


Plea2e Don't Leavve

by erisolshipper



Series: Plea2e Don't Leavve [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Christmas, Coma, Crying, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Red Romance, Hospitalization, Jealousy, Multi, POV Eridan Ampora, POV Karkat Vantas, POV Sollux Captor, Plot Twists, Quadrant Confusion, Red Romance, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, Singing, Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisolshipper/pseuds/erisolshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Act 1<br/>Eridan is tired of everyone thinking he's nothing and a mistake to life. so he is deciding to give them what they want... His existence.... Or will someone stop his actions...  I own nothing of homestuck. All is owned by Andrew hussie.</p>
<p>ACT 1<br/>Part 1 and 2 :<br/>Plea2e don't Leavve</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Act 2 Coming Soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad.

Chapter 1

Eridans POV:

I ran all the way home from Karkats house. I ran up the porch steps and went to my room on the second floor of my house. I cried into my pillow that was purple. My tears matched. The smell of dead fish covered me. I started talking to myself...

"Wwhat did I do to them to deservve this?" I remembered what karkat had said....

"DO YOU GET NOW THAT YOUR JUST A MISTAKE?"

I continued to cry...

"Evverbody just laughin' at me..." I said remembering every detail.....

-two hours earlier-

Eridans POV :

I got a message from Kar on my computer:

CG: HEY COME OVER TO MY PLACE. WERE HAVING A PARTY AND YOU BETTER BE THERE.... (:B

That's the first time Kar has ever sent me a smiley face.... They must be doing something for me. Are they finally accepting me as one of them?

CA: Okay Kar. I'll be right ovver! :)

I replied back with a smiley face. I spoke to myself... Well nobody likes me so I'm my only friend. Maybe that will all change today!

"This is so exciting... I wwonder if evveryone is going to be there... Wwill they all apologize?"

I really hoped everyone wanted me to be their friend again.... I left my house and headed down to karkats who was less than a mile away. I walked of course. I don't own a car...

When I looked at his house there were purple balloons and a banner saying:

Wwelcome Eridan!

"They evven made a banner wwith the wway I talk... Howw nice.." I smile to myself. I let myself in and all of the trolls are there. Kar greets me.

"ERIDAN FINALLY YOUR HERE. WE ALL WERE REALLY EXCITED FOR YOU TO COME!"

"Reely?" I ask in disbelief.

"S)(ore we threw this part just for you -Eridan!" Fef said.

" Thanks so much... But Wwhat is it for?" I asked.

" 1ts 4 3r1d4n p4rty! Th3 th3m3 1s you!" Terezi said giving me a pat on my back. Everyone cheered. I started to cry a little but held it in. Everyone laughed and cheered.

"We Even Got You A Throne To Sit On!" Kanaya pointed to in Kars main room. I saw a throne like chair in my violet color. I made my way to it as everyone continued giggling and cheering.

"I havve to ask.... Are you guys happy I'm here?" I still couldn't believe they all were happy because of me.

" 8h yeah. Defin8tley!" Vriska said making me sit on the chair. Everyone gathered in a circle around me.

"Oh cod thank you all of you!" I smiled. I noticed that someone was leaning against the wall crossing their arms. It was Sol. Him out off all people wouldn't be excited about me. But he didn't look disgusted as he usually does when he sees me... He looked....worried.

"TO ERIDAN AMPORA!" Karkat said raising a cup. Everyone else raised theirs as we'll but not Sol.

Whatever.... All of a sudden I saw nothing but purple liquid in front of me. It was liquid coming from a hatch on the roof. It smelled like dead fish. I soon realized it had dead fish in it. Everyone started laughing at me as it was being poured onto me.

"THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE WHO EVER LIVED ON ALTERNIA! DO YOU GET NOW THAT YOUR JUST A MISTAKE. YOU CAN END UP LIKE THOSE FISH FOR ALL WE CARE!" Karkat said. Everyone in the crowd yelled yes in agreement. I cod hardly see with the stuff in my eyes. I started to cry. I stood up and ran out of the house.

"I wwas wwrong... They all hate me!" I cried as I wiped the stuff out of my eyes.

"I can't take this anymore!!!!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

SOLLUX POV:

"Why though? Kk thii2 ii2 the mo2t 2tupiide2t thing ever!" I yelled at KK.

He was planning some stupid prank to pull on Ampora.

"JUST... EVERONE AGREED TO IT EVEN FEFERI! WHY YOU OUT OF ALL THE F*CK OF US ARE YOU NOT AGREEING?" He asked me.

"We'll fiir2t of all Iim gettiing really tiired of doiing 2tupiid 2hiit liike thii2." I explained. But not the full truth...

"WHATEVER YOUR ALREADY HERE IN MY HOUSE JUST GO WITH IT."

"What are you guy2 even doiing two hiim?" I didn't even know what they were doing as a prank. But they are usually lame. These guys don't know anything.

"YOU'LL SEE.." Karkat said walking away talking to Euius.

"Everything is set Karkat." Equius says to him.

"GOOD IS FEFERI'S STUFF IN THERE AS WELL?"

"Yes and the smell is %tremely STRONG!" He says.

Smell? What are these *ssholes talking about?

I stand against the wall thinking of what they all are planning. I'm actually surprised even the nicest of the group is being a part of this "prank".

I guess they all really hate ED.

I heard him running outside. I looked out the window seeing him react to the poster.

"They evven made a banner wwith the wway I talk... Howw nice.." He said. I saw him blush. He walked up the porch steps and entered.

Everyone noticed. Kar greets him.

"ERIDAN FINALLY YOUR HERE. WE ALL WERE REALLY EXCITED FOR YOU TO COME!"

"Reely?" He asks. He couldn't believe it. Neither do I.

"S)(ore we threw this part just for you -Eridan!" Fef said.

" Thanks so much... But Wwhat is it for?" He asked. To prank you...

" 1ts 4 3r1d4n p4rty! Th3 th3m3 1s you!" Terezi said giving him pat on his back. Everyone cheered.Everyone laughed and cheered.

"We Even Got You A Throne To Sit On!" Kanaya pointed to in Kars main room. Kanaya's in on it too? Usually she hates pulling pranks on him. Why is she joining now.

"I havve to ask.... Are you guys happy I'm here?" He asked still not believing what is all fake.

" 8h yeah. Defin8tley!" Vriska said making him sit on the chair. Everyone gathered in a circle around him.

"Oh cod thank you all of you!" He smiled. I noticed that he saw me not reacting like they were. I was worried for him actually.. It must be a pretty bad prank if everyone is to join in.

"TO ERIDAN AMPORA!" Karkat said raising a cup. Everyone else raised theirs as well but I didn't.

All of a sudden I saw nothing but purple liquid in front of him. It was being poured from KK's roof. The whole thing rotted like fish. It was. Dead fish was in it. How could FF do that?

"THE BIGGEST *SSHOLE WHO EVER LIVED ON ALTERNIA! DO YOU GET NOW THAT YOUR JUST A MISTAKE. YOU CAN END UP LIKE THOSE FISH FOR ALL WE CARE!" Karkat said. Everyone in the crowd yelled yes in agreement. I was shocked at this. I think this is the worst possible thing they could have done. I dropped my drink on the floor. He ran out of the house barely seeing a thing.

"I wwas wwrong... They all hate me!" I heard him say as I saw him through the window

"I can't take this anymore!!!!" He screamed.

"I can't eiither..." I said under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan POV:

I CONTINUED to cry. Mostly because of the stench ... But most of all the humiliation. Why can't they just accept me? Was I the only one they had to pick on?

I thought to myself staring at the roof. I remembered the last thing Kar had said to me...  
It was so painful to hear....

"THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE WHO EVER LIVED ON ALTERNIA! DO YOU GET NOW THAT YOUR JUST A MISTAKE. YOU CAN END UP LIKE THOSE FISH FOR ALL WE CARE!"

They were the assholes. I haven't done anything to them for a sweep already. I tried to be who they want me to be!   
Those dead fish..... I knew the only one who could get them was Fef... How could she do this?  
"YOU CAN END UP LIKE THOSE FISH FOR ALL WE CARE!" That line kept echoing in my head. Mostly that word...

Dead. Dead. DEAD.....

"If that's Wwhat they wwant... It would be better..." I whispered to myself. I wouldn't be such a nuisance.   
I would give them all what they wanted. It would actually be good for myself.   
I wouldn't be hurt anymore. I decided to do it and take my life. But how?   
I could hang myself?   
I decided to get prepared.   
I took a shower taking the stench of rotting fish away. I put on my best clothes and went to my backyard with a rope.   
Imade a noose.   
Fitted around my neck perfectly. I tied it to a piece of wood on my back patio. I climbed up on a chair and fitted my head in.

"Goodbye." I whispered into the air. I jumped of the chair just to fall to the ground with the rope around my neck still.

"Damn.. Im too heavvy!" I screamed. I took the rope off and sat on the floor. Thinking of what I could do. I remembered I have an attic. Leading up to my roof....

I walked up my stairs and into the attic. It was dark and dusty. I found the door leading up to the roof.

It was windy all of a sudden.   
I walked over to the ledge and looked down to where the concrete and my bushes of plants met.

"At least I'll die looking at my last beautiful vview." I said. I looked down and closed my eyes. I hesitated to jump but I did. I hit the ground and everything went black.... but I wasn't dead yet.

Sollux POV:

I watched ED run down the street through the window. My eyes filled up with tears but I didn't cry. I looked back at everyone who we're cheering with drinks in their hands. I shook my head.

"You a22hole2." I said. Nobody heard me. They didn't pay attention to me. So I left and started walking home about thirty minutes later disgusted at my so called "friends". I walked down the street Eridan was running. I saw drops of purple on the street. It really stinks.

I squinted my face. I wondered how they could deal with the smell in the house. Doesn't matter they deserve to smell that. As I walked closer and closer to ED's house I didn't feel right.

My stomached started feeling sick. I fastened my pace. Before I knew it I was running to his house. I ran inside. Searching for him.   
"ED?" I yelled.  
"ED!"

"Eriidan!" I screamed. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. I walked into his backyard finding a noose on the floor. Five feet away I spotted the purple liquid. But it wasn't from the party prank...

It was Eriidans blood.   
I started to cry. I know he's not dead, but where could he have gone?   
Cronus's house? I decided to go. Maybe he just needed support by someone who was close.

Cronus is the only one.   
When I reached Cronus's house I saw KK's dancestor, kankri walking out. I would seriously spend time with him than KK. Well... NOW I would... I walked inside finding Cronus on the couch. No ED.

He saw me walk in.   
"Need somethin'" he asks me.   
"Diid ED come by here?" I asked.   
He looked confused.

"No vwhy is somethin' vwrong?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him what happened. He would probably blame it on me. I know ED probably tells him how much he hates me. I gave a sad look without knowing.

"Are ya upset?" He asks me.   
"No but iif you see hiim... Tell hiim Iim lookiing for hiim." I left without his approval. I decided to just go home and message him.

I live in a fifteen floor apartment building. It sucks because I live on the top floor. I walk in through the front and the lady who's always at the front desk tells me something.

"Oh Mr. Captor! I thought you were here! Your friend Mr.Ampora went up a while ago looking for you."   
"Ampora? When?" I ask. ED came looking for me?

"About thirty minutes ago. He hasn't come down. Maybe he's waiting."   
I nodded and started walking upstairs. I'm glad he was here all along. I walked up. I didn't want to waste my energy running up to him. When I reached the top floor... He wasn't there.

"Where the fuck are you Ampora?" I said to myself. I felt a cold chill run up my arm. I looked down the hall noticing a door was open. One leading to the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

Eridans POV:

I woke up. I was looking up at the sky. I looked over at my left arm. I had landed on it. It was bleeding. Not broken. Really sprained. It hurt a lot.   
"Wwoww I can't evven kill myself!"

I yelled frustrated. I needed to go somewhere higher so I have a faster impact. My leg also was bleeding. I had landed on it badly as well. I struggled to stand. I managed to do so though.

I remembered one of the trolls lived somewhere in an apartment building. I think sixteen or fifteen floors. It had a roof. I think it was sol or gam?

I decided to end it there on that roof. If it was Sol's I would be ending my life at the one person who hates me the most. He didn't even have the nerve to look at me the whole time at Kar's house. That must be he is that much disgusted by my presence.

I walked out to the sidewalk and started making my way to the apartment building.   
It took about twenty minutes to get there. I was limping most of the way. I saw a woman at the front desk and covered my arm to hide the blood. She stopped me.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked in a low tone.

"Oh uh... I'm here to visit a friend?" I asked questioning myself. I couldn't remember who lived here.

"And that friend is?" She asked.  
I couldn't remember. Sol or gam! I winged it.   
"Sollux captor?" I said. I didn't even know anymore but I didn't care. I just needed to go the the roof but I need her to let me in!

"Oh Mr.Captor! Do you want me to tell him that your coming up Mr....."  
"Ampora and no. I wwant it to be a suprise." I lied. Like I would actually visit him. No way.

"Okay well he is on the top floor. Fifteenth floor room 80.have a nice day Mr. Ampora!" She smiled and allowed me to go up but I'm going to the Sixteenth floor. This buildings roof! It took a while to walk up those stairs.

"They really should put a elevvator in here." I panted walking past the eighth floor and up to the ninth. I was only halfway there and already felt like I was dying from exhaustion.

I thought about the lady downstairs. She was actually nice to me....  
"Okay well he is on the top floor. Fifteenth floor room 80.have a nice day Mr. Ampora!" She smiled....  
The last person ever nice to me is someone I don't even know...

" Your room number wwould be that number Sol..." I said to myself as I remembered what she said. It's 2 times 2 which is 4 but 4 times 2 which is 8. Just add the zero. I'm being ridiculous. I'm worrying about numbers when I'm about to face my death.

I couldn't stop thinking about Sol. Why? He hates me. Why should I give a fuck about him?   
I tried thinking about the stairs.   
"God this is more like a hotel if you ask me. Howw does Sol evven wwalk up and dowwn this?" I asked frustrated.  
I'm so stupid.

"Oh yeah. Psionics." I laughed at myself. "But wwouldnt the humans be questioning him? Or does he do it wwhen no one is around?" I was hurting my brain with all this thinking.   
All this thinking didn't even let me realize I reached the last floor. I was exhausted.

I looked around and saw the door. That grey door with a sign saying workers only. Workers? I thought this was an apartment building? These humans are stupid. I actually wish we could have stayed on our planet.

I started walking to that door but saw a light. It was coming from one of the apartment rooms.  
" that dumbass..." I said under my breath.

Room 80 was left open.   
I looked around to see if anyone was watching me. I decided to see who Sollux Captor really is. I entered the room and shut the door.

"Just like him." I said looking at everything black and yellow. He had a stuffed bee on his bed. I sat down. It was really soft and comfy. I could fall as- no! Your not taking a nap! I looked around in his desk and found books and all that kind of junk. I skipped the desk and looked under his bed.   
I'm like intruding his place. But who cares. It's not like anyone can arrest me now.

"Got you!" I grinned. I pulled out a book. It was his diary. Well.... It said journal on the front but it's a diary basically.

"I should leavve." I took the diary and headed up to the roof. I shut the door and no one will know.   
Until sol finds out his precious journal is missing......


	5. Chapter 5

Eridan POV :

I walked up those last stairs and up onto the roof. It was night. Windy too but only enough to make my cape barely move. I sit on a old chair that was left up there. It was creaking and rusty. I sat and opened the journal to a bookmark.

Journal entry # 23

KK messaged me about something they were going to do to ED. Turns out its a prank. They didn't want to tell me what it was though that they were doing. It's pretty stupid though. I don't like pulling pranks on him anymore. KK is forcing me to go to his house though. I don't really care what they do. I don't care about what they do to ED anymore. I don't like him and I've said that plenty of times.  
I have to get ready and go to his place. I can't wait to see what they do to him! That was sarcastic....   
I'm just going to stay in the background and shut my mouth. For one day I don't have to hear my lisp. And I hope they don't do something stupid.   
-SC

"So that's Wwhat you think about me?" I ask myself not surprised. I place the book down on the chair not caring about anything anymore. Though a single tear rolls down my cheek. I walk around the roof. I'm pacing back and forth now.

I look over the edge of the roof. One side with fast cars. The other with a dark parking lot with no cars.  
" I don't want to know wwhen I'll hit the floor." I say. I look over at the dark side with the parking lot. I start to step on the ledge.

"This is it Ampora." I whisper in the wind. I try to jump but I hesitate.   
I sit on the ledge facing the roof top. My back to my soon to be fall.

"Come on Ampora just do it!" I yell at myself. I stand up and start pacing around on the roof again.

"Just count to three and jump!" I say. My legs don't move though. I fall on my knees and start crying helplessly.  
"Just do it! Die already!" I placed my hands over my head and cried into the floor which is the roof.

I stand up. Still crying I walk over to the edge. I look over. The only thing with light is a single lamp post.   
I don't step on the ledge . I'm still on the roof. When I finally stop crying I step up on it.

" one......"  
I look around me and hear something yell but I ignore it.   
"Two-"  
"Eriidan!" I hear the lisps troll yell behind me.

Sollux POV:

Oh no... He's doing it again..... Not again. ED don't please....  
I yelled his name again.

"ED! ERIIDAN!" I yelled. I decided to run up to the roof. No answer. I run up those stairs. I was already tired from the stairs.

"II knew II should have ran!" I say to myself. I finally open the next door. I first see a chair. With my journal opened to my entry page I wrote in this morning. Then I see ED. Eridan. He was counting.... Counting to his death.   
"One...two-" he counted. Of course I would stop him on two.

"Eriidan!" I yell at him. I take a couple steps closer than stop.   
He turns around and sees me.   
"And of course you stop me on two. Your favorite number....." He says as he looks back at the ledge.

"Don't do iit Eriidan." I say.   
"Like I'm going to listen to you just because you don't say ED. I'm no idiot Sol!"he snaps at me.

"Well you'll be an Iidiiot iif you jump off thii2 roof." I say back. He's not looking at me anymore.

"Wwhy do you care? You hate me... You said so in your stupid diary right there. Your the idiot actually. You left your door wide open. Smooth movve." He says again . My diary... My journal!

"Well II hope you had fun goiing through my apartment then! And II don't hate you."

He turns around stepping on the roof again. I was relieved.

"Don't you dare lie to my face. I just read it! You don't care wwhat they do to me! You said you hate me and you've said it plenty of times before!" He threw his arms up. I picked up my journal reading the page.

"II saiid that II don't liike you." Like is very different from hate.

"It's the same shit sol!" He yelled.

"No iit2 not."

"Yes it is!"

"No."

"Yes! Wwhatevver.... You don't like me..you probably wwish they could havve done a better prank. You said it better not be stupid."

"Yeah.. II Diid! It better not be 2tupiid becau2e II know iit Wiill make you do 2omethiing 2tupiid! II 2tiill remember when II caught you cuttiing yourself.   
That'2 why you have a 2carf. Two hiide your 2car2. Iit2 good you 2topped. You better not jump!" I yelled at him.

He stepped back on the ledge again and I moved closer. I was about three feet away from him.

"If you come any closer I'll jump." He threatened.

"Iif you jump.... II jump two...." I said.   
"No you wwont.." He spat.

"Do II have two say iit twiice?" I came only a step closer. He didn't move.   
"IIf you jump.... II jump two....I'm not fuckiing jokiing Eriidan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Eridans POV:

"Iif you jump...II jump two.Iim not fuckiing jokiing Eriidan!" Sollux claimed as he was standing in front of me. Was he serious? I still couldn't believe him and I don't think I will.  
I looked out and down again. Sollux didn't move any closer.

"You havve evveryfin to lose if you jump. You actually havve friends." I said. I'm not letting him jump with me.   
"You Wiill bee lo2iing thiing2 two." He said. What a liar he is!

"Do you think this is a f*ckin' joke sol?" I yelled at him.  
"Iit2 not a joke at all." He said. Why is he being like this? He's making me crazy.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him. He took one step back at my yell. "Just stop...." I started to break down. He tried to come close to me but I blocked him.

"Stay awway from me!" I actually don't want him getting near me for once.... I love him..... I'm not letting him jump with me.... I'm not saying I love him! Not now! I can't! What's wrong with me!!!!

 

Sollux's POV:

ED was breaking down. He made me stay away from him. I wanted to comfort him. Hold and hug him....   
"Your a liar.... I'll be Losin' things? Wwhat a fuckin' lie! I wwont be losing anything! Just the ability to breath!"

ED cried. I put my hand out to him... Please take it... Please... Please...  
"Ed..." I started to cry. He looked up at me and he looked at me weirdly.  
"Plea2e don't leave.... Don't leave." I was crying badly like he was before. He grew angry.

"SOL! Stop trying to get me to stay! Wwhat an ass you are!" He yelled at me. The words hurt.... Him DIEING would hurt even more. Why was please stuck in my head? Please....

" Tho2e word2 don't hurt me! You leaviing would! Plea2e! Don't leave!" I was yelling at him.

I felt him touch my hand as it was out for him. I was looking at the floor. Watching my tears fall. Eridan crouched down to me. He still held my hand. I didn't look up at him. I didn't want him to see me cry like this.   
"Plea2e...." I CONTINUED to cry. 

Eridans POV:

I couldn't take his crap anymore. He's so cute when he does it though. He's the only thing I'll be losing but honestly. I THINK I will be okay with it.

Will I?

"Plea2e.." He cried. This is actually the first time I've ever seen him cry. It broke my heart a little... I looked at his hand. He was holding it out to me...

Am I suppose to take it? will that mean I won't jump? I took his hand but I didn't let go. I tried to get him to look at me. I pulled his face close to mine.   
What are you doing Ampora! Get control of yourself.

Sollux's POV: 

I cried and all of a sudden I was face to face with Eridan.   
"What are you doiing?" I asked. I tried to stop crying bit it was hopeless. He was hugging me. The wind blew my hair and I could see his cape flowing behind his body swiftly.

I know now I'm not going to have to fall over with him. I knew it wouldn't happen. I closed my eyes and smiled a bit as we hugged on the roof. I cried tears of joy. I'm so happy he's not going to try and do it! I couldn't stop crying. That's until I heard ED say something.

"What? II couldn't hear you?" I said wanting him to repeat what he had said. I hoped for only three words. I wanted to say these but I was too scared. Too scared he might reject me and jump if I did.... I love you....I'm flushed for you! I feel red for you! Why was I awful to him those many years ago! Why was I feeling this for him now!

I don't get what's wrong with me! Why was I so bipolar! I only feel one side now! I love you Eridan! Don't jump! I'll be losing you.... Come on captor. Say it already!

Say it!  
Say it!  
Why can't I speak!   
Say I love you to that damn fishstick!   
That cute sea dweller.... Say it!  
Say I love you already captor!

Eridans POV: 

I hugged sollux so tightly. I didn't want to let go of him. He was so warm even in this wind. I cried with him.

We ended up in the middle of the roof when we were hugging. I wanted to be with him, but I still need to jump. He'll never be with someone like me.

I cried knowing my flush crush is about to witness my death.... I know he won't jump. He wouldn't end it just for me.   
Sorry....  
Sorry...  
Sorry was the only word that came into my head. It was going over and over in my head.

"Sorry." I said not realizing it. Then I did. I knew why I said it...  
"What? II couldn't hear you?" He said to me as we hugged. I hugged him a little tighter.

"I'm sorry. For evverythin'..." I said as I broke the hug. I stood up and started walking back to the ledge. I didn't look back at him but I know he was looking at me... Staring ,confused...

"Ed... What are you doiing?" He asked. I tried to ignore him but I could only say one thing.

I looked. Down. Looking at my fate.   
"I'm sorry...." I whispered.

Sollux's POV:  
He was apologizing to me. Was it for everything he did in the past? I don't know why but I wanted to keep hugging him and tell him it's okay and that Everything's okay. I felt him step away from me. I panicked as I looked at him.

"Ed... What are you doiing?" I asked. He started walking to the ledge. No!  
"I'm sorry...." He whispered. No this isn't right! No! I started running to him. I can't lose him!

This isn't the time! No! Ed!   
Ed!!!!!! Eridan!!!!!!  
"Ed!" I cried. He was standing on the ledge looking down. Don't do it! Ed!   
"Ed! Plea2e!" I tried running faster.   
I got to the ledge where he was.

In my hand....was his scarf ...flowing in the wind.   
Ed?


	7. Chapter 7

Eridans POV:

"Ed!" He cried after me. I stood in the ledge preparing to fall....  
"Ed! Plea2e!" He tried to run faster. I heard his fort steps run along the roof.   
It was too late.

I had fell over the tall building. I opened my eyes and saw sollux. Holding my scarf.... Falling.

That idiot! He actually did it! Why! Solux was right above me.   
"Iim not letting you leave wiithout me!" He yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his chest. I cried. This idiot... Throwing his life away for a person like me. I hugged him.

Falling ,we turned in the air. I was suddenly above him now. We were falling together embraced.   
"Wwhy sol?" I asked mad and crying he just threw his life away.

"Beecau2e II love you..... Iim falliing for you...." He made that stupid pun right now? Now I knew.....  
"Wwhat?" I cried even more when he said that.

"II know you hate me but II love you ED... Iim goiing wherever you go..." He confessed. I looked at him. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at me. 

Sollux's POV:

He was probably disgusted in me. Throwing myself away, admitting I love him. He hates me so much. I would be the same if I was him. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bare to see if he was disgusted in me.

"Sol..." He whispered. I opened them just to be greeted by his lips. He kissed me so passionately. I closed my eyes more taking in our moment.  
"I'm flushed for you sol. I lovve you." He whispered into my ear.

Did he say he loved me? I cried. All along we've both felt the same and here we are falling to our deaths.

"I'm so sorry..." Eridan cried into my shoulder. I did the same.  
"Me two.." I said. We embraced longer. The fall was so long. Neither of us wanted to look down.

"Sol... If this nevver happened....wwould you be my matesprit?" He asked me.

"Ye2.... Ed Iim 2orry for Beiing 2uch a diick two you..." I cried. I let out all my tears. I couldn't keep it in.

"I wwas the dick. I'm sorry..." We kissed again. The wind was drying our tears but nothing could stop us from crying.

So here we are... Together...

We just found out our feelings about each other and I was so stupid for this.

It doesn't matter if I die tonight. I'll be with him.

My love...my sweet sol...No one can take that from me. Not even death.

Eridan my love.... I hope you can forgive me...

Sol.... I loved you ever since we met. I never knew how to act around you.

I guess picking on you was the only way to act.

As we kiss tonight, I won't forget...

I won't forget you...

I love you.... And even though we will not walk together on this earth again....

I will be walking with you later... Holding your hand.

Everything I know is gone now....

Everything I love is right in front of me.... I know I lost nothing.   
I'm here with you..

"I'll miss you sol..."   
"IIm goiing two 2ee you 2oon. Don't 2ay that!"   
"Sol?"  
"Ye2 Ed?"  
"Please don't leavve.."  
"Never. II won't leave your siide. II promii2e"  
"Ed?"  
"Yes..."  
"You....you.... Plea2e don't leave me eiither...."  
"Wwouldnt dream of it."  
"II love the way you talk."  
"I lovve your lisp."  
" I'm sorry for evverything..."  
"You 2aiid that already...."  
"I don't knoww Wwhat else to say anymore..."  
"Ed...don't cry... Ju2t 2hut up and hold me...II need you...."   
"Forgivve me...." 

We cry together tonight in love...  
We fall tonight....  
Holding each other......  
All along we've felt the same...  
All this time...without knowing....  
We die tonight.....   
Confessing our love.....

Everything they saw as the ground was near........ Went black.........


	8. Part 2

Part 2

Chapter 8:

"Sol?"

"Ed? II2 that you?"

"Yeah. Wwhere are you?"

" I'm over here....Well where are we?"

"I don't knoww...."

"Are we iin a dream bubble?"

" Howw?"

"II don't know...."

"Sol I can't see you. "

"Go to your riight. II can 2ee you...."

"Wwhy is it so dark in here?"

"II don't know.... If thii2 ii2 a dream   
bubble....then where are we iin here?"

"Is this you?"

"Yeah that'2 my arm."

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry ED. IIm here..."

"Are wwe dead?"

"Doe2 iit matter?"

"Not really.... Please don't let go of me."

"II won't." 

Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan as they began walking around the dark place they were in.

"If this is a dream bubble...wwouldnt wwe see something from our past or something like that?"

Sollux shrugs and they begin to walk around the darkness.   
Sollux begins to see a small light far out in the distance.

"Ed can you you 2ee that two?"  
"Yeah.... Wwhat is it?"

"Let2 fiind out...." Sollux pulls Eridan closer to his chest and they walk slightly faster to the small light. Eridans cheeks become purple from blushing. Though it doesn't matter. They can't see each other.

"Can you hear that sol?" Eridan tries to walk faster but sollux holds him back.

"Hear what? What ii2 iit?"  
"I can hear vvoices."  
"Voiice2?"

-an hour before-

Karkats POV:

Everyone was cheering. I smiled but I noticed Sollux was gone. I walked up to Aradia and Feferi who were talking.

"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN SOLLUX?" I asked. They were barely paying attention.   
"W)(o?" Feferi asked giggling. I rolled my eyes.   
"SOLLUX! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?"  
"0h....he left a while ag0." Aradia said taking a drink from her cup.   
"THAT ASS HOLE! OKAY THANKS."   
Fucking captor left huh?   
I picked up my phone out of my pocket and text him.

HEY ASSHOLE! WHERE DID YOU GO?

I waited for a response.   
About twenty minutes passed and he still hasn't answered.

SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR! ANSWER ME! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?

I started walking around asking everyone if they knew where he went. Most of them didn't even notice. They were too busy celebrating the 'prank' on fucking Eridan.

It's almost been an hour. He still hasn't replied to any of my texts. I decided to call him.

"SOLLU-"

"Hey thii2 ii2 2ollux captor. 2orry II can't an2wer riight now. Probably on my computer or 2omething. II Wiill call back a2 2oon a2 II can."

"DAMN IT CAPTOR!" I shut off the fucking voicemail. I ran up to Terezi and Vriska.

"GUYS IM GOING TO GO LOOK FOR SOLLUX. HES NOT ANSWERING ME."

"Aw! Gonna go look for sollux? How sweeeeeeeet!" Vriska teased.

"SHUT UP SERKET! I JUST HAVE A BAD FEELING...."

"Go k4rkl3s. W3 w1ll b3 h3r3. 1.....1 h4v3 4 b4d f33l1ng too...." Terezi said quietly. I looked at her with my eyes widened. Vriskas did as well.

"Go!" She yelled at me.

"TERRZI?"

"1 f33l l1k3 som3th1ng h4pp3n3d. Go." She looked up at me. Though she can't see me....I can feel like she can truly see me.   
"K4rk4t your w4st1ng t1m3." She snapped. I jumped and I started walking backwards.

I rushed out of the door and stopped in the middle of the street.

Where do I begin?  
First off.....why am I so worried.   
Yeah he hasn't replied to me and he usual does but....he's him!   
So why am I.....why am I so worried......

I started running down the street. I could spot the tiny splatters of the purple stuff we dropped on Eridan. I stopped and looked at the trail. I started to follow it. It stopped once I reached Eridans house. I didn't bother going to him. Sollux wouldn't be with that fuckass.  
Nobody would...

I continued to walk down the road. I remembered that sollux lived in an apartment building. Maybe he just went home. I calmed my pace and headed for it. If only I remembered where it was though.... I've been over before but I always forget how it looks.

I walk into town and the apartment building is just ahead of me. I start to walk a little faster. I can feel the vibrations below my feet. The vibrations from the cars on this busy street. I eventually make it to the apartment and I see a lady at the front desk.   
"I'm guessing your here for Sollux Captor?" She says smiling.   
"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW?" I say. She continues to smile even though I just cussed at her.

"You have horns. Troll.... Im sorry and plus another troll came looking for him too about an hour ago." She looks away. I sigh and walk a little closer.

"IS HE HERE?" I ask trying to sound nicer. She smiles and points to the stairs.  
She nods,"Fifteenth floor,room 80."

"WHY THE FU-WHY ON EARTH WOULD AN APARTMENT BE FIFTEEN FLOORS!?" I ask. Like seriously why?

"Well this was meant to be a hotel,but it didn't work out...." She laughed a bit. I just rolled my eyes and started to walk up the stairs.

Sollux must be tired walking up and down these everyday. It sucks that he can't use his psionics anymore. It's weird. Ever since we came to Earth....he hasn't been able to use them. Everyone else is fine...it was just him. I feel bad for him. When they went away he's never been the same.   
That's why I care so Gog damn much for him.

"GOG DAMN THESE STAIRS!" I mutter under my breath as I barely reach the second floor.   
"THIS IS GOING TO BE A WHILE....IM COMING SOLLUX."  
I wish he used to be his old self again. His personality changed. Just slightly. I miss him.

I can feel my face heat up.   
I'm never going to admit this out loud....  
But my flush crush is that fucking Sollux Captor.   
Gog I hate these feelings.....  
They're so confusing......

Terezi's POV:

"Terezi what did you mean by having a bad feeling?" I hear Vriska ask next to me.   
"1 just do. 1 th1nk som3th1ng h4pp3n3d....."   
"Annnnnnnnd by that?"

"1 don't know. But...... Som3th1ng 1s just t3ll1ng m3. 1 th1nk 1 should go w1th k4rk4t." I begin to look for the door but someone pulls in my arm. It's Vriskas.

"Terezi don't go! Everyone's having fun here!!!!!!!!"

"1 h4v3 too.." I snatch my arm away then I hear her run up behind me.   
"Are you flushed for Karkat?"

My face heats up. I don't actually know if I'm flushed for him. I mean....he's a jerk at times but..... Who can't fall for him sometimes?

"No! 1...1m just worr13d. 4r3 you com1ng or 4r3 you go1ng to just st4nd th3r3!" I walk out the door and I smell that awful stuff they poured in Eridan. I can also smell that Karkat has been down here. I start walking letting my senses take over.

"TEREZI! Hold up!" Vriska runs behind me.   
"So you 4r3 com1ng?" I continue walking.

"Yeah I guess. 8ut I don't care a8out any of them. I'm just going to 8e soooooooo 8ored if you left."  
"Ok4y....shut up 4nd t3ll m3 1f you s33 4ny of th3m."

"8y any of them who do you mean?"  
"K4rk4t sollux or 3r1d4n."  
"Eridan? Why that loser?"

"1 don't know. M4yb3 h3 could b3 w1th th3m?" I shrug. I can hear Vriska sigh.  
"Your roll1ng your 3y3s 4r3nt you?"  
"May8e."

Okay so maybe I am flushed for karkles....am I? Why else would I be looking for him?! I know I'm looking for sollux too..... I think....   
Sollux is my friend. Karkat.... He.....   
I feel all weird around him....   
I don't know anymore....I guess....  
I am flushed for him.....


	9. Chapter 9

Karkats POV:

I made it to the fifth floor in four minutes. I was already out of breath.

I stopped to gain all focus.

"DAMN THIS PLACE."

I CONTINUED to walk up the stairs again.

When I reached the seventh floor I saw a lady out in the front of her apartment. She looked at me and smiled. It was porrim.

"Tired hm?"

"YEAH. WAIT! YOU LIVE HERE?I took a breath.

"Yeah. What flo+o+r are yo+u heading to+?"

"F...FIFTEEN."

"O+uch. So+llux?"

"YEAH. DOES HE KNOW YOU LIVE HERE?"

"Yes actually. I haven't talked to+ him in a while. Tell him I said hi, will yo+u? Do+ Yo+u still have a crush o+n him?"

"PORRIM! BE QUIET! AND YEAH ILL TELL HIM IF I DONT DIE BY THE TIME I GET AT LEAST TO THE TENTH FLOOR."

"Yo+u will be fine Karkat. Well I'm go+ing to+ bed. Go+o+d night Karkat." She waved to me.

"GOODNIGHT!" I smiled.

I had no idea she lived here. Well there's some news.

I continued my pace up the stairs.

She was the only person other than Kanaya that I let know I had a flush crush on him.

I just realized most of my closest friends are girls.

Other than sollux that is......

I don't really talk to Gamzee that much anymore. He spends a lot of time with Tavros.

Equius is always with Nepeta and I am done with her tackle pounces...

And who would talk to Eridan? Fuck his ass! I can't imagine anyone being friends with him. Fuck Eridan.

I look up and read a plaque on the wall saying

Floor 9

"YES! ALMOST THERE!" I leaned against the wall taking another break.

"MAN I AM REALLY OUTA SHAPE..."

Terezi's POV:

I smelled the air. It was reeking off the goop we poured in Eridan. I could smell it the whole street down. I cringed my nose.

"What's wrong?" Vriska pops up from behind me to my side.

"Oh 1ts just th3 stuff w3 pour3d. On 3r1d4n. 1t r34lly sm3lls fowl." I explain. She says nothing then I smell something familiar. Grape? No...something like a grape..... More of a.....violet then grape. Eridan?

I can smell Eridan.

Ugh! Like I wanna talk to him. Thank Gog I can't actually see him.

"What are you smelling?" Vriska asks me. She puts her hand in my shoulder as I stop to sniff the air.

"1 c4n sm3ll 3r1d4n."

"No duh you can. We are in front of his house. No waaaaaaaay are we going to talk to him."

"W3 h4v3 too." I start following the scent and walk up to his door. I knock but my knocks only push the door open.

"Unlock3d?" I say dumbfounded.

"Wow Eridan really issssssss an idiot."

I push open the door and walk inside.

"3r1d4n?"

"I don't think he is here Terezi."

"Wh4t m4k3s you s4y th4t?"

"Does it look like he's 8een h- oh sorry. I forgot your 8lind. Well anyways it's super dark in here and I think he would have heard us 8y now if he were here."

"So why do 1 sm3ll h1m?"

"Your in his house!!!!!!!!"

"No! 1 sm3ll H1M!1....sm3ll h1m. Not th1s pl4c3. 1 c4n t3ll th3 d1ff3r3nc3."

It's true. I can smell him. I followed my nose and it lead me back outside.

I brushed my hand against the wall as I walked around the house. The smell was getting stronger.

"Oh my Gog!!!!!!!!"

"Wh4t!? 1s h3 h3r3!?"

"No. 8ut something from him."

"Wh4t 1s 1t th3n?"

Vriska stood quiet near me for a second. She took a deep breath.

"H.....his 8lood."

His blood? Blood. That's how I could smell him.

"How would he 8e 8leeding?"

"M4yb3 h3s st4rt1ng to go b4ck to h1s old h4bb1ts." I suggested.

"No Terezi. This is a lot of 8lood. I think he got seriously hurt."

"How much blood on 4 sc4l3 of 1 to 20?"

"I'd say a8out a 8."

"1m s3r1ous."

"Alright! Like a 12.8."

"Do you th1nk h3 w3nt to h1s broth3rs pl4c3?"

"Possi8ly."

"L3ts go."

Back to Eridan and Sollux:

"What kiind of voiice2? Who2 actually?"

"Ou- .....your ..friends....."

"They're not my friiend2 anymore. 2o who then?"

"Kar......yeah it's Kar....Terezi? Vvriska too......Aradia....Fef? Evveryone noww."

"Can you hear what they're 2ayiing? Why can't II hear them?"

"I don't knoww sol. I don't knoww. I don't evven knoww Wwhat they're sayin'."

"Waiit.....II can hear them two..... Waiit. No.... II can only hear KK..."

"They're all there. Can you hear anyone else?"

" no. Ju2t KK. No mumble2 or anythiing el2e. Ju2t hiim. Are you 2ure you can hear everyone?"

"I'm positive sol."

"That'2 weiird...."

"It's a fuckin dream bubble. Howw else wwouldnt it be wweird? I...sorry."

"Don't apologiize. You have every riight to 2wear riight now."

"If this is a dream bubble....."

"Then why can't we 2ee!"

" This is so confusing..."

" Ju2t hold on two me. II wanna get clo2er two the voiice2."

"So you can hear them noww?"

"No. But you can. That why II 2aiid voiice2."

Sollux pulled Eridan closer to his body and they continued walking for a while. It seemed like they were walking in place. The small light hadn't looked like it got any closer, and the voices of their friends didn't become any louder.

They've walked for what seemed like an hour. They walked in complete silence.

"Sol...c..can I ask you some thin'"

"Anythiing."

"Wwell....Wwhy didn't you just use your psionics to savve us?"

Sollux stopped walking.

"Sol?"

Sollux pulled Eridan into a hug. Eridan could feel tears brush up against his shirt as sollux cried.

"Sol are you crying?"

"IIm 2o 2orry ED. II would have iif II could......"

"Wwhat do you mean?"

Sollux pulled away from his hug and held onto Eridans hands.

"Ever 2iince we got on thii2 Earth...m..my p2iioniic2 2topped workiing. II don't know what happened. They ju2t......2topped. "

They stood there in silence for a moment.

"And iit really 2ucked beecau2e of all tho2e 2taiirs II had to walk." Sollux tried to laugh. Eridan tried to too but only tears came from his eyes. He embraced himself with sollux again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't havve brought it up."

"IIt2 okay. You de2erved two know."

"Did anyone else knoww?"

"Ju2t you and Karkat now. II wa2 two a2hamed two tell anybody el2e."

"Did you just say Kar's name normally?"

"Yeah...he doe2nt de2erve my nickname after what he did two you."

Karkats POV:

"GOG DAMN IT!" I accidentally kicked my foot into a step. My foot was hurting. I sat on the step and rested.

"FUCK IM AN IDIOT!"

I took off my shoe to examine my toe. Great just what I need... A bloody toe. Damn I really kicked that step hard.

I felt disgusted looking at it. I put my shoe back on and continued to walk up.

As I took my first step on that foot I immediately fell down.

"AGH! DID I BREAK MY FUCKING TOE?!" I held my foot as I yelled.

How could kicking a step break it?

No...fuck my toe. I need to get to sollux.

I stood back up and pushed all the pain inside. I stepped up the stairs slowly trying to ignore the pain.

"DAMN..." I mumbled. Tears started to form.

"FUCK. SUCK IT UP KARKAT!" I screamed at myself. I finally started running up the stairs. I don't care about my pain. I just need to get to sollux.

I looked at the next sign.

Floor 12

Almost there.... Just a little further Karkat.....

Terezi's POV:

I smelled a familiar scent as we got closer to Cronus's house.....

Honey? Sollux?

"What do you smell?" Vriska asked.

"1 sm3ll sollux....." I start running towards the smell.

"Hey w8 up!" She ran after me. I ignored her and ran faster. I fell on a oft prickly padding. Grass. I stood up and smelled cigarette smoke.

"W3r3 h3r3 r1ght?" I ask.

"Yeah. In the lawn actually." Vriska says. I walk to the front of the house and knock on the door. I think it's the door.

I hear something open.

"Vwhy are you knockin' on my vwindovw?"

"Oh sorry! H4v3 you s33n sollux?"

"Actually I hawve. He came lookin' for Eridan. Is somethin' vwrong?"

"Oh um...no. Th4nks Cronus." I say leaving the window.

"Okay then." I hear the window shut.

"What did he s8y?"

"Sollux w4s h3r3...."

"Really?"

"Look1ng for 3r1d4n."

"Ugh.... He's probably at his apartment or whatever..."

"1 sm3ll h1m 1n th4t d1r3ct1on. L3ts go." I start running again.

"Stop running Terezi! Your gonna get hit 8y a car or something!"

"1 c4nt!" I yell back.

"Just slow down!"

"No!" I run faster. After two minutes of running I stop to smell something else.

"Vr1sk4 wh3r3 4r3 w3 now?" It takes a while for her to reply.

"A 8lock aw8y from his apartment."


	10. Chapter 10

Sollux and Eridan:

"Sol I don't think wwere gettin' anywwhere."  
"II don't even thiink we are anywhere."  
"Wwhats the point?"  
"Come on let2 keep trying. II thiink we are gettiing clo2er."  
Eridan looked at the light which only seemed to get bigger very slightly.   
"It is a little more bigger...okay."   
Sollux grabbed Eridans hand and kissed his cheek. Eridan blushed and walked with him trying to get closer.   
"Hey sol! I can't hear anyone anymore. Can you?"   
"II....II thiink 2o....iit2 2tiill Karkat. II don't know what he2 2ayiing." Sollux says trying to walk faster. 

Karkats POV:

I made it to the fourteenth floor. I sighed of relief. I was almost there. I ran up the last FLIGHT of stairs and found myself on the last floor.

Floor fifteen

I ran up all the doors looking for 80. I found it and smiled. I knocked on the door.   
"S-SOLLUX? ITS ME KARKAT. OPEN UP." I said from the outside. He didn't answer. I knocked again a little frustrated.   
"CAPTOR OPEN UP!" I yelled. I quickly shut my mouth remembering in not alone. I'm in an apartment building. I wondered....  
I put my hand on the knob and twisted it.   
The door opened. My jaw dropped. I walked inside.  
"YOUR SO STUPID SOLLUX- SOLLUX?" He wasn't here. I looked around. No sign of him.   
"YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING HIDING!" I say looking under his bed.   
No.   
Closet?   
No.   
Fuck where was he!?  
I walked out of his apartment and closed the door. I slid my back down the door and sat on the floor thinking where he could have gone.   
"Sollux where are you...." I whispered.   
I closed my eyes.

Where is he?   
Come on Karkat think!   
You've known him for so many sweeps.   
Where's a place you know he goes to?

I opened my eyes to a cold chill running up my arm. I looked around and saw a door. I stood up and walked over to it. I opened the door more than what it already was. I saw stairs leading up. The rooftop?

Gog I'm fucking tired of these stairs....but what if Sollux is up there?   
I look up the stairs. I sigh and start walking up. The cold air hits me and I slightly shiver. Good thing I'm wearing a sweater.

I walked up and looked at the dark black bluish sky. The wind gets a little stronger. I walk around and find a chair with a book on it.   
"WAIT-IS THAT..." I picked it up and turned to the first page. It is.   
Sollux's fucking diary. Oh this is too good to be true.

I sit down on the chair it was on. I start to read the first page when the chair breaks under me. I fall to the hard roof.   
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yell. I sit up grabbing the book and turning to the first page.

Journal entry #1

So I'm deciding to start doing this journal shit or whatever. A lot of stuff has been going on and I fucking hate it.   
Ugh....I really need to talk to someone...but I'm too shy to. That's why I am writing this. I was thinking for the past couple of days...   
I think that I don't actually love the person I was flushed for before....it's somebody else now......  
I......I don't think I can talk about him though.....not yet anyways.....   
I think I'm done for now.....see ya.  
-SC

Wait....did he say....him? Holy shit...  
I thought captor was straight.   
Him.....could it be me? No.   
No it's not....

Sollux would never like me. Never. I can't get my hopes up. I close the book and hold it in my hands saving to read the rest later. I know it's invading his privacy....but.....why would it be up here on the roof alone? I know he must be hiding up here then.

I start walking around the roof looking. I thought he could be hiding in a corner somewhere but he's not. I sighed.   
Tears started to roll down my face.   
"SOLLUX WHERE ARE YOU?" I sat in the middle of the roof and pulled my knees close to my chest. I watched my tears fall onto the roof. I stare at them then notice something next to me...  
It's purple....no.

Is that the fucking stuff we dropped on Eridan? I take a closer look and it's not.   
It's his blood.   
Blood? What the fuck? How is Eridans blood here?

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!" I heard a girl scream. I jumped and immediately stood up. I grabbed the journal. I can't forget it....  
I heard two girl voices. I walked around and looked over the edge. I saw Vriska and Terezi.

I shouted down to them.   
"VRISKA! TEREZI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?"  
"KARKAT! Get down here now!!!!!!!!" Vriska yelled back.   
"K4rkl3s? Wh4ts go1ng on vr1sk4? Why d1d you scr34m?" 

-fifteen minutes before-

Terezi's POV:

I could smell Sollux's honey scent grow stronger. There was something else too... Eridans scent was becoming stronger as well.

" Vr1sk4 4r3 w3 th3r3 y3t? Th3yr3 g3tt1ng strong3r.... Th31r sm3ll..."  
"Just a couple of more 8uildings down." She said. I nodded and continued walking on the rough ground below me. I almost tripped a few times but caught myself.

"Were here." She said grabbing my shoulder. I smell them really close by.   
"Th31r sc3nt 1snt norm4l." I say turning my head to my left.   
"Normal?"

"Y3s....th3 sm3ll 1s too much." I say starting to walk to my left.   
"Where are you going? Your going into an alley!" I hear Vriska grab my hand.   
"Th3yr3 ov3r h3r3." I say smelling the air.

"I don't trust the looks of this alley. Stay close 8ut 8ehind me....I'll check it out first." She says pulling me into the direction I was originally going.   
"F1n3."

I let her drag me by my hand. I can't take the smell.

It's so strong and overwhelming.   
Vriska suddenly stops and I tilt my head.   
"Hold up." She says. I stand still and I hear only a couple of steps before she screams.

I jump at the surprise of her scream.

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!"   
I walk a couple of steps and I bump into her.

"VRISKA! TEREZI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I heard the familiar troll yell.  
Karkles!   
Karkat?   
"KARKAT! Get down here now!!!!!!!!" Vriska yelled back.

"K4rkl3s? Wh4ts go1ng on vr1sk4? Why d1d you scr34m?" I ask confused.   
"I can't tell you. You should 8e happy you can't see right now. Karkat hurry the fuck up!" I heard shakiness in her voice.

She suddenly pulled me into a hug and I could feel her wet tears soak my shoulder. I pat her back.   
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SERKET!?" Karkat yelled at us. Where is he? I listen to where his voice came from.

Is he above us?

"1s h3 on th3 roof of th3 4p4rtm3nt?" I ask.   
"Yeah. Karkat! Can you not see what's right there!" She yelled up still crying.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"Look!" She shouts before crying even more. What were they looking at?   
"I CANT SEE! ITS SO FUCKING DARK WHERE YOU ARE. OH THANK GOG THERES LADDERS RIGHT HERE." Karkat says. I hear the sound of metal. It must be the ladder attached  
To the sides of the building he talked about.

"Vr1sk4 wh4ts go1ng on?" I ask.   
She backs away and I hear beeping.

"Wh4t 4r3 you do1ng?"  
"Calling 911."   
"Why?" I ask. I hear her sigh and try to keep her tears inside.

"I can't tell you-just...just- follow your nose." She cries before walking away slowly.

"Yeah you need to come to the apartment complex on Hussie street. In the alley......I can't say.....oh my Gog just please hurry!.....we need an am8ulance!........it's two of my friends.......they're DIEING! "

DIEING! What was she talking about.   
I feel my heart race when she said that. I follow my nose as she says. The smell of Eridan and sollux was taking over everything. I walked closer to the smell and I felt something odd under my shoes.

I went in one knee to the floor. I put my finger on the floor and felt an odd substance.   
I lifted my finger to smell the odd liquid.   
Wait....is this.....Eridans blood again?   
No this is different.....  
It smells like honey too......

Is this both of their blood? What else could it be!? It was blood. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. Why am I crying? You don't know they're hurt or something....but then again.....Vriska said her friends were.....d-.....no it's not true!

I crawl on my hands and knees.I feel something prickly and smooth at the same time. Is this grass? Yes grass. The small little pointy green plant. I start placing my hands over the grass to feel for something. The leafs had blood covered all over. I then felt a cloth like feeling that was moist.

Was this clothing? Wait....   
I put my hand over something rough hard yet smooth. This was skin...I them felt fingers touch my hand. This was a hand. I was touching someone's hand. I lifted my hand away quickly.

I wiped the tears away from my cheek to only smear my face with blood.   
I slowly put my hand back down. I land on hair. I feel a horn. It was pointy and sharp. I slowly realized I was touching two horns. Was I touching Sollux's face? Sollux?

Why would he be bleeding? I then move my hand to only feel another head. This was Eridan. I knew right away. The horns felt like the way his were shaped.

I was touching the dead bodies of sollux and Eridan. I shot my hand back. I backed up and fell to my knees crying. I put my hands to my face. Blood smeared all over. I didn't care. I cried and I felt Vriska rush up to me. Both of us crying on the floor. Are they really dead?

Dead?   
How are they dead?   
How......

Karkats POV:

I looked over the side and found ladders leading down. I quickly stepped off watching myself. I held on to the journal as best as I could.

I tried looking over my shoulder to see what the hell she was yelling about. I just saw something on the floor. It was dark in the alley. Only a lamp post lit it up.

I could hear Vriska crying.   
Vriska crying? That's a first....  
I heard Terezi crying too..... I tried to hurry back down the fifteen floor building. I almost dropped the journal of Sollux's. I needed to save it. But why were they crying!?

I was so caught up in my thoughts I accidentally slipped. Only two seconds later I quickly gripped into a ladder. I was closer to the ground.

I could feel my feet swaying as I tried to regain my grip on the ladder. I looked at the building. Where I was I was probably in between the tenth and fifth floor. I hurried faster. The cries were getting worst. I began to cry and I didn't even know what the fuck was going on.

If I got closer to them by falling and grabbing on....then I can keep doing that right?

I decided to risk it and I let go of the ladder and grabbed it again after I past a few handles.  
I looked down and saw Terezi next to a bush. What was she doing?

I looked at the building and examined how much further I needed to go down.  
About a thirty foot drop. Or fifty?   
Oh Gog my arms are shaking. The wind flaps open the journal but I hold on to it as tightly as I can. I look at my feet and I see the floor part of the fire escape I'm climbing. Seriously?

Why didn't they make stairs instead of a fucking ladder? This Earth is really fucking retarded. I sigh and keep taking steps in the handles. It takes me about five minutes to climb down about three floors worth.

I can hear Terezi crying. I tried to hurry.   
"HOW FAR DO I HAVE?!" I yelled still facing the building.   
"Just let go!" I heard Vriska yell.   
"WHAT? FUCK NO IM BOT LETTING GO!"

"Your fine! Just let go! " she practically screamed at me. I took a breathe and let go.   
What the fuck Karkat!? I felt my back slam against the fire escape floor. I closed my eyes and groaned at the pain. I opened my eyes. I stood up and found myself only a couple of feet away. I decided to jump off. I can't more hurt then what I already am. I jumped down and landed badly on my ankle.

I muffled in my scream and tears of pain ran down my face.   
"Stop your 8itching and get over here....it's-" Vriska said crying. I didn't look at her. The pain was bad. I tried to suck it up. I stumbled over myself and limped standing. I saw them both on their knees crying.

I had a blurry vision. I couldn't see them clearly. I limped over to them and saw familiar colors start to surround them.

Was that....purple and yellow?   
Yellow?   
Sollux?


	11. Chapter 11

Karkats POV:

Yellow....yellow.... Sollux.   
My vision was getting worse. It started getting fuzzy.

I felt a slap on my face and my vision was clear. I saw Vriska standing in front of me crying. She just slapped me. She began to cry even more and rushed into my arms.

"How could this happen to them?" She cried.   
"WHAT? WHO?" I asked.   
"Your an idiot! How are you not upset!" She screamed going back to Terezi in the floor.

Upset? At what? I looked around me again. Then I saw it..... I saw them...  
Tears filled my eyes.   
I was looking at Eridan and Sollux.   
They were on a small bed of grass right next to the cement. Both bleeding massively. Sollux was below Eridan. His face full of blood.

Eridan was covered in his own and his.   
Half of their bodies were on the cement. The upper half was in the grass.

Did they.....how are they....

I covered my eyes hoping it wasn't real.

It's not real!   
It's not real!  
It's not real!   
Sollux isn't....he's not...  
He can't be.....   
He's not dead! He's not!

No your imagining things Karkat!

But....it's real....   
I bend down next to them and I cry. I place my hand over Sollux's that's covered in the purple and yellow blood.   
I look at Eridans body. I give him a glare.

"YOU DID THIS...." I mumble realizing this must be the only reason they are both dead. He must have done something to sollux for them both to end up this way.

But....   
His blood was on the roof..... Don't tell me they were fighting up there and fell!?

It can't be. I get up in anger and scream. Terezi and Vriska look at me and keep crying.   
"W3 should h4v3 n3v3r don3 th4t to 3r1d4n." Terezi cries. I look at her and kneel down to her.

"HE FUCKING DESERVES IT!"   
"For wh4t! 1 just fuck1ng 4gr33d b3c4us3 1 w4s bor3d 4nd w4nt3d 4 l4ugh!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU FUCKING THINK THAT HARMLESS PRANK CAUSED THIS!" I say yelling at her. I didn't mean to...but I was just having mixed feelings.

Anger.....  
Sorrow......  
My heart breaking.......

"H4rml3ss? Look 4t th3m! Do th3y look unh4rm3d!? 1 c4nt s33 th3m but 1 do h4v3 4n 1m4g1n4t1on!" She yelled back. Vriska stopped hugging her and Terezi stood up. She went face to face with me. Her face was only anger. At me....

"Th1s 1s 4ll your f4ult k4rk4t! You m4d3 th3m l1k3 th1s! 1....." She takes a step back from me and starts to cry even more than she did before.

"1 c4nt b3l13v3 1 w4s 3v3r flush3d for you..... Your 4 horr1bl3 p3rson!" She screamed in my face than ran away crying.

Flushed....flushed for me? Terezi was flushed for me!?

Vriska looked at me with the same look Terezi had on her face.

"Your really an asshole... " she got up and started looking for Terezi but was stopped by the paramedics. I ran back over to Sollux and Eridan.

It wasn't me......  
It was this fucking prick right here!

I grab Sollux's hand again gently.   
I cry and look at his body. Lifeless body being covered by another lifeless bod- wait!

"He's breathing...." I whisper to myself.   
They're breathing.... They're both breathing!

"THEYRE BREATHING!!!!" I yell out to them. The paramedics quickly tun over to where I am and ask me to move out of the way.

I stepped back and a little hope was given back to me.

They're breathing....  
Sollux was breathing.....  
He was really breathing.   
Those very faint breaths gave me hope. Small breaths.....

I look around me and I spot Terezi sitting with her knees to her chest by the building. She's still crying.

I slowly walk up to her hoping she doesn't smell me coming.   
But of course she would.

"Go 4w4y..."

"TEREZI.....I-......THEYRE BREATHING."   
She quickly shoots her head at my direction and tears fall.

"Th3yr3 br34th1ng!?" She asks me standing up.

"YES BUT VERY SLIGHTLY! I PROMISE I SAW SOLLUX'S CHEST SLOWLY MOVE UP!" I say. She gives me a very faint smile and cries into my chest as she hugs me. I cry too and hug back tightly.

"4r3 th3y both br34th1ng?" She mumbles.   
"BOTH ARE...." I say. She hugs me more but then pulls away going over to Vriska. I think she just remembered she told me she was flushed for me....  
WAS........

Terezi's POV:

I can't believe I told him!   
I can't believe I was actually flushed for him though!   
He was so horrible! I know this is his fault! It's all his!

I cried into my knees and I thought about everything I just witnessed and said. I could hear the men of the paramedics talk to Vriska. Then I hear Karkat. He yelled something but I didn't really care what he had to say anymore.

My friends are dead because of him.   
Then start smelling him come closer to me. Oh Gog.....now I have to deal with him.....

"Go 4w4y..." I say warning him to leave me alone.

"TEREZI.....I-." He pauses for a moment as if he's thinking of what to say to me.   
"THEYRE BREATHING."   
I quickly turn my head towards him and rethink what he just said.

"Th3yr3 br34th1ng!?" I ask standing up.   
Could they be breathing? But how!

When I examined their bodies they were indeed lifeless!

"YES BUT VERY SLIGHTLY! I PROMISE I SAW SOLLUX'S CHEST SLOWLY MOVE UP!" He says promising me that he's telling the truth. Why would he lie about that!? I smile faintly and hug him soaking his shirt with my tears. He hugs back giving me some comfort.

Wait.....he said Sollux's chest was moving.

"4r3 th3y both br34th1ng?" I ask unaware.

"BOTH ARE...." He says. I now start crying tears of joy! There might be hope of them living!   
I hug him back tighter. They're going to have a chance!

I was about to think about kissing his cheek when I remembered I told him I was flushed.

Stupid Terezi! Your so stupid!

I quickly pull away as if he wasn't there and walk to the smell of Vriska. She is the only person I want to be near.   
I find her and she hugs me back.   
"I can't 8elieve they're 8reathing. There's still a chance..." She says holding me. I can hear gurneys roll along the concrete.

"Wh4ts h4pp3n1ng?" I ask confused.

"Were going to the hospital that's what. So are they.... We need to call everyone else and tell them. "

"So th3r3 r34lly 1s 4 ch4nc3..." I say still thinking it was impossible.

"They said its a small chance....8ut yeah no matter what that chance of luck is there..."

Eridan and sollux: 

Sollux and Eridan actually got closer. The voices were now all gone but karkats to sollux. He still couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Sol wwere gettin' closer!"

"II know! Iim 2tiill wonderiing what thii2 place ii2 though....." He says sighing.

"Sol....Wwhats this?!" Eridan says looking at his hand. A small spot of a bright light appeared on the palm if his hand.

"Let me 2ee..." Sollux pulls his hand closer to his face to examine it.

"Wwhy is there a light in my hand!?" Eridan said getting scared.

"Ed calm down.... II don't thiink iit2 anythiing two worry about...." Sollux wondered and put his hand over Eridans. He quickly pulled away after feeling a shock go through him from touching it.

"Are you okay sol?"

"Yeah Iim fiin-.....holy 2hiit....."

"Wwhat!?"

"II can hear Karkat iin my head...he2 2creamiing at 2omeone now."

"Sol....he's screaming at me."

"What?"

"I can hear him very clear. He's yelling at me...."

"Fuckiing a22hole."

"No! He's asking me some thin' ....it's about you."

"Me?"

"He said.... He said that he wwant a to knoww...."

"Knoww Wwhat?"

"He's gone. I don't knoww. "

"Well II can't hear hiim anymore eiither....hey...iit2 gone!" Sollux said looking at Eridans hand.

"Wweird."

"Ii2 iit me or ii2 the liight gettiing clo2er two u2?" Sollux pointed to the spot of light far out in the distance. It was getting closer to them.

"It is. Let's go."

"Ed Waiit!" Sollux pulled his arm and Eridan stopped looking at him confused.

"Wwhat?"

"II ju2t feel liike we 2houldnt go two iit anymore. II have a bad feeliing."

"Sol please! That light could be our answwer to Wwhat this is!"

"Fiine....but II 2tiill don't tru2t iit."


	12. Chapter 12

Karkats POV:

We rode in the back of the Emergency car. I was in the one Sollux was in. Terezi and Vriska took the one Eridan was in. I sat beside Sollux as I saw two of the men put a breathing mask on sollux and hook him up to some stuff. The tears kept rolling down my face.  
I looked down at Sollux's journal. I rubbed my thumb against the cover. I sighed and look back at sollux.   
"Sir, do yo know if he has any family?" One of the guys asked me.

"JUST HIS BROTHER."  
"Does he know about this? If not would you call him?"

"OH YEAH..." I quickly pulled out my phone and I dialed Sollux's brother Mituna.

"H3ll0?"

"MITUNA! ITS KARKAT. Y-"

"Why 4r3 y0u c4ll1ng m3?"

"SOLLUX IS REALLY HURT AND YOU NEED TO COME DOWN THE THE HOSPITAL RIGHT AWAY!"

"Wh47 h4pp3n3d!?"

"ILL EXPLAIN WHEN YOU GET TO THE HOSPITAL. WE'LL BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES."

"0k4y 1m 0n my w4y w17h tul1p."  
He hung up first and I put my phone away.

"Sir do you know what happened to your friend here, or the one in the other car?"

"N-NO. NO ONE DOES. WE JUST FOUND THEM." I said shakily. He nodded and CONTINUED doing whatever he was doing.

Sollux please....be okay..don't die on me.

I cupped my hand together and my legs were shaky. I already knew Terezi and Vriska were telling everyone. I didn't bother messaging anyone. They probably already told everyone. I looked at the time and it was almost midnight. I sighed and I felt myself starting to drip to sleep.

No Karkat no! Your staying awake! For sollux!

I shot my eyes back open and looked at. Sollux. His breathing didn't look like much. His chest barely moved at all other than from the bumps in the road. His face had been wiped of the blood around his lips and nose. Most of himself was still bloody. Dirt and grass was in his hair.

I felt the car come to a stop and the doors of the back flung open. Sollux was rush out on a gurney into the hospital.

I looked out and saw Vriska and Terezi rushing up beside me as we watched nurses and DOCTORS take them into different rooms. A NURSE stopped us before we could follow.

"Sir, ladies, I can't let you three go in with the patients without a family members consent. Is there any family in the way?" The nurse asked.   
"ONE OF THEIR BROTHERS."  
"4nd th3 oth3rs broth3r 4s w3ll." Terezi cried.

"Okay...you all can wait over there while they are being treated." She pointed to a waiting room. We took our seats and one by one everyone came.   
"What Happened?" Kanaya asked rushing to us along with Nepeta and Equius.

"We don't really know ourselves." Vriska said trying not to cry in front of Equius.

"Where's efurryone else?" Nepeta asked tears about to break.   
"Th3yr3 on th31r w4y."

All three of them sat beside us in silence. The next one to come was Mituna, and his girlfriend Latula.   
"Wh47 h4pp3n3d 70 50llux?! " he asked rushing over to us. Latula immediately hugged Terezi and Vriska both at the same time.

"WE...WE DONT KNOW... BUT HIM AND ERIDAN ARE PRETTY BAD." I said. Mituna stared at me with a shocked look on his face. Just then Cronus came in but immediately went to the nurse. I looked at them mouth for what seems like seconds before coming to us.

"Mituna!" He yelled. He hugged him. As he pulled Sollux's brother into a hug he started to cry along with Mituna.   
"It's gonna be fine. I bet they're okay." He said closing his eyes.

"Wh47 d1d 7h3 nur53 54y?"   
"They're doin' ewverythin' they can right now for both of them. They said they're gonna do a fevw tests."   
Mituna nodded and he let go. Cronus then came up to us.   
"Do any of you knovw vwhat happened to Eridan?" He said crossing his arms trying to hide his tears.

Everyone shook their heads no and he sighed. Him and Mituna went back to talk to the nurse.   
I sighed and put my head in between my knees trying to calm myself down.

I hope Sollux is okay.....he has to be....  
He needs to come back....

We all sat in silence in the waiting room. Nepeta has fallen asleep on Equius. Mituna and Cronus were just keeping eachother company.   
I sat by myself in the corner just worrying about sollux.   
Everyone else had came by then. I didn't pay any attention to them though. I was lost in my own thoughts.

"M1nd 1f 1 s1t w1th you?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Terezi.   
"SURE...." I said. She sat quietly next to me.

"Th3ll b3 ok4y...1 know 1t..." She said putting her hand in my shoulder. I quickly pushed her hand away.   
"YOU DONT KNOW THAT..." I looked away. I felt bad for pushing her away but I didn't care.

I just wanted to see sollux.   
"SORRY..." I said mumbling. I didn't look at her but I could feel her facing towards me. Doesn't matter either way..she can't see.

"K4rk4t you sm3ll d3pr3ss3d 4nd 3x4ust3d. You should g3t som3 r3st-"  
"NO." I quickly said shooting my attention towards her. "IM NOT SLEEPING UNTIL I KNOW SOLLUX IS OKAY..."

I rubbed the back of my neck starting to worry even more. She then put her arms around me and rested her head on me.

"1ts go1ng to b3 ok4y....." She tried to comfort. I sighed and put my arms around her. I pulled her closer hugging.   
"YOU SHOULD GET SOME REST THOUGH. NO OFFENSE BUT YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT." I said. She giggled which made the edge of my lips slightly curl up.

"Ok4y...." She yawned and tightened her grip around me. I sighed and lightly started petting her head. She fell asleep on me about five minutes later.

I began to feel my eyes become heavy but I snapped myself awake every time I realized it.

Please let sollux be okay....

I then noticed that somebody else came into the room.  
"PORRIM?"I asked. She nodded and sat on the seat next to mine.

"I saw everything fro+m my windo+w. Ho+w are yo+u do+ing?" She whispered taking notice of Terezi sleeping on me.

"I DONT FUCKING CARE ABOUT MYSELF....." I barked at her. She looked away and then put her hand over mine.

"I kno+w this is hard Karkat....but.....yo+u have to+ mo+ve o+n fro+m things and lo+o+k. o+ut Fo+r. yo+urself...."  
I gave her a confused yet angry look.   
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING SAY?!" I felt Terezi squirm in my lap so I watched my tone.   
"I'm just saying....anything can happen....and if so+llux do+esnt-....just pro+miss me that yo+u will take care o+f yo+urself no+ matter what happens o+kay?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

It took me a notice to realize what she meant.... I slightly nodded still trying to believe what she said.

Sollux is going to be fine...he's going to be fine....nothing bad is going to happen to him anymore...I know it!

"Ampora and Captor?" A nurse came in holding a clipboard. Everyone stood up immediately. I tapped terezis shoulder and she woke up.   
"K4rkl3s wh4t-"

"THE NURSE IS BACK." I said. She almost immediately stood up along with me.   
Mituna and Cromus walked up to the nurse together.

"Vwhats vwrong vwith them?" Cronus asked comforting Mituna who's held onto his arm.   
"4r3 7h3y 0k4y?" He asked shaking.

"Eridan Ampora and Sollux Captor are both in a coma. However it seems like Mr. Captors is more serious than Mr. Amporas.They have a severe blood loss and a both have a broken leg and arm. Only a few ribs broke. It seems like the grass was a padding in some way, as it was how they were found. Also....there is only a thirty percent chance that either of them will wake up.....I'm sorry." She said as if she actually felt something for them like the rest of us.   
I stared in disbelief as she explained what was wrong.

No....no! He can't be in a coma! No!

Tears rolled down my face and I was pulled into an embrace with Porrim and Kanaya at the same time.   
I guess they noticed me crying...and they know how much Sollux means to me...

I completely broke down. I heard Kanaya whisper.   
"It's....Its Going To Be Okay....I Promise....."

I shook my head still trying to convince myself this isn't happening.

He can't be in a coma! He can't...  
How...how could this happen!?!? 

"You are allowed to see them both if the family members allow it." The nurse said. I turned my head to Cronus and Mituna. They looked at eachother then back to the nurse. They nodded.

"Okay." The nurse gave a small smile.   
Mituna ran up to Latula and she hugged him tight. 

Eridan and Sollux: 

"Ow..." Sollux said rubbing his hand.   
"Wwhat?" Eridan asked worried.   
"Nothiing....2omethiing keep2 2tiingiing my hand. IIm Fiine." Sollux said still wondering what kept hurting him.   
"I feel a stingin' too....but it doesn't hurt. It feels nice and comforting." Eridan smiled.

"Then what keep2 on hurtiing me?"  
"I don't knoww. Is it your right hand?"  
"Yeah iit ii2..." Sollux said still wondering.

"I bet your fine. Just try to ignore it. Okay?" Eridan said holding into his left hand.   
Sollux smiled and kissed Eridans forehead.

"Look...were almo2t there.."  
"Yeah. Wwhat do you think it is?"  
"Ju2t look2 liike a giiant liight two me.."   
"Maybe...but there has to be a reason Wwhy it's the only other thing here than us."

Sollux stopped in his tracks standing still.   
He stared at the black empty space.

"Sol....Wwhats wwrong?"  
"What iif there ii2 no poiint two thii2.... II mean....what iif we are dead and thii2 ii2 nothiing....."

"There has to be a point.... Wwhat else wwould wwe be doin' here then?" Eridan stated trying not to lose hope in anything.

"II....II ju2t feel really tiired....let2 keep goiing...."  
Sollux grabbed his hand again and began to walk again with Eridan. 

Karkats POV: 

Mituna and Latula only spent five minutes alone with Sollux. I peeked through the window. Latula was standing by with her hand on Mitunas shoulder. He was on his knees next to Sollux's bed. I couldn't see Sollux's face. The curtains were only open by an inch. I could only see the two of them.   
Mituna was cryin and holding Sollux's hand. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Y0u guy5 c4n 533 h1m n0w..." He wiped away his tears holding Latula.   
Almost everyone went into the room. Some were in Eridans room which was the door across. I wanted to be with sollux alone.

I read only phone that you could talk to people in their comas. Sometimes they can hear you and maybe even help them come back.   
I had a few things to tell him....

Terezi's POV:

I first went into Eridans room. I could smell the medicines and vaccines around me.   
I heard the heart monitor beeping at a steady pace.   
I found my way over to the bed. I knew their were people in the room with me.   
Especially Cronus...

"Is this vwhy you and Sollux vwere lookin' for him?" Cronus said from behind me.

"Y34h.....but 1 d1dnt know th1s h4pp3n3d....." I cried. I found Eridans hand and I placed mine over his lightly. His cold skin was rough yet also smooth.   
I heard Cronus move towards the bed.

"Please vwake up soon Eridan....." He whispered. I almost cried but I kept it in. He patted my back and left the room.

I was glad I couldn't see anyone...  
I just wouldn't stand to see all these heart broken faces.  
And the broken friends I have here in these two hospital beds.

"3r1d4n...." I began to say hoping he could hear me... "Most of us d1dnt m34n wh4t h4pp3n3d....1 only thought of 1t 4s 4 jok3.... Pl34s3 w4k3 up 4long w1th sollux....you h4v3 mor3 fr13nds th4n you r34l1s3.....1 know sollux m3ss3d w1th you 4 wh1l3 b4ck but your sp3c14l to 3v3ryon3....3v3n sollux....."

I kissed his forehead. Yes a little awkward but he's my friend and I don't want any of my friends to leave the life we all have together. I walked out of the room and found myself now in Sollux's.

The room smelled the same as Eridans but it had his scent of honey.

I walked up to the bed and found his hand like Eridans.

"H3y sollux...." I whispered. I realized someone else was in the room with me. Other than sollux.....   
They tried keeping quiet as if they tried to hear what I was saying.   
I didn't care anymore.

"L1st3n....oh 1 hop3 you c4n h34r me...." I paused again thinking of what to say to him even after I knew.   
"Pl34s3 w4k3 up sollux. You h4v3 so m4ny fr13nds 4nd 1 don't know 1f 4nyon3 w1ll 3v3r b3 th3 s4m3 w1th out you... You m34n so much to 3v3ryon3... 1 b3t 3v3n 3r1d4n 1s gonn4 b3 ups3t w1thout you....just....you 4nd 3r1d4n pl34s3 w4k3 up....."

I kissed his forehead like I did with Eridans. I started to walk out when I stopped at the door. I remembered the person in the room was still there.

"Hop3 you h4v3 som3th1ng to s4y to 3r1d4n k4rk4t..." I walked out of the room going back to the lobby.


	13. Chapter 13

Karkats POV:

"Hop3 you h4v3 som3th1ng to s4y to 3r1d4n k4rk4t..."

I was in the room when Terezi was there. I was about to say something to sollux but I was too shocked by his condition to say anything. I just stood quiet as Terezi was there.

I really don't wanna say anything to Eridan. I'm just worried about Sollux.

I guess I could say something to him...but my main priority right now is sollux. Terezi walked out leaving me alone in the hospital room with sollux. I shuffled over to his body and looked at him.   
He was still barely breathing along with the breathing mask they had him on.   
His leg and arm was in a cast. I also noticed his neck had something around it. They didn't mention anything about that.

I felt tears slowly start to form in my eyes again.   
I grabbed his left hand gently. 

"Hey sollux...." I whispered out to him.

"Gog I hope you can hear me...." I said trying to keep in more tears.   
"I...just.....please wake up. Don't leave me here alone.....your my best friend and...... I can't imagine my life without you in it.... you've made a huge impact on it......." My tears couldn't be held back anymore. I cried.   
"Please....don't leave me..... Everyone needs you here..... I...... I need you...."

Oh I wish he could hear me....and then I wish he can't......

"Sollux.....I have to tell you something....."

 

Eridan and Sollux:

"The vvoices are back." Eridan said slightly jumping at the sudden change.   
" Damn iit. II only hear Karkat. Why can't II hear anyone el2e!" Sollux said in frustration.   
He was getting tired of Karkat. He felt like he was betrayed when the incident happened with Eridan. He never thought Karkat would do something that terrible.

"It's okay sol....I bet they're there...."  
"Well II don't care anymore...Iim never goiing two forgiive them..."  
"Forgive them for Wwhat?"  
"For doiing what they Diid two you..."

Eridan paused after sollux said that. He then smiled to himself.

"I think I can...."  
"Ed what-"   
"I can hear them....most of them actually apologized.....they didn't mean for me to get hurt....evven Fef said she's sorry...." Eridan smiled again as he CONTINUED to listen to the voices.

"II wii2h II could hear that two..." Sollux smiled and hugged Eridan.   
"And II 2tiill feel the tiingly feeliing in my hand....iit2 my left hand though..."

Sollux said looking at his left hand. What they didn't know is that the feeling was of someone holding there hand in the real world.....

 

Karkats POV: 

After I finished talking to sollux I walked out into the hallway. I saw everybody gathered up in Eridans room.

I sighed and walked in. I saw Eridans body is bad condition like sollux...but sollux was worse than him.   
He didn't have the thing around his neck. I clenched my fist at my sides.

Why did sollux have to end up bad but your better?

I saw Eridans older brother Cronus holding his hand. He was crying. I don't think I've ever seen him cry. I don't think anybody has telling from all of their faces covered in tears.   
Mituna came up from behind him and put his hand in his shoulder.

"1m 50rry cr0nu5...."

"Me too...." He got up from the floor and gave Mituna a hug.   
Everyone started leaving the room.   
I waited for all of them to leave before I talked to Eridan.   
What am I suppose to say to this guy?   
I can't say what I said to sollux.....

Once everyone left I walked up to his bed.   
His cheek was covered in scratches.

"HEY ERIDAN...." I said in my regular tone but close to a whisper.

"UM.....IM SORRY THAT THIS HAPPENED TO YOU...."

Seriously? What do I say to this guy?

"CRONUS REALLY WANTS YOU BACK HERE....KIND OF EVERYONE DOES....." I rubbed the back of my neck feeling kind of weird.   
"LOOK ERIDAN.....IM GONNA BE HONEST....I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO YOU.....I DONT KNOW IF YOU CAN EVEN HEAR ME.....  
CAN YOU SHOW ME IF YOUR ACTUALLY LISTENING OR SOMETHING!?" I accidentally yelled at that part.

I looked at his body for any sign. He was still motionless.   
"That's what I thought......" I whispered under my breath.

I walked out if his room. I went down to the lobby. I saw everyone sitting down except for Nepeta and Equius.   
They both were outside of the hospital. I could see them from the window.   
I think Equius was trying to get her to stop crying.... I wanted to help.... She really seemed bad....

I was about to walk out when I saw Equius hug her....and she wasn't screaming in pain!   
How the fuck is that happening!? Isn't he like super strong.

I remember I broke my arm from just arm wrestling with him!   
How is he hugging her!?   
I ran outside to see them.

"EQUIUS.....HOW ARE YOU FUCKING HUGGING HER WITHOUT CRUSHING HER!?" I asked really confused.   
They both jumped back from eachother. Equius started getting sweaty as usual and nepeta started stuttering.

"I....k-karkitty....d-don't tell anyone."

"NEPETA....HOW CAN HE HUG YOU?" I asked still confused.

Equius gave nepeta a weird look. She nodded and she pulled me out of sight of the window. Equius followed.   
"Karkat...." She didn't say karkitty.   
Oh Gog....

"He...Equius isn't strong anymore...."

"WHAT?"

"It seems that....when we all arrived to this planet...." Equius started to say.

"He hasn't been all strong like he used to." Nepeta finished.

"WAIT!.......it stopped when we came here?" I asked trying to believe what I just heard.

Equius nodded. "You must not tell this to any of the others." Equius said taking my shoulders. I flinched at first because I thought he was going to crush me.

But he didn't.....I was completely fine.   
I nodded.

"HOLY SHIT....." I mumbled.

He let go of me and started to process everything in my mind.

So if sollux and Equius lost something when we first came here.....does that mean the others lost something too?

Equius and his strength.....  
Sollux and his psionics.....

Is there anyone else?

"I WONT TELL...." I said walking back into the hospital. I sat in the lobby with everyone wondering who else could have lost something.

I know for a fact I didn't....

Kanaya? I don't know....maybe....  
I moved myself over next to her.   
"HEY KANAYA...." I said not looking at her.

"Yes Karkat? Did You Want Something?" She said in her motherly voice. How is she so calm right now? She's probably doing the best she can for the sake of others.

"WHEN WE FIRST CAME HERE.....DID YOU LOSE ANYTHING? LIKE ABOUT YOURSELF?" I asked questioning myself. I don't even know what I am saying.

"No....I Do Not Think So? Why The Sudden Question?"  
Fuck.

"Oh! NOTHING! JUST CURIOUS!" I quickly moved back to my original seat.   
She just shook her head and she began talking to Porrim.   
I looked at everyone again.

Terezi? She was sitting cross legged on her chair. She's blind. I sit next to her hoping she wouldn't realize me there but I keep forgetting she can smell.

"D1d you t4lk to 3r1d4n?"

"YEAH I ACTUALLY DID."

"W3ll 1 k1nd4 know...just 4sk3d for th3 h3ck of 1t.." She slightly laughed.

"YOU KNEW?" I asked confused. "WHAT YOU TASTED MY WORDS?" I asked teasing. She laughed and nudged my arm.   
"No 1 s4w you from h1s w1ndo-" she quickly cupped her mouth with bother her hands.   
"WHAT?" 

 

Terezi's POV:

Damn! I didn't want anyone to know! Shit!

"WHAT?"

"Noth1ng."

"NO. I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID....WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Damn it! Ugh... I can't hide it anymore.   
I dragged him outside.

"WHOA WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Shut up 4nd just follow m3." I said back.

I pulled him outside and I started to stutter.

"1-......1m not bl1nd....." The truth is out...  
I'm not blind anymore.....

Ever since we came to this earth I've been getting my vision back more and more.   
I keep pretending I'm blind so no one knows. I meant to tell them all one day...but I feel like it needed to be kept a secret.   
Whenever someone dragged me around.... I just closed my eyes to pretend to be blind again.   
I close my eyes most of the time... I like to smell and taste everything still...  
I've been slowly getting used to seeing again.

"YOUR NOT BLIND?"   
I nodded my head and took off my red glasses. I opened my eyes and was met with his.

I haven't seen him up close before. He looked different than how he used to.

I mean....he's still short but.....he looks slightly different.

"SO YOUVE BEEN ABLE TO SEE THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

"Pl34s3 k4rk4t.....don't t3ll 4nyon3 y3t..... 1m pl4nn1ng on t3ll1ng th3m but not y3t!" I begged taking a hold of his hands.   
"AND WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING EVERYONE OF THIS FUCKING NEWS!"

"1... 1 don't know..."

"IM NOT GONNA TELL.....BUT I CANT BELIEVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM EVERYONE FOR SO LONG."

"K4rk4-" he stormed off back into the hospital. I sighed and put my glasses back on. I started walking back into the hospital closing my eyes....pretending to be my old self......


	14. Chapter 14

Eridan and Sollux:

"Sol....can wwe rest for a bit. My leg hurts...."   
"Miine two...."   
Sollux and Eridan stopped walking and sat in the floor together. They crossed their legs and just sat.   
"Sol?" Eridan broke the awkward silence.   
"Yeah ED?" Sollux asked staring at him.   
"Um...d-do you feel.....strange?"   
"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't knoww....like....do you feel different?"

"Other than all the 2tuff we've been feeliing or heariing then no."

"Oh wwell that's kind of Wwhat I meant...I think?" Eridan rubbed the back of his neck.

"II don't know....thii2 ii2 all really weiird...."

"Yeah...." Eridan looked behind himself and saw that the strange light had become really close.

"Oh damn! Look sol!" Eridan pointed slightly jumping back towards him.   
Sollux eyes widened in shock. He slowly made Eridan stand up along with himself.   
They stared at the light. They looked at each other and began walking to it.   
Only after a couple of minutes they stood face to face with a mysterious white orb.

"Wwhat is it?"   
"II don't kn-Don't touch iit ED!" Sollux warned as Eridan reached his hand out.   
Eridan quickly pulled back.   
"Wwhat? Wwhy?"

"We don't know what iit doe2...and II don't want anythiing two happen two you." Sollux pulled Eridan back.

"So Wwhat are wwe suppose to do then?" Eridan crossed his arms.

"Let2 ju2t Waiit for a whiile two 2ee  
IIf iit doe2 anythiing....."

"Fine!"

"II ju2t wanna keep you 2afe ED."

"I knoww....but Wwhats the point if wwe are actually dead?"

"We don't know that.......yet." 

 

Karkats POV:

I can't believe Terezi kept this from all of us! How could she!? This is huge....and she kept it a secret? Why?

I sat crossing my legs in the chair in the waiting room.

Mostly everyone went home because they were tired.

The only ones here now are me,Kanaya, Porrim, Terezi,Cronus,Mituna and Latula.

I decided to go back to Sollux's room.   
I went to his room and he still looked the same.   
The heart monitor still beating at a SLOW pace. His breathing the same....

I sat in a chair next to his bed and sighed. I held his hand again. It was so cold and soft.

"Hey sollux...." I whispered. I waited for a response but there was nothing.   
I let go of his hand and looked at my own hand in my lap. I closed my eyes and felt tears beginning to form again.

No! Stop crying Gog damn it!!!

I wiped my eyes and- wait....I totally forgot I had his journal...  
I took it out and placed it on my lap. I looked up at Sollux.

"Yeah sorry...I kinda took it...but....you can't hear me so......it doesn't really matter I guess...." I whispered to him.  
I feel so stupid....

I opened the book and landed in the second page.

Journal entry #2

Oh look entry #2. Haha! So funny...   
Well....I guess I should start writing my fucking feelings down or wherever the fuck.....  
I don't know. Why is this so fucking hard?! Your just a notebook...   
I feel so stupid for doing this.

Okay in the last entry I said that I was flushed for somebody but I'm not anymore....um....it's just that he changed....and were really good friends and I don't want that to change....   
And he been meaner too...Gog I sound like a fucking wiggler complaining....   
I just want my old friend back; my flush crush back..... Well my ex-flush crush..... I have a new one....I think....

-SC 

I flipped the page. 

Journal entry #3

I dozed off last night writing. Sorry.   
I was really tired and emotionally exhausted. I hate thinking about this stuff.   
Oh fuck I'll just say it already.   
I used to like KK..... 

Wait what? He....used to like me? 

I know....KK...my best friend....I liked him for a long time....especially when he got mad over me lifting him with the psionics I use to have..... I know he doesn't like me though..... And I don't like him anymore because he's just been acting different.   
I mean he's such a douche to ED now.....who.....I kinda like now.....   
Why was I a dick to him? He's actually nice when you start to get to know him.... Especially the way he talks....  
It's kinda cute.....

-SC 

I can't read anymore! But I need to know more.... I flipped the page again slightly crying. 

Journal entry #4

It feels kinda good to finally get that off my chest. Sorta.  
Writing it is a good way to start right?   
Eridan and I are actually becoming a little better with each other. He still hates me but all of our fighting is stopping little by little.  
I can't believe I was so mean to him in the past. What was wrong with me?   
I don't really get why everyone else is so mean to him still? I mean, he's changed a lot! He's been trying to become friends with all of us again.   
Am I the only one noticing his good intentions?   
I hope me and Ed become closer. Friends firstly....  
And I hope everyone else starts accepting him...especially KK.

-SC 

I can't believe this! I skipped over a couple of pages. 

Journal entry #16 

Yesterday was about the greatest day of my life so far! Me and ED hung out the whole day not fighting once!   
It was really nice! I mean it's fun to slightly pick on him. I like to see how flushed his face gets whenever I make fun of him.   
It's really fun! I hope Ed can have more days like that. We kinda fought...but other than that it was cool.   
He just got mad because I kept making fun of his scarf and cape.   
It's so cute when he gets all riled up like that.  
When I came home I messaged KK. He was acting really weird....   
Oh well....I don't think it really matters. He was just acting stupid like he always does. I seriously think that KK is getting worse with ED.   
I care for both of them and I don't wanna choose between them if it ever comes to that.   
He was complaining about him most of the chat. I was getting really annoyed with his bullshit.  
I hope they can be friends.

-SC 

Journal entry #20 

Okay KK has been really weird now.   
He told me that he and everyone else wants to this ED a party?   
I know something is up....   
I care for him a lot.... I don't like ED.... I think I lo-

No! No! NO! I can't read anymore! My tears rolled down my face as I shut the book. I looked up at Sollux's body.

"SO YOU FELT LIKE THIS THE WHOLE TIME SOLLUX?" I asked with my eyes getting irritated from all the crying I've done.

"WHY COULDNT YOU FUCKING TELL ME THIS!?" I said to his body.

He still remained the same. I watched his chest slowly rise up and down.   
I threw his journal down to the floor and kicked it under his bed.   
I wiped my eyes and started to pace back and forth in his room. 

He was fucking flushed for me?!?! How could you be such an idiot Karkat!!??   
No....he can't be flushed for fucking Ampora. That fucking hipster.....

How did they fucking end up like this in the first place!?   
I know fucking Ampora has something to do with this....how else could they fucking end up in the hospital!?

I felt a vibration in my pocket to bring me back to my senses. 

EctoBiologist started pestering CarcinoGeneticist:

EB: Hey Karkat!

EB: is it true what I heard?

EB: sollux and Eridan being in the hospital I mean....

EB: Karkat? Hello!

EB: come on Karkat answer me.

EctoBiologist ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist.

TurtechGodhead started pestering CarcinoGeneticist:

TG: sup.

TG: Egbert told me you wouldn't answer so he made me check if your ignoring him or some shit like that.   
You know how Egdurp is.

TG: Hey Karkat?

TG: kitkat?

TG: I hope your not starting to ignore everyone because that wouldn't be cool.   
Like seriously, John is really worried.

TG: Karkat?

TG: I'm not going to stop bugging you until you answer me. This is probably just some joke your trying to pull.

TG: but is it true? About sollux and Eridan? I got a text from Terezi saying so but you know she can be a little loopy sometimes.

TG: loopy? Did I just put loopy?

TG: whatever you know what the fuck I mean.

CG: GOG YOU HUMANS ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!!??

TG: Well finally you answer. John is fucking worrying like the time I didn't charge my phone and lost my charger for a week.

CG: WELL TELL HIM IM FUCKING FINE!

TG: or he can just join our chat?

CG: NO IM FUCKING ANNOYED RIGHT NOW AND I DO NOT NEED ALL OF YOU FUCKING HUMANS TO ANNOY ME EVEN MORE THAN I ALREADY AM THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I DONT NEED ANY OF YOURS OR FUCKING JOHN EGBURTS SYMPATHY!

EctoBioligist joined chat with TurtechGodhead and CarcinoGeneticist. 

EB: Karkat!

CG: OH GOG....

TG: yeah I already told him while you were fucking talking your mouth off.

CG: FUCK YOU

EB: Are they okay Karkat?

CG: OH YEAH! SOLLUX IS JUST FINE! IF FINE YOU MEAN BY A FUCKING BROKEN ARM A BROKEN LEG, SLIGHTLY BREATHING, A SLOW HEART RATE, BLOOD LOSS AND A FUCKING THING AROUND YOUR NECK THAT LOOKS LIKE ITS GOING TO CHOKE YOU...

CG: THEN YES JOHN....HE IS PERFECTLY FUCKING FINE!!!

TG: Egdurp it's sarcasm.

EB: I know Dave! I'm not stupid.

CG: OH REALLY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE!

TG: chill man.

EB: what about Eridan?

CG: WHAT?

TG: you just explained sollux.

CG: YEAH SO?

EB: is Eridan okay?

CG: I DONT FUCKING CARE ABOUT HIM. ALL THAT FUCKING MATTERS TO ME IS SOLLUX.

Shit! Fuck! Why did I press send on that!

EB: oh so you still like sollux I see! :B

CG: WHAT!!

TG: dude we know you got a thing for captor.

CG: I DO NOT!

EB: yeah you do dude. If you really didn't you would have cussed at us in that sentence.

TG: it's okay kitkat. It's fine if you do. I mean I'm gay too. And we know john is too.

EB: Dave!! I'm not a homosexual!

TG: Save it Egdurp.

CG: FIRST OF ALL STOP FUCKING CALLING ME KITKAT STRIDER!

CG: SECOND, JOHN STOP FUCKING LYING!

CG: AND THIRDLY STOP FUCKING MAKING UP STUPID IDEAS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL ABOUT ANYTHING!

TG: and there it is again.

EB: yup! You don't cuss when you lie.

CG: IM FUCKING DONE WITH YOU TWO!

TG: were coming over to the hospital.

CG: WHAT NO!!!

EB: Too late! I'm already on my way with Dave.

CG: WAIT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN TOGETHER THE WHOLE TIME IN PERSON?

TG: yeah.

EB: what about it?

CG: THEN WHY ARE YOU TWO MESSAGING ME! YOU COULD HAVE JUST USED ONE PESTERCHUM ACCOUNT.

TG: I don't know.

EB: Deal with it :B

CarcinoGeneticist left chat with TurntechGodhead and EctoBiologist.

Fuckin idiots!!!   
How the hell did they know!?!?! Fuck!


	15. Chapter 15

Six days later in the real world-

 

Eridan and sollux:

Sollux and Eridan were laying on the floor in silence. Ed couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to know what this damn light was.   
He sat up and sollux noticed going along with him.

Eridan sighed.

"What2 up ED?" Sollux asked looking at him.

"I'm fucking bored...." He started to twiddle with his fingers.

"Well we have nothiing two do."

"Nothin' to do? Sol there's a fucking giant light right there and your saying there's nothin' to do?" He pointed to the light.

Sollux nodded. Eridan groaned.

"Can wwe at least try to figure out Wwhat it is?"

"What do you thiink IIve been thiinkiing about thii2 whole tiime?"

"Wwell wwere nevver gonna knoww if wwe don't do somethin' wwith it." Eridan stood up and walked to the light but Sollux grabbed onto his leg stopping him.

"Sol Wwhat the hell? Let go!"   
"II don't want you doiing anythiing 2tupiid wiith iit!"   
"I'm not gonna. I'm just gonna look at it closer."   
"You can do that riight here."   
"I said closer...." He freed himself from Sollux's grip.

Sollux pouted and decided to go with ED.

"Fiine." He stood up and followed.   
Eridan smiled in wonder at the light in front of him. It looked beautiful in his eyes.

"It's kinda pretty don't ya think sol?"

"Yeah but iit could bee dangerou2..."

"You wworry too much sol." He shoosh papped sollux to tease him. Sollux slightly smiled and wrapped his arm around Eridan.   
Eridan blushed and smiled.

Suddenly Eridan heard a loud yell and jumped back. Sollux didn't.

"ED what ii2 iit?"

"You didn't hear that?!"

"No hear what?"

"That loud yell! It wwas super loud. It kinda scared me."

"II can 2ee that by the way you jumped back." Sollux teased.

"I think it came from this." Eridan pointed to the light.

"That2 not po22iible. IIt2 ju2t a liight. Riight?"

"I...don't knoww." Eridan began to put his hand out.

"Eriidan no!" Sollux yelled but Eridan touched the light and disappeared.

"Ed! What happened! Where are you?!" Sollux yelled. He touched the light to see if the same thing would happen but he stood where he was.   
The light felt like a sphere shape. He started to hit it and yell.

"Giive back ED you 2on of a biitch!"   
He began to cry and he fell to his knees.

"Giive hiim back...." 

 

Karkats POV: 

I started to walk to the hospital an hour after I woke up.   
It was cold and I shoved my hands into my pockets of my jeans.

I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out to see Egbert messaging me.

EctoBiologist started pestering CarcinoGeneticist: 

EB: Hey are you heading to the hospital?

CG: LIKE I DO EVERYDAY. THAT WAS A STUPID QUESTION.

EB: Oh well me and Dave are heading there too.

CG: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING COME? I TOLD YOU THE FIRST TIME NOT TO!

EB: Because we wanna help you out. And plus we wanted to talk to you when we first came over there but you refused.

EB: then you promised next time we could talk.

CG: FUCK FINE.

EB: okay we will be there in a while. Dave said he's almost there. I'm barely leaving my place.

CG: IM ALMOST THERE TOO.

EB: Okay. See ya.

CG: BYE. 

EctoBiologist ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist. 

I put my phone away and continued to walk.

I got there quicker than I expected.   
I saw Strider in the front of the hospital waiting.   
I walked up to him. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"HEY DAV-" he pulled my arm into the hospital.

He and I were running down the hall. Where the fuck is he taking me?

"No time to talk dude!"

"WHAT THE HELL STRIDER-"

"Eridan woke up when I got here!" He yelled at me. I froze.

"Um...Karkat?"

I stood in the middle of the hallway staring at the floor.

"Earth to Karkat!" He waved his hand in front of my face. I pushed him out of the way and started running Dow the hall.

If Eridan is awake....then that means Sollux is going to wake up too right?! 

 

Eridans POV: 

I had a massive head ache. My eyes started to open. I saw a man standing in front of me on his phone.....wait....is that Dave Strider?

"Davve?" I asked quietly looking at him. He turned his attention to me from somebody he was talking to on his phone.

I could tell he was shocked,and yet happy? He smiled and ran out of the room.

"Nurse! Eridan Ampora is awake!" He yelled.

"Awwake? Wwhat does he mean?" I said to myself. I looked around me and realized I was in a hospital room. I had a cast on my arm and leg.  
Along with some cuts and scratches. IV's were connected to my other arm without the cast.

Why am I in a hospital? Oh Gog I feel sick....

I saw a man in a white coat walk in along with nurses.  
I'm guessing he's the Doctor?

"Welcome back Mr.Ampora!" He smiled at me. I looked at him tilting my head.

"Back?"

"Well yes. You were un conscience for several days."

"Howw many?"

"About a week."

"A wweek? But I wwas only gone for a feww hours-" Then I remembered everything that happened that one night....on the roof.

-Flashback-

"Ed!" He cried after me. I stood in the ledge preparing to fall....  
"Ed! Plea2e!" He tried to run faster. I heard his fort steps run along the roof.   
It was too late.

I had fell over the tall building. I closed my eyes and saw sollux. Holding my scarf.... Falling.

That idiot! He actually did it! Why! Solux was right above me.   
"IIm not letting you leave wiithout me!" He yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his chest. I cried. This idiot... Throwing his life away for a person like me. I hugged him.

Falling ,we turned in the air. I was suddenly above him now. We were falling together embraced.   
"Wwhy sol?" I asked mad and crying he just threw his life away.   
"Beecau2e II love you..... IIm falliing for you...." He made that stupid pun right now? Now I knew.....  
"Wwhat?" I cried even more when he said that.   
"II know you hate me but II love you ED... IIm goiing wherever you go..."

-end of flashback-

I put my hands over my eyes crying.   
I looked up at the doctor.   
"Wwheres Sol!?!?" I asked.

"He's in the other room. Your the first one to wake up."

"Wwhat happened after wwe fell?!"

"I'm sorry sir? Fell?"

"Yes wwe fell of the roof!" I screamed. Did they not know?!

"You two fell off the roof of the apartment complex? "

"Yes I just said that!"

"Excuse me for a momen-"

"ERIDAN?" I looked away from the doctor and saw Kar staring at me from the doorway. The doctor left leaving us alone.

"Hey Kar...." I smiled. His face was full of shock.

He came over to my bed side and sat down on a chair next to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU AND SOLLUX!?" His eyes started to form tears. I looked at him.

I was so stupid....but then again....it was Kar who made me go to my edge...

"Wwell he tried to savve me from going suicide."

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!?"

"Because I wwas tired of evveryone treating me like nothin'. And because you guys did that Gog awwful 'prank ' on me...." I stared at him cringing at the memory.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERENT SO SENSITIVE WE WOULDNT BE. IN THIS MESS. AND EVERYONE APOLOGIZED. THEY SAID THEY DIDNT MEAN IT..."

"Did you...." I mumbled.

"WHAT? SPEAK UP!?"

"Did you!? Did you mean it? Did you apologize to me!?" I yelled at him. He looked at me a t a lost for words.

"And if I wwasnt so sensitivve? I'vve been trying to become friends wwith evveryone again! And you repay me with spilling some Gog awwful thing!? Wwhat wwas that anywway- nevvermind I don't wwanna knoww." I looked away.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"Wwe fell off the fucking roof! Is that Wwhat you wanted to hear!? He tried to savve me!" 

-flashback-

"Beecau2e II love you..... IIm falliing for you...." He made that stupid pun right now? Now I knew.....  
"Wwhat?" I cried even more when he said that.   
"II know you hate me but II love you ED... IIm goiing wherever you go..."

"Sol..." I whispered. He opened his eyes and I kissed him on his lips. I kissed him with all my love and heart...I closed my eyes ,taking in our moment.  
"I'm flushed for you sol. I lovve you." I whispered into his ear.   
"I'm so sorry..." I cried into his shoulder. He did the same.   
"Me two.." He said. We embraced longer. The fall was so long. Neither of us wanted to look down.

-end of flashback-

"He tried to savve me!!" I yelled at him.   
Karkat looked angry..but when isn't he.

"WHY WOULD ANYONE-"

"Because he said he lovved me!!!!! He kissed me and told me he lovved me!!!!"   
I shouted at him a bit too loud. Dave walked in with his eye brows raised.

"You two okay?" He asked with a poker face.

Kar stood up and walked out of the room bumping into Dave's shoulder hard.

"What's up with him?" Dave asked me.

"I don't knoww...." I looked away.   
I put a finger over my lip remembering the memory.

Sol......


	16. Chapter 16

Karkats POV:

"He tried to savve me!!" He yelled at me.

I was getting angrier every time he opened his mouth.

Why would anyone want to save you!?

"WHY WOULD ANYONE-"

"Because he said he lovved me!!!!! He kissed me and told me he lovved me!!!!"

He shouted. I sat back in my chair like an arrow just shot through my heart.

"You two okay?" I heard Strider say behind me.

I need to get out of here.

I stood up and walk towards the door purposely knocking into Dave's shoulder.

I heard them talk as I walked down the hall.

"What's up with him?"

None of your fucking BUISNESS!!!

I walked out of the hospital and started going back home when I was stopped by John.

"Hey Karkat! Where are you going?"

"HOME."

"Why? Aren't you going to see-"

"ERIDANS FUCKING AWAKE." I said and pushed my way past him going back home.

Tears started falling down my cheeks and my throat was dry.

I could hardly breathe.

My vision was blurred by all the tears I had produced from my eyes the whole time I walked home.

I opened the door and slammed it shut.

I slid my back down the door and cried into my knees.

It's true....sollux loves fucking Eridan....and Eridan loves him....

But I love sollux.....and I never had the GUTS to fucking tell him!

And he used to be flushed for me all that time before he had a change of fucking heart. Why.

Maybe he still feels something for me? No. No no no no!

He's never going to feel anything for you Karkat!

I cried even more thinking of everything me and sollux could have been of I just told him sooner instead of just confessing to him on his hospital bed.....he'll probably never get to know.....

Sollux's POV:

I CONTINUED to hit the sphere of white that made ED disappear.

"Giive....... hiim back......" I cried.

Wait maybe he's back in the real world?! Yeah! That could be it.....what else could it be?

I saw a big flash of white and I closed my eyes to block the brightness. When I opened them I was still where I was but now the sphere thing was clear....it was showing me..ED?

He was in a bed with a hospital gown on?

He's awake!! He's alive!!

Tears of joy started rolling down my face as I put my hands on the sphere looking down at him. He looked confused.

"Ed!" I said smiling. He was okay....

I looked at him more and noticed he had a cast on his arm and leg. Probably broken.

A man came into the room which I assumed was the doctor.

He started moving his lips but I couldn't hear anything.

Ed started to cry...I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything was okay...

Why was he crying?

Another figure walked into the room. He sat down on a chair talking to ED...

It was Karkat... He looked mad as always but this was different...

He looked....I can't explain it...

A look went on Eridans face...the same to Karkat... The looked so hateful towards one another... I looked at ED and I could tell he said my name.

After that Karkat stormed out of the room leaving Eridan alone.

Another flash of white happened inside the sphere and I was watching Karkat.

"No! II need two 2ee ED!" I smacked the globe and it just remained in Karkat. He was walking out of the hospital crying.

"Why ii2 he crying?"

I noticed he was walking back to his house. Still crying he slammed the door and sat on the floor. He cried into his knees.

My eyes started to tear up even more watching him cry like this.

I still care for him as my friend...but....I don't think I can ever forgive him for how he acts towards Eridan...

"Why are you cryiing Karkat?" I looked at him more concerned.

He slammed his fists down on the floor and stood up. He was walking into his bathroom. He went through his medicine cabinets and pulled out a shaving razor.

"What are you doiing?" I asked hoping he could hear me....but no one can.

I looked at him crying even more than what he already was as he looked at the razor.

No...I know that look.......

It's the same look when I caught ED cutting himself a while back.

"Karkat don't!!!" I yelled at him! I hit my fist against the sphere hoping for something.

Tears began to find their way down my face.

"Don't! 2top!!!!" I yelled at him.

.......No stopping him........

......he was cutting himself.....

Karkats POV:

The stinging of the razor hurt like hell.....but it was less painful then what I was feeling.

"FUCK!" I cringed as I cut my right wrist. I watched my red blood flow out.

Looking at it gave me some relief.

I sighed and smiled.

I was about to cut again when I heard a knock at my door.

I quickly wiped away the blood. I washed off the razor and threw it in the trash can.

I covered up my arm with the sweater while I wiped away my tears.

I went back to my living room and unlocked my door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT EGBERT?"

"Well I was just wondering why you were crying....are you okay?"

"IM FUCKING FINE! I WASNT CRYING FUCKASS!"

"Then explain why your eyes are all pink and puffy like you were crying?"

"I WASNT CRYING!!"

" Yeah sure Karkat....Can I come in?"

I sighed and moved out of the doorway to let him in. He made his usual goofy smile and walked in.

I shut the door.

"So seriously....why were you crying?"

I stood quiet and walked over to my couch sitting down in the corner of it.

John follows but he sits on the opposite end.

"Is it because of Sollux? That he's not awake but .......Eridan is? "

I look at him from the corner of my eyes. He's waiting for an answer. I just nod and he sighs.

"It's okay Karkat....i know he'll wake up soon...."

" .....you don't know that......" I mumble.

He sighs and scoots closer to me.

"I couldn't hear you?"

"YOU DONT KNOW THAT....YOU DONT KNOW IF SOLLUX WILL WAKE UP.........BUT-"

"You can't give up Karkat. Not yet."

"I DONT HAVE ANYTHING TO HOPE FOR ANYMORE JOHN!"

"You have plenty of things to hope for-"

"NOT ANYMORE...."

He scoots closer but I only huddle closer into the corner of the couch.

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. I really don't wanna talk about what happened...the journal, what I read in it...what Eridan had said....

I sat quietly.

"I get it if you don't wanna talk Karkat...but you can't keep beating your self up like this."

I feel his hand on my shoulder. I don't care.

"We can still help you Karkat. Me and Dave are always here for you. And I know you know that."

"THANKS.....BUT I DONT WANT ANY HELP......"

"We're helping you no matter what Karkat. Always....."

He pulls me from the corner and gives me a hug. I accept it by hugging back tightly. A single tear slowly falls down my right cheek...

"THANKS JOHN...."

"No problem..."

Johns POV:

"THANKS.....BUT I DONT WANT ANY HELP......"

"We're helping you no matter what Karkat. Always....."

I pull him from the corner of his couch and wrap my arms around him.

He soon hugged me back.

"THANKS JOHN...."

"No problem..."

It sucks seeing Karkat like this over Sollux. Dave and I noticed Karkat has a crush on Sollux for a while now.

I always caught Karkkat making small glances at him. Sometimes he smiled to himself when he was near him.

Sollux always made him happy, he actually makes Karkat laugh sometimes..... It was nice seeing them like that.... I don't want Karkat beating himself up if anything bad does happen to Sollux. I don't want him to hurt himself.

"Hey Karkat?"

"WHAT?" I pull him out of the hug as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Wanna have a movie night with me and Dave today? Just us Bros?"

He smiled a little bit and nodded.

"Great! So...around seven or eight come by my place. I promise we won't watch Con Air." I smile.

"GOOD. BECAUSE I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW YOU CAN WATCH THAT FUCKING MOVIE." He says returning to his normal way of speech. I smile even more.

"Okay. I should get going then so I can tell Dave....and make him probably buy us pizza. Sound good?" I stand up looking down at Karkat. He nods.

"YEAH MAKE STRIDER PAY FOR IT. ILL BRING SOMETHING TOO THOUGH."

"It better not just be your movies."

I laugh soon followed by his laugh. His laugh.....he never laughs...unless it was sollux making a joke...

"IM NOT FUCKING STUPID EGBERT. ILL BRING LIKE FUCKING SWEETS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT." He says standing up. We walk towards the door and I start walking out.

"H-HEY JOHN?"

I turn around and face him.

"Yeah?" I had my hand shoved into the pockets of my jacket. It was cold outside....but I quickly came warm as Karkat hugged me.

"THANKS AGAIN..."

I take my hand out of my pockets then hug back.

"That's what friends are for... See ya tonight." I smile letting go of him. He smiles and I walk away heading back to the hospital.

I pick up my phone from my pocket. I start messaging Dave with Pesterchum on my phone.

EctoBiologist stared pestering TurtechGodhead:

EB: Hey Dave.

TG: sup

EB: Movie night at my place tonight with Karkat. To cheer him up okay?

TG: Oh yeah sure. What happened to him? He ran out as soon as he finished talking to Eridan? Is he alright?

EB: Just upset that Sollux didn't wake up...he's fine now.

EB: And your buying pizza for all of us Dave.

TG: Seriously? You and Vantas plotting against me and my wallet so you can fill yourselves up with the things I buy for you guys? Pretty cruel...

EB: shut up Dave. :B

EB: Karkat said he was gonna bring some sweets. I'll get you apple juice for getting pizza.

TG: hell yeah.

EB: Okay. Come around seven or eight.

TG: I'll come at 7:30 right in between.

EB: great. Okay I'll see you then but I'm back on my way to the hospital.

TG: okay. I'll see you right now then. Bye.

EB: bye.

EctoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead.

I made it to the hospital only about five minutes after pestering Dave. He met me outside.

"Sup Egderp?"

"Nothing. So...Eridans awake then?"

"Yeah...he's all worried about Sollux though. He doesn't give a crap about himself."

"Really?.....Is he awake still?"

"Well duh. He just woke up a while ago. Why would he go back to sleep?"

"I don't know....but I think I need to talk to him. "

"About what? We barely even talk to the guy."

"And now we should." I walk past Dave and walk into the hospital not even bothering to tell the people at the front desk. They practically already know who we are after all the times we've come.

I walked to Eridans room and he was sitting at his bed quietly looking down at his hands. He hadn't noticed me until I spoke up.

"Eridan?" I said quietly. He looked up and saw me.

"Yeah...John right?"

"Yeah...glad your awake." I took a seat next to a chair by his bed.

"So...I wwas reely out for a wweek?"

"Yeah...so.....what happened exactly?" I looked at him hoping he would tell me. He turned away for a second before looking back at me. It looked like he was going to cry...but he didn't.

"I...I tried to.....I tried kill myself...."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because of Wwhat they did to me after trying to regain their friendship."

"Who? What did 'they' do?"

"Wwait.....you wwerent there....it wwas just the trolls......" He looked away again.

"What did they do?"

"I don't wwanna talk about it....but it made me wwanna leavve....especially Wwhat Kar said to me...."

I was so confused. What was he talking about?

"What..what did he say?" I asked scared to even know the answer..

"I wwish not to talk about it...it really hurt....."

"It's okay you don't have to-"

"Chief?!" I heard a voice say behind me. I looked and it was Eridans older brother.

"Cro?" He said. I quickly stood up smiling and left to give them some time alone together.

What happened to him?


	17. Chapter 17

Eridans POV:

"Chief?!" I looked up and saw Cronus.

"Cro?" I smiled. John smiled and stood up to leave. Cro ran up to me and gave me a hug.

I hugged back instantly with the arm that wasn't broken.

"I thought I lost you....." He cried into my shoulder.

"I'm here....I'm an Ampora after all..." I smiled making him laugh. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Don't scare me like that again!" He said to me.

"Howw scared wwere you on a scale one to ten?"

"More than you can count..." He smiled. "Vwhat happened to you?!" He asked crying. I wiped away his tears with my hand.

"Don't cry Cro..."

"Vwhat happened?"

"The others didn't tell you yet?"

"Nobody knevw howv you ended up like this..."

"I....I tried to go suicide....."

I could tell his heart broke when he heard me say that. His tears started rolling down his cheeks again.

"Vwhy vwould you do that!?!?"

"That's the other thing the others should havve told you....they probably knoww the reason Wwhy i did it."

"So.....Vwhat happened to you and Mitunas lil brother then?"

"Sollux....he tried to savve me....but noww wwe're both in here..." I looked at the floor...trying to push away the memory of what sollux sacrificed for me.

He basically gave his life for me...and we end up in here..... I don't even know what condition he's in....

"Howw is he?" I ask Cro. He looks at me then understands who I mean by 'he'.

"He has a broken arm and leg like you...but......he's vworse than you.....he has some neck problems and a lot more cuts then you do.....more blood vwas lost....sorry chief..."

He was in a worse condition than me? Sol has to wake up.....he didn't deserve any of this...it's all because of me that he's here!!

"Chief, you should get something to eat ya knowv.....vwant me to get ya something? "

"I guess..."

"Alright. I'll be right back...hang in there chief..." Cro patted my back and left the room.

Sollux POV:

I watched as I saw John come to Karkats rescue. Thank Gog... I didn't want to see what Karkat would do if he was left alone any longer.

I think John made him feel a lot better than whatever he was upset about....John even made him laugh and smile... I caught myself smiling seeing him happy.

When John left, Karkat looked at the time on his phone. He started looking around in his kitchen for something.

The sphere went white again and it showed me Eridan again.

"ED!!!" I yelled, which is stupid because nobody can hear me.

He was with John....how did he get there so fast? Then Ed's dancestor Cronus came. He was really happy to see him. Tears rolling down both of their faces.

They talked for a while then he left again. Ed was left alone in his hospital room.

He looked at his hands then up towards the roof. Looking directly at me.

"Can you 2ee me!!! Ed!?!?" Of course he couldn't....he turned away and looked at his monitor.. I sighed....

"Ju2t let me let hiim know IIm here!!!!" I slammed my fists on the sphere.

And that's when I fell through.....

Karkats POV:

CarcinoGeneticist started pestering EctoBiologist:

CG: IM MAKING FUCKING COOKIES AND BROWNIES. IS THAT FINE?

EB: oh yeah.....

EB: it's fine....

CG: SO DID STRIDER AGREE TO PIZZA?

EB: I gotta get him apple juice for doing it.

CG: I SWEAR, APPLE JUICE IS LIKE HIS LIFE LINE.

CG: IF HE DOESNT HAVE AT LEAST ONE BOTTLE A DAY, HE ACTS LIKE HES GOING TO GO INSANE WITH OUT IT.

EB: Well that's Dave for ya. :B

CG: WHAT MOVIES ARE WE GOING TO WATCH?

EB: I was thinking, we all pick a movie of our liking and we take turns watching each other's. Together!

CG: FINE. NO CON AIR THOUGH RIGHT?

EB: I already told you I wasn't going to make is watch it.

CG: JUST MAKING SURE.

EB: okay. I'll see you later then?

CG: YEAH.

CG: SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THE COOKIES!

CG: BYE!

CarcinoGeneticist ceased pestering EctoBiologist.

I'm not really the one to bake....but I had brownie mix and cookie dough in my kitchen so...why the fuck not?

I quickly took the hot tray of cookies out of the oven with a mitt.

Gog I love sweets.

They smelled super good and I wanted to just eat one.

No I have to wait. I still have brownies to do. I made the mix and poured it into a rectangular pan.

I had to message Jane a little earlier for help. It was pretty easy once she explained it.

I waited for a couple of minutes until I was being pestered.

TurntechGodhead started pestering CarcinoGeneticist:

TG: sup kitkat.

CG: CAN YOU NOT CALL ME THAT?

TG: Nope. You gotta start dealing with it. And prepare for a nickname calling night tonight. Nicknames are gonna be flying all over the fucking place with me there.

CG: FUCKASS

TG: heh. Well I ordered the pizza and I'm gonna go head over to johns in a while. Whatcha bringin for sweets~?

CG: UH RIGHT NOW THE BROWNIES ARE IN THE OVEN...AND I JUST TOOK SOME COOKIES OUT.

TG: wow kitkat, never thought id hear you baking. Can't wait to eat em

CG: SHUT UP.

TG: But seriously? Since when do you bake?

CG: I DONT FUCKING KNOW. JUST BE HAPPY IM EVEN TAKING MY FUCKING TIME INTO MAKING THESE.

TG: Oh believe me I am. Fucking cookies brownies pizza apple juice and Dorritos? It's fucking Christmas mixed with New Years in here.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS CHRISTMAS

TG: oh. Shit. It's like what you guys call 12th Perigees ever or something like that.

CG: OH.

TG: Speaking of Christmas. It's actually coming up.

CG: REALLY? WHEN?

TG: about three weeks. I can't believe I almost forgot. Shit! Now I gotta go get everyone presents! Fuck! Damn...

CG: ......OKAY......

TG: Well I'll see you in a while. See ya kitkat.

CG: STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!

TG: no. Can't do.

TurtechGodhead ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist.

Christmas is coming up... Christmas....that's a weird name for 12th Perigees eve....and presents....

I pushed that thought aside and took out the brownies when they finished.

They were hot and the smell was amazing. I swear of Terezi was here she would go crazy by the smell- wait....

Oh yeah...it wouldn't really matter anymore...she can see....

How could she not say anything?

I mean that's something big to keep secret! And ...Equius isn't strong....

What's going in with everybody?

Sollux and his psionics.

Equius and his strength.

Terezi and her eyes.

I wonder who else lost something...

Johns POV:

I called Vriska to tell me what happened. I was on my way to the market.

"Hey Vriska."

"Heeeeeeeey John. What's up?"

"Um. Can you tell me what happened to Eridan on the night he...you know..."

"Oh...that....um...8 was actually pretty 8ad. Everyone feels 8ad. Even me!"

"I don't think Karkat does of whatever it is. Because I talked to Eridan...and he said Karkat was the worst out of everyone. He wouldn't say what happened though."

"Um....I...don't think you want to know..."

"Yeah. I don't want to know..but I need to." I heard Vriska sigh on the other side. She took a couple of seconds to answer.

"A pretty 8ad prank that Karkat asked everyone to 8e a part of...8....8 was horri8le 8ut I joined in. I just thought he would t8ke 8 as a joke...I was so wrong....." She took a break from talking for a secomd.

"We all helped and made this....stuff...it was really gross...8ut the perfect prank."

"It's not perfect if someone goes suicide over it. And I am the pranking master. You guys should have come to me first."

"John....8 was just 8etween us trolls. And 8esides I don't think Karkat would have wanted to ask or say something.

Well, we threw a fake party for him. All of us were there....when Eridan came we made him sit in a chair in the middle of the room. 8ut...."

"..........." She sounded like she couldn't handle it. I felt bad.

"8ut....from the ceiling....there was the opening to Karkats attic....when he sat down, it opened up and from the opening.....the stuff dropped all over him.....it was purple and smelled really 8ad...Feferi, she thought 8 was harmless too, she thought he wouldn't. 8e mad.... She got Karkat dead....fish to 8e a part of the stuff....."

"Everyone? Everybody was on it? Even Kanaya? Tavros? Nepeta?"

"Yes. Everyone..8ut...there's one person who really didn't care...Karkat just made him stay for 8..."

"Who?"

"Sollux........"

"But they like hate eachother. Don't they?"

"I don't know a8out that anymore. Actually...I think sollux and Eridan went to a couple of places together to hang out...so I don't know why he would still try going...you know.."

"This really doesn't make sense but thanks for telling me Vriska!"

"No pro8lem john. Byeeeeeeee!" she hung up.

So that's what happened. Poor Eridan...

My phone started vibrating and I saw Dave was pestering me.

TurtechGodhead started pestering EctoBiologist:

TG: Sup Egderp

EB: hey

TG: what happened.

TG: your not being your usual cheery buck tooth self.

EB: you can't even see me Dave.

TG: yeah I can. I can see you in my mind right now probably being all depressed or some shit like that.

EB: your such a dork Dave.

TG: well I'm speaking to one aren't i?

EB: :B well it's just that I found out what happened to Eridan.

EB: and Karkat had something to do with it. Do you think he'll talk if we bring it up later when we hang out?

TG: I don't know. Maybe.

EB: well I'm going to head home right now.. Well after I get you the apple juice and Dorritos.

TG: fuck yeah. Okay later..

EB: okay bye!

TurtechGodhead ceased pestering EctoBiologist.


	18. Chapter 18

Sollux's POV:

"Ah!" I hit the floor.

What the fuck was that!? I was was over ED, when I just...fell through?

I stood up and was standing by Eridans bed.

"ED, can you hear me?"

He looked down at his hands and sighed.

"ED look at me." He didn't face me.

"2hiit..." I walked around to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair.

"ED IIm here...ju2t look at me."

He didn't look. I sighed and put my hand over his. He didn't look up but he felt something. I know he did. His facial expressions changed.

He went from depressed to 'did a bug just touch me?' look.

He shook his hand off and examined it. He shrugged.

I stood up and walked to the door when Cronus came in with food. He walked right through me.

"Holy 2hiit." I walked down the hall and felt like I needed to go somewhere.

I entered another room and saw myself on the hospital bed.

"Here II am..." I walked to my body. I looked so pale and lifeless. My heart still kept beating though.

"Why won't II wake u-" I looked down at the floor and saw something familiar.

"II2 that...." What the fuck is my journal doing here!? It was left on the roof!?

I walked out of my room, well...my body's room and started walking to the front of the hospital.

I know I should stay here, but I need to know what's going on with me. Where do I even start?

I was walking down the street when I bumped into someone and fell back.

"Hey watch where your goi- Sollux?!"

I looked up and- holy crap.

"D-Dave? You can 2ee me!?"

"What the fuck!? Don't tell me you died!"

"My heart ii2 2tiill beatiing. How can you 2ee me!!?"

"I....just stop wondering and be happy I can."

"What2 goiing on?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?"

"No II mean wiith me. Why aren't II awake?"

"I don't know....when they found you guys Eridan was on top of you and laying on grass in the alley of your apartments. Like a really small patch of grass... Fucking lucky your not dead."

"The fall...."

"What?"

"The fall...II wa2 probably ED's landing when we jumped off the roof. "

"You what!? Jumped off the roof!"

"Yeah. Diid you not ju2t hear me?"

"Oh my god..." Dave brushed his hand through his hair and looked around. He grabbed my hand and took me somewhere.

"How can you touch me?! ED couldn't feel me hold hii2 hand."

"I just can. Now shut up and follow me."

He let go of my hand and started walking. I followed and we walked down the street. He didn't say anything to me. After a while we stopped at a pizza place.

"What the fuck are we doiing here?"

"I have to pick up pizza for later."

He held the door open for me but I just walked through the wall.

"Oh yeah, right."

The cashier looked at Dave weirdly for doing that.

"Hi sir, how can I help you?"

"I made a phone order. Dave Strider."

"Oh yes. Right." She turned around and grabbed three boxes of pizza.

"Three boxe2?" I asked.

"Shut up sol."

"Excuse me?" The lady said.

"Oh nothing. Talking to a friend. The ear phones have a mic right here." He pointed to a little boxy thing in the wire of his earphones. What a lie. That's to play music and pause it quickly.

"Oh I didn't know they made those."

"Yeah they do."

"Okay that'll be 15.50."

Dave took out his wallet and gave the cashier a twenty dollar bill. He got back 4.50. He took it and the three boxes heading out the building.

"Dude sollux you almost made me look crazy back there."

"What? II wa2 ju2t wonderiing what you needed thee boxe2 for. "

"John and kitkat get pretty hungry when they're around pizza."

" You got iit for them?"

He nodded and continued walking down the street.

"Well I don't wanna leave you hanging, seeing that your stuck in between and all that so you wanna hang out with us until we figure out what's going on?"

"2tuck iin between?"

"Yeah. Your in a coma at the hospital sollux. Right now your stuck in between life and death I guess... It's why your sorta like-"

"A gho2t?"

"But your not a ghost...your just a spirit wondering until your path is chosen."

"How do you know about thii2?"

"I just do. Wanna hang out or not?"

"2ure..."

"Okay but we have to go to the market first."

"What for?"

"Buy some other stuff...Karkats probably gonna need it...."

Karkats POV:

"Hi Karkat!"

"HEY JOHN." He pulled me into his apartment and I almost dropped the plates covered in brownies and cookies.

"CAREFUL! I ALMOST FUCKING DROPPED THEM!"

"Sorry!"

"WHERES STRIDER?"

"Probably getting the pizza."

"OH. SO WHAT MOVIE DID YOU PICK?"

"Ghostbusters!"

"FUCKING BETTER THAN CON AIR."

"What did you bring?"

"UM....."

"Karkat you didn't...."

"HE LIKED THIS MOVIE....."

"You shouldn't be doing that! We're trying to help you with sollux not try and push him into your mind more. Why'd you bring it!?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS THE FIRST MOVIE WE WATCHED TOGETHER...AND HE LIKED IT..."

"Oh my god Karkat... No."

"YOU SAID ANY MOVIE!!"

"Karkat we are trying to help you get over him if something does happen!"

"I DONT CARE...WE'RE WATCHING IT..."

John sighed then we heard a knock on he door. John jumped to answer it.

He opened the door.

"Hey Dave!!"

"Sup Egderp." He walked in and nodded at me. "Sup kitkat."

"STRIDER..."

"Oh cool! You got the pizza! But um...what's in the bag?" John pointed to a black bag he was carrying.

"That's a surprise for later when shit gets fucking intense. I brought The Purge."

"Oh cool! Um...Karkat brought...'THE' movie..."

"Oh god!"

"WHAT! ITS A GREAT MOVIE AND-"

"And you and sollux watched it together! We know...Karkat were only helping you."

"I DONT CARE I WANNA WATCH IT."

"Dude your going to cry."

"EVERYONE CRIES WHEN THEY WATCH TITANIC!!"

"Dude, come on.."

"NO."

"Fine! But we're watching yours last."

"FINE." Dave set the stuff on the counter tips of johns kitchen. I noticed he kept turning to his side...like he was talking to himself or whispering something? Whatever. Dave's a fucking weirdo...

He came over on the couch and sat to my right. He left a big gap in between.

"DAVE ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah why?"

"I DONT KNOW YOU LEFT LIKE A FUCKING GIANT GAP RIGHT THERE. YOU LOOK ALL SQUISHED IN THE CORNER."

"Oh. Right...I guess I could move closer?" He seemed hesitant to sit closer. He say in the spot after a while.

John was putting in Ghostbusters. He walked over to my left and sat on the couch but quickly sat up again.

"WHATS WRONG?"

"I...I don't know...I just felt like I sat on something...."

Sollux's POV:

"You bought beer!! What2 wrong wiith you!!!?? Your not even old enough yet! How'd you get iit!?"

He pulled out his wallet, to only find out it was his bros.

"Some benefits to having a bro that looks like you."

"Gog damn iit Dave...what are you planniing two do wiith iit?"

"You know what it's used for dude.."

"Oh my Gog..."

We walked to johns apartment. Dave knocked and john opened the door.

"Hey Dave!!"

"Sup Egderp." He walked in and I followed. He nodded at Karkat. "Sup kitkat."

"STRIDER..."

Karkat...

"Oh cool! You got the pizza! But um...what's in the bag?" John pointed to a black bag he was carrying.

"That's a surprise for later when shit gets fucking intense. I brought The Purge."

"Oh cool! Um...Karkat brought...'THE' movie..."

"Oh god!"

"WHAT! ITS A GREAT MOVIE AND-"

"And you and sollux watched it together! We know...Karkat were only helping you."

"I DONT CARE I WANNA WATCH IT."

"Dude your going to cry."

"Dave what moviie are you guy2 talkiing about?"

He ignored me.

"EVERYONE CRIES WHEN THEY WATCH TITANIC!!"

"Oh fuck! Not Tiitaniic. Fuck IIm gonna cry..."

"Dude, come on.."

"NO."

"Fine! But we're watching yours last."

"FINE." Dave set the stuff on the counter tops of johns kitchen.

"Why ii2 he ob22e22ed wiith that moviie?"

Dave whispered to me.

"Because you and him watched it together and you actually liked it I guess..." He walked over to the couch.

"Why though? IIt2 ju2t a moviie?"

Dave ignored me. I sighed and sat in between Dave and Karkat.

"DAVE ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah why?"

"I DONT KNOW YOU LEFT LIKE A FUCKING GIANT GAP RIGHT THERE. YOU LOOK ALL SQUISHED IN THE CORNER."

"Oh. Right...I guess I could move closer?" He looked at me. I nodded and sat on the other side of Karkat.

John was putting in Ghostbusters. He walked over to me and say down on me. He sat up quickly. !

"Hey! Watch iit john!! IIm 2iitiing here!"

"WHATS WRONG?"

"I...I don't know...I just felt like I sat on something...."

"Yeah me!"

"Chill John. Just sit right there."

"Dave! IIm 2iittiing here!"

"Okay..." I sighed and moved out of the way. He say down and I floated over the couch.

"Dave where am II 2uppo2e two 2iit?"

"You can float or sit on the floor." He whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT DAVE?"

"Nothing." He mouthed 'shut up' to me. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat on the floor.

"So what are we watching?" Dave asked.

"Ghost busters. Wait! Let's get some pizza first! I got AJ and Dorritos too. And Karkat brought brownies and cookies!"

"Fucking Christmas up in here."

"YEAH IM FUCKING STARVING."

They all stood up and went to the kitchen. I stood up but Dave stopped me.

"What the heck?"

"You can't eat remember?" He whispered.

"Oh.....riight..."

"Dave what's in the bag?!"

"YEAH I WANNA FUCKING KNOW." Dave quickly ran to the kitchen and took it.

"Nope. No peeking."

"Let2 have 2ome fun Dave!"

"What?" He turned to me.

"What Dave?"

"WHAT?"

"Uh... Nothing!" I smacked his hand and the bag fell revealing the box of beer.

"Dave!! How'd you get that!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Haha.." I laughed.

"Fuck you! It was a surprise!"

"Dave are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine.."

"WELL..." Karkat grabbed the box of beer and out it on the counter. "BETTER NOT LET THESE GO TO WASTE..."

"What the fuck!? Karkat2 not driinkiing! You hear me 2triider?!"

"Karkat let's save it for later."

"NO!" John and karkat started fighting over the box. Dave whispered to me.

"Then wake up."

"II don't know how! Don't let hiim driink!"

"Why? He looks like he could use it just for one day. Just forget about his problems and loosen up a bit..."

".....Fiine...but II 2wear iif anythiing happen2- Waiit why do II care! II 2houldnt!! After what he Diid two Eriidan why am II 2tiill here wiith you!?" I turned to Karkat.

"JOHN LET GO OF THE FUCKING BOX!"

"No way dude! Dave it for later!!"

"FUCKING JOHN EGBERT GIVE IT TO ME!!"

"Guys calm down." Dave said taking the box.

"Karkat your not getting one."

"EGBERT YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANT DO!"

"Karkat, jus one right now okay?" Dave said.

"What no! Karkat you are not driinkiing!" I yelled. But they can't see me....they can't hear me.

"FINE. JUST GIVE IT TO ME...I-I NEED IT!"

"Dave! Karkat just can't drink his problems away! If anything that will make it worse!"

"Calm down Egderp. It's just one day. One beer won't hurt."

"IIm wiith John on thii2!" I put my arm on johns shoulder and he jumped back.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU TWO TODAY? YOU KEEP ACTING FUCKING STUPID..."

"Just take what you guys want and let's get these movies on!" Dave walked to the couch after grabbing AJ and Pizza with a side of Dorritos.

"How can you ju2t fuckiing let hiim driink liike that!!??"

"Dude...I have a plan...trust me....your not going to regret it."

"Dave who are you talking to?" John said from the kitchen.

"Oh I'm on the phone with somebody." He lied. "Just trust me. "

"II don't know Dave...why do II even care about hiim 2tiill!?"

"Maybe you still feel something for him?"

"What?"

"I read your journal. It was next to-"

"Okay let's get this movie going!" John jumped on the couch making me jump out of the way.

Karkat came after with two slices of pizza and two beers.

"ALRIGHT FUCKASSES LETS DO THIS..." He opened a bottle up and began drinking.

"Fuck 2triider...II hope you know what you're doiing!"

-two hours later-

"HEHE.... DAVE DAVE~" Karkat rolled around on the floor.

"What?" Dave did drink but not as much as Karkat and john. He only had one but he filled the bottle up with apple juice to make them think he was too.

"DAVE~. LETS FUORGET ANOUT..ABOUT THESE MOVIES!"

"Karkat!!! I wanna wetch ...watch the puuuuuuurge!" John fell over on the couch.

"Oh Gog...what Diid you fuckiing do?"

"LETS DOOO SOMETHIN....DIFFERENT!"

"Like what?"

"Let's play spiiiiiinnnnn the bottllllleeee!"

"OOOOOH~ YOU WANNA MAKE OUT WITH DAVE DONT YA JOHN~"

"Noooooooooooo!"

"YESYESYESYES! YOU DOOO!"

"Alright let's play!"

"YAAAAAY!"

"I'll get....da bodel!" John stumbled over to grab an empty beer bottle. I sat next to Dave on the floor.

"Dave....what the fuck. They're 2o drunk! What2 your fuckiing plan?"

"You'll see."

"I got iiiiotttt!" John out the bottle on the floor.

"WHOS GONNA SPIN FIRTS FIRST."

"I'll go." Dave volunteered.

"Oooooooooh! Dave YOUS such a rascal!!!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT~!! OH WAIT...WERE NOT STRAIGHT..."

"I'm no homo~!"

"John you brought the game up."

"Well I jutst lik...drank... sooooo..... hehe.... Maybeeeeeee a lil....homo.."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Karkat fell over laughing.

"Fuck they are a wreck liike thii2."

"Yeah but it's fucking hilarious. They don't even notice me talking to you. And look, john just admitted he's homo. Think what Karkat can do?"

"Oh fuck..."

"DAVE!!!! SPIN DHE BODEL ALREDDY!!!"

"Yeeeeeeh!"

"Okay okay!" Dave out his hand on the bottle and spun it..

"Miight a2 well have 2ome fun then.." I floated over the bottle and made it stop.

"Fuck no! Wrong per2on! 2hiit!"

"Oooooooooooooh!!!!! Dave and Karkat sitin in a tree! K-I-S-S...what's after S?"

"Fuck no 2triider! II meant two 2top iit on John!"

"Rules are rules..."

"DAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IMA WAITIIIIINNNN~~~~"

"You are not kii22iing hiim!"

"Why not? Do ya still like him?"

"How Diid you-"

"The journal dude...you had a crush on Karkat before....do you still feel the same?"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEEEE!!! WHOOO ARE YA TALKIIINGG TOO??? JOOHHHNNN! IIIISSS IT YOU!?"

"Noooopppede! Heh..Dave's talkin to himself..hehe.. Davey your such aaa..uh...aaa weirdoooo!!"

"MY LIPS... are.... WAIIIITTTTIIIINNNGGG!!!!"

"II...II don't know...II love ED but..."

"But~"

"There2 ju2t 2omethiing 2uper 2mall II feel for hiim." I looked at Karkat who was laying on the floor messing with johns hair.

"JOOHN JOHN JOHN!"

"Whit?uh..whut?"

"YOUR HAIR IS SOOOOFFFFTTT! LIKE A FUCKINNN PILLOEEEEW! PILLOW.."

"What!? It is!!!! My hair turns into pillows!?"

"IT DOES!?!? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!?!?!" Karkat started crying and I face palmed myself.

Oh my Gog.. Does he seriously act like this when he's drunk? Gog! How much did he actually drink?!

"I....I WANT PILLOWS AS HAIR!!! ID BEEEEEEE SLEEPINN LIK...SUPERRR AWESOMEEE! SO SOFTT!"

"I never knew I can do that!!!! Ohmygawddddd!!!!!!"

"Gog damn iit Dave! Look what you Diid to them!!"

"What? They're completely honest when they're drunk.. Now it's question time." Dave rubbed his hands together and tapped on karkats shoulder.

"Karkat, can I ask you some stuff?"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH ANYTHIN FOR YOU DAVEY~" karkats at up tumbling over john and accidentally hitting his crotch. I burst out laughing.

"Oh my Gog!!!"

"Ooowssss! Who did that!?!" John sat up fixing his glasses.

"IT WAS DAVE!" Karkat pointed to him.

"What the fuck no it wasn't!"

"I SAW IT WITH..my..OWN UH..." He started counting with his fingers. "T-TWO EYES!!! I HAVE TWO RIGHT?"

I walked over to the coffee table and started banging my head against it. It would hurt if I was actually here.

This is a completely new side to Karkat and john... Especially Karkat.. Fuck is this really him when he's drunk?

"DAVVVVEEEEE WHERES...WHERES THE..TEH BATHROOOOOOOMMMMM!!"

"Um, ask john. This is his apartment."

"RIIGHT RIIIIIIGHT!" He patted Dave's back. "YOU! ARE SUCH A GOOOD FRIEEND... YOU!" He pointed at Dave poking his nose. "DESERVE MORE...APPLE JUICE."

"Hell yes."

I seriously don't know how to react to drunk Karkat anymore... I'm just going to sit here...and just..keep my mouth shut.... Let them be drunk...they probably won't even remember anything.. Will they? I mean..they heard Dave talking to me.. But they weren't really paying attention.. Will they remember?

"Oh my god! Karkatttttt~!"

John came running out of the hallway falling down to the floor.

"WHAT?!"

"The water~ in the toilet .......spins!!!!"

"I WANNA SEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Holy crap, they are really drunk aren't they?"

"No 2hiit Dave..." I rolled my eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Dave's POV:

"Ugh...fuck...what happened?"

"You John and Karkat got drunk. That2 what happened..."

I sat up and looked around me. I saw sollux sitting on the coffee table with his arms crossed.

"And plea2e! Go put a fuckiing 2hiirt on!"

I looked myself and I was shirtless.

What....the fuck.......happened?

I looked around the living room for my shirt but I couldn't find it..but I did find Egderp sleeping behind the couch.

"Hey john. Wake up." I shook his shoulders. He had his shirt on..

"No dad! Five more minutes..."

"Egbert get your ass up."

John slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't have his glasses- oh shit my shades where are they!? I looked around quickly and found them, putting them back on.

"Dave? What happened last night?"

"I don't remember.... Beer though..and lots of it..."

"Oh crap....hey...where's Karkat?"

"II la2t 2aw hiim iin the bathroom throwiing up iin the miiddle of the niight. " I looked at sollux who was laughing. I gave him a glare.

"Dave what are you looking at?" John asked me.

"Oh nothing.."

"HEY...WHAT HAPPENED?" We turned our attention to Karkat and...holy shit.

"Dave.....what the hell diid you do la2t niight!?!?" Sollux floated in front of me.

"STRIDER. WHY AM I WEARING YOUR SHIRT? AND WHY ARE

YOU WEARING MY FUCKING PANTS?! HOW DO THEY EVEN FIT YOU!?!?"

I didn't... No no no no no!!! I did not!!

"Wow Dave.." Egbert started laughing. I gripped his shirt.

"Tell this to anybody and I will end you Egderp!"

"Whoa whoa. Calm down Dave..." He still kept laughing.

I let go of him and brushed through my hair with my hand.

"DAVE FUCKING STRIDER!! YOU DID NOT DO THAT!?"

"Might have..." Then it all started coming back to me..

-Flashback of Last night-

"Go go go go!"

"COME ON DAVEY! CHUG IT!"

"This fucking apple juice is the best!!!"

"They put more alcohol iin iit 2triider!"

I chugged the whole thing of apple juice. It was the fucking best!

"Alright alright alright!! Kaaaaaarrrrrkaaaaaattttt it's yo turn!"

"OKAY OKAY!!! Heh... DAVEEEEE!"

"What bro?" I put my arm around his shoulder.

"TRUUUUTTHHHH OR DARRREEEEE!?!?"

"I pick le dare!" I poked his nose.

"Wow Dave...2o 2mooth..." I ignored Captor the whole night. He just stayed in the couch looking up at the ceiling. I don't know why he didn't just leave..

"COME WITH ME! I GOTTA SHOOW YOU SOMETHIN..." Karkat grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the hallway.

"IIll ju2t me22 wiith John..." Is the last thing I heard before Karkat closed the door in a bedroom.

"What are ya gonna show meh kitkat~"

"THIS!" He grabbed my face and smashed his lips to mine.

Like the drunk I was I kissed back.

Making out lead to shirts being taken off..... And.....I don't remember the rest..

-end of flashback-

"Oh shit..."

"FUCKING.DAVE.STRIDER!"

"Your the one who came onto me!"

"IIt2 your fault Dave for buyiing fuckiing beer iin the fiir2t place."

"Oh my god just shut up already!!!" I covered my ears.

"Whoa dave...are you okay?"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?"

Fuck. I gave a glare to sollux.

"Nothing.... Now take off my fucking shirt." I held my hand out waiting.

"YOUR SHIRT IS KINDA COMFY."

"Dude!"

"FINE." He took off my shirt and gave it to me. He left to the room to look for his shirt and I put mine on.

"Wait, So if you were in the room...how did you end up out here?"

"I dunno."

"You 2lept walked."

I did?

"IIt wa2 weiird..."

I sleep walk? Really? Wow...fuck.

"Hey Dave? Do you think um.... That kinda helped Karkat? What you did?"

"I dunno. Maybe...."

Sollux's POV:

Last night was really weird...

So glad I wasn't actually a part of it..

I was messing with john the while night. Kept flicking at his neck. He thought spiders were crawling on him.

Hehe.

-last night-

John fell asleep behind the couch. He collapsed after having another beer.

"Whoa john! Are you okay?" I asked.

He can't fucking hear you sollux!!

He just fell asleep afterwards.

"Where2 Dave and Karkat?" I started going down the hallway when I saw Dave come out of a room. He was buttoning a pair of jeans onto himself. But he had no shirt.

"What the fuck dave? Why are you 2hiirtle22?" He walked passed me.

"Dave?" He stumbled down the hallways and into the living room.

"Dave?" I floated in front of him.

He was..snoring? Is he sleep walking?

He fell to the floor and continued snoring.

"2o 2mooth Dave."

Karkat must be in the room sleeping then.

What the hell am I suppose to do now?

They're all going to be fucking hung over in the morning. Dave is the only one that can see me, and I am alone!!

What should I do?

I floated out the door and out of the apartment building.

"Where two g- the ho2piital!!"

I quickly floated through the city until I reached the hospital.

It was dark inside.

Only a few lights were on.

I went down the empty walls and looked for EDs room.

I looked for a little while longer until I saw a familiar face through a window.

I looked at Eridan as he read a Harry Potter book. There was only one small light illuminating the room. But it was probably only giving light on the book as he read.

I floated in and sat down on the chair by his bed. I watched him flip the pages and his face was concentrated. But every so often he would look up at my direction.

"....it's nothin...." He continued reading.

"Plea2e notiice me.."

Of course...he didn't. I sighed and floated out and into the room my body was.

My heart is still beating...

I am still breathing...

Why can't I wake up?

I looked at myself. I was pale and my eyes were closed. Obviously...

I looked awful... No life... But I was living!

How am I here at there...

I just want to wake up and hold ED..

He needs me... I need him.

"Ju2t wake up already!" I screamed at myself. My body gave no response.

It feels like I'm not connected anymore.... But there has to be a way to get back!

I sighed and went back into ED's room. He was still reading.

I smiled seeing him. He looked better than I did..and that's all that matters.

He placed his book down and turned off the light. I stayed by his side and sat down on the chair again.

"Sol..." He said. He was thinking about me...

"Ed......" I said back. He quickly sat up and looked into my eyes.

"Can you 2ee me?" I asked. He looked around the room. He sighed and laid back down onto his side.

"II gue22 not then...."

I stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Please come back to me..."

I will... I promise....

I walked out of the hospital and back to the apartment as he fell asleep.

Eridans POV:

I was reading. That's when I felt different. Like someone's here with me. I knew I was alone for a fact in my room. Doctors would pass by down in the halls, but it felt like someone was with me.

I looked up. Sure enough, nobody here....

I went back to reading until the feeling came back moments later...

What the fuck is this feeling?

It feels weird....yet...I need it?

Must be all this fucking vaccines and shit....

I put the book down to my side and turned off the small light to my side. The room went dark and I let out a sigh.

"Sol..." I mumbled to myself as I laid down.

I felt a tear drip down my cheek. I'm crying and I don't fuckin care... I want him here with me.

'Ed.....'

"Sol!" I jumped up and looked around the room. I thought I had clearly heard him next to me!

But it can't be.... He's down the hall... In a coma... And if he said that he must have been pretty cod damn loud..

But it was more of a whisper...

Right next to me.

It's my imagination.... I sighed yet again and laid myself down on my side.

I need him here....

"Please come back to me..."

I felt my eyes close and I fell asleep.

-back to present time-

Johns POV:

I swear something was bugging me all night. I might have been drunk, but I know there was something off. Especially Dave's behavior before and after all the beer.

I pushed away the thought.

I knew what happened now... What Karkat did to Eridan... What do I say?

How do I even bring up the topic?

"Dave...I found out exactly what happened...how do we bring it up to Karkat?"

"I dunno dude... Just come out and say it....."

I saw Karkat come out of the room and Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Karkat can we talk to you?"

"ABOUT LAST NIGHT THEN NO."

"No...um.....about this....'prank' you pulled on Eridan."

"NO IM GOOD."

"Karkat this isn't an option. Were talking about it."

"FUCKASS."

"I bet you were fu-"

"Whoa dave! No! Were not going to talk about last a night.... Did that even happen?"

"I DONT KNOW AND I DONT WANT TO."

"Same page as shorty."

"WATCH IT STRIDER."

"Okay...so um...."

"Why'd you do it?" Dave interrupted me.

"WHY WHAT?"

"Why'd you do the 'prank' on Eridan?"

"LIKE IM GOING TO TELL YOU." Karkat crossed his arms.

"Will you tell me?" I asked tilting my head.

"....DONT TELL ANYONE IF I DO?"

"Fine...Dave?" I looked at him.

"Sure whatever...it's probably just about-"

"SHUT UP DAVE YOU DONT KNOW.."


	20. Chapter 20

Eridans POV:

"Good News Mr.Ampora. You are able to leave today from the hospital. Just be careful of you arm and leg. And they should be feeling better in no time. About three five weeks." The DOCTOR took off my arms cast. It was healed, but not my leg.

"Thank you sir." I was being released today from the hospital. I was free to leave.

But what about sol?

He's still deep inside his coma. What will I do without him?

"So chief. Ready to go?" Cro walked to my bed side with new clothes.

My old ones were obviously stained with blood and ripped.

"Yeah...shore. Howw the hell am I suppose to change out of this horrid dress though? I havve a broken leg."

"First of all Eri, it's a hospital gowvn."

"Wwhatevver."

"And second, I havwe to help you."

"Wwhat! No! You knoww howw awwkwward that is!?"

"You vwanna vwalk outa this place in a dress or not?"

"Fine." I pouted.

(( Ampora shippers now commence your squealing for like ten seconds))

Cro pulled off my shirt very easily and slipped on a black t-shirt onto me.

How the hell did he do that without hurting my arm? It was still in some pain.

Great...now my pants. Shit.This is so fuckin weird.... Cro pulled off my pants....easily? And just like my shirt, he slipped on jeans easily as well.

"Howw the fuck did you do that?"

"Practice makes perfect."

"Wwhat are you talk- oh..."

"Yup." He smirked. He grabbed crutches.

"Howw do you expect me to use those. I havve a broken leg and my arm is in fuckin' pain."

"Oh shit. Sorry.." He walked out of the room for a second and rolled in a wheel chair. Fuck.

"Don't vworry. Your arm vwill heal before your leg so you can svwitch to crutches by then."

"That's good." He helped my into my wheel chair and rolled me out of the room.

"Wwait!" He stopped rolling me when I said that.

"Vwhat is it?"

"I....I wwanna see sol first...."

"Okay..." He turned the chair around and rolled me into a room down the hall from my old one. I rolled inside and saw him laying on the bed.

So lifeless and pale....

"Sol...." I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Okay chief, I think it's time to go.."

"Okay..." I said wiping my tears away.

I took one last look at sol and whispered , "I lovve you."

I kept my head down as Cronus took me out of the room.

It's my fault he's in here like this.

I should have stopped him. I was the one who was suppose to save him.

Not me.... He shouldn't have saved me.I shouldn't evven be here. This is all my fault.

My fault!

I should be the one in that bed breathing from a tube. Sollux should be the one walking out of here right now! Or...rolling out...

"Um excuse me Mr.Ampora! Before you leave!" Cronus stopped pushing me and we saw a doctor walking up to us.

"Yes? Wwhat is it?"

Sollux's POV:

That's why Karkat did it? Just because of that!?

I clenched my fists every time I heard a word come out of his mouth.

"How can you bee 2o fuckiing 2elfii2h!? Yeah II u2ed two have a flu2h cru2h on you! II know now that you liike me! II know your jealou2 of ED but you Diid that two hiim ju2t....ju2t beecau2e of THAT!? How could you do thii2 two your be2t friiend?! All of thii2 ii2 YOUR FUCKIING FAULT! NOT ED2, NOT MIINE! YOU!!!!"

I flipped my shit. I could not believe what I was hearing.

Your such a dick....all of this happened just because you were fucking jealous!!! And you've been planning this...

You planned all of the prank!

Yet you didn't think I was going to become involved!

"Are you fucking serious?" Looks like Dave is on the same page.

"That's so fucking stupid!"

"WHAT? YOU DONT FUCKING GET IT. EVERYTHING WOULD BE DIFFERENT IF YOU WERE ME! IF YOU SAW THROUGH MY EYES FOR ONCE! YEAH IT SEEMS LIKE IM A FUCKING DICK BUT ERIDAN IS THE ONE WHO-"

"Karkat just stop! God! I can't take anymore of this! Your so selfish! I can't believe you would stoop so low just to get Sollux to be with you!" John screamed.

"I KNEWYOU TWO WOULDNT FUCKING UNDERSTAND! NOBODY EVER LISTENS TO ME!" Karkat stood up and started marching towards the door.

"NOBODY LII2TEN2 TWO YOU!? That2 bull2hiit! II wa2 alway2 there two talk two you! Me! And you 2ay nobody ever lii2ten2!? Your the one not lii2teniing two your2elf! Your fuckiing crazy!" I yelled at him.

Like he can hear me....

Dream on Sollux......

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN FUCKING COME HERE." Karkat said grabbing his movie Titanic.

"Karkat are you listening to yourself!? Really think what you just told us-"

"I DID! ITS WHAT I SAW, THOUGHT, FELT, AND LEARNED. ERIDAN IS A FUCKING-"

"Don't even start dude. All of you guys use to tell me that Eridan was a PERV and hit on everybody and was rude. But based on everything I've ever done with the guy or have a conversation with him, he seemed pretty cool. I can't believe you!" Dave yelled. Wow....

He lost his cool.

"WHATEVER...JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE." Karkats eyes were full of tears as he slammed the door shut walking out.

"Jegu2 fuck...II can't beliieve hiim." I slid my back down the wall and sat on the floor as Dave and John talked.

"I can't believe him!"

"I know. I can't either."

"I never thought he would be so selfish!" John said brushing his fingers through his own hair.

"That make2 three of u2...."

"Hey Dave....uh...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well you were acting kinda weird last-"

"We were drunk."

"No! But like before that...like... You were talking to someone."

"He wa2 talkiing two me!"

"Uh...no. I was completely normal last night dude."

"Dave why don't you tell hiim?"

Dave look at me through his shades.

I saw his eyes when he woke up. I don't really think it would be a bother to anyone.... They're actually pretty cool. I don't really think he would want to talk about if right now... Maybe later. Or if I wake up.

"Dave, I know your hiding something.." Johns expression became serious.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"Dave ju2t fuckiing tell hiim already!"

"Dave? Why'd you stop?"

Dave sighed and laid down on the floor.

"Promise not to tell a fucking soul about this! Especially Rose, Kanaya, Karkat and Eridan."

"No! No! Tell Eriidan! Plea2e!" I begged.

"Sure dude." John smiled. I flicked his neck.

"Ow!"

"What?"

"Something keeps hurting my neck. It's been like that since last night."

Dave glared at me and started laughing to himself.

"What Dave?"

"That's kinda part of it......"

"Well tell me!" John laid on the floor beside him.

"Uh......fuck...how do I even say it?"

"Ju2t tell hiim."

"Just tell me Dave."

"Uh...you both are so annoying sometimes."

"Hey!" I crossed my arms.

"Wait...you...Both?" John looked at Dave confused. Dave banged his head against the floor once and took a deep breathe.

"Solluxisherewithuslikerightnowicanseehim."

"Whoa! Dave! Slow down..."

"Sollux....is here with us...like right now...I can see him."

"What?"

"Diid you not lii2ten Egbert?"

"I can see him. He's been the one flicking your fucking neck."

"How is that poss...but....."

"I know it's fucking hard to believe and sounds stupid, but it's the truth. Watch. Sol, flick his forehead."

"Okay." I shrugged and went over to John and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! Whoa.... Sollux was that really you!?"

"Ye2 2tupiid."

"He said 'yeth thupid' ."

"Hey 2top makiing fun of my lii2p!"

"I can make fun of your lisp all I want dude."

"Your 2o iimmature."

"Sure I am. Your the one who kept flicking John all night."

"Beecau2e II wa2 bored."

"Hey why can't I see or hear him!"

"Because only I can. Deal with it."

"But...how?!"

"Well....it's weird....this only started happening after we came back...."


	21. Chapter 21

Eridans POV:

"Wwhat?! No you can't do that!!"

"I'm sorry, but it's policy."

"Fuck your policies! That's my matesprit!!!"

"I'm sorry...matesprit?"

"Wwhatevver forget it..."

"Chief, calm dowvn. I bet he'll be awvake by then..."

"You don't knoww that Cro!! You don't knoww!"

"I am really sorry Mr.Ampora, but if Mr.Captor doesn't wake up by Christmas Day, then we will have to take off life support."

"Is there anythin else you can do?!"

"No. We talked to his brother and Christmas is the last day. I'm sorry."

"But that's only three wweeks from noww! He...." I cried.

I looked down at my lap.

They can't take Sol off of life support! They cant!! They can't! Can they?

"Let's go home chief..." Cronus started rolling me away again..

They can't.... Not my sol... Sol.. Please wake up... For me? I know your trying to get back here.... Just please...

Wake up....

You said you wouldn't leave me...

That you would never let go...

You promised....

"Oh here!" Cronus pulled something out from a small bag hanging from my wheel chair.

"Wwhats tha-"

"Arms out."

"Wwhat?"

"Arms out."

"Wwhat for?"

"It a a jacket. Don't vwanna freeze yourself outside do you?" That's vwhy."

"It's....snowwin?"

"Yup." I pushed my arms through the sleeves of the jacket he have me. I'm surprised my arm didn't hurt from doing that, it was feeling much better. It was so warm... Almost as warm as Sol's hugs...

Almost....

Sollux's POV:

Wait... Dave said this all started after we came back.. The seeing and hearing spirits...

Like AA....

AA lost her ability after we came too... Like my Psionics... She never wanted me to tell anyone....

Did dave somehow get AA's abilities?

What's going on?

"Hey...iif...II don't wake up...what are you guy2 goiing two do?"

"Don't say that dude, your going to wake up...."

"But iif II don't... What wiill happen two ED? Karkat? You guy2 and everyone el2e?"

"Sollux your going to wake up, so don't go and saying your fucking not because you are." Dave tried comforting me. It was just stuck in my head... What would happen if I wasn't here anymore?

Aradia would have a blast at my corpse party that's for sure....

ED.... What would he do?! Would he try going suicide again? Cut himself?

And what about Karkat? Yeah I hate him for the thing he did... But... What's going to happen?

"Sollux? ...Hello? ....Earth to Captor?" Dave waved his hand in front of my face.

"IIm 2orry what?"

"You like..zoned out?"

"Ju2t thiinkiing....."

"Hey Dave?" John started to say looking down at the floor. "Well..Actually Sollux...if your right there... Um.... Do you think Karkat would um... Do what Eridan tried doing if you um.....you get what I mean right?"

"II don't know....II hope not..yeah he2 a douche two me now, but II don't want hiim doiing that ju2t over me..."

Dave told John what I had said.

"Damn I really wish I could hear you..."

Then that's when I had an idea. I stood up and walked around looking for a pen.

"Sollux what are you doing?"

"Lookiing for a pen and paper.."

"For what?"

"John can't 2ee me... But he can probably 2ee my wriitiing..aha!" I found a pen and paper. Dave stood up and john followed. They both stood next to me as I was at the table.

I started to write.

'Hii john. 2up?'

"WHOA! Oh my god sollux is that you!?"

'Ye2.'

"Awesome! I was kinda thinking Dave was going crazy..."

"Not cool Egderp.."

"Hehe. Niice."

"Wait, so you don't know how to get back? Like at all?"

'not a clue...'

"Damn....what do we do then?"

"Try figuring out what the hell is going on..."

'No really? Thank2 for the iidea Captaiin obviiou2..'

"Hey shut up."

"Ha! He burned you dave!"

"Shut it Egderp."

'Waiit guy2...there2 2omethiing Karkat Diid that II haven't told you yet....'

"What is it?"

"What did he do!" John got worried.

'IIt was beefore you went over two hii2 place the other day..'

"Which is?!"

'He wa2 cuttiing hiim2elf...'

Karkats POV:

I slammed the door closed and threw myself onto the couch in the living room.

I shouldn't have fucking told those two anything.. They don't fucking understand-

I heard a ringing?

My phone?

I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that Kanaya was calling me.

"HELLO?"

"Um...Karkat?"

"YEAH WHAT?"

"Remember The Other Night When You Asked If... I Lost Something?"

I quickly turned all of my attention to her.

"YEAH WHY?"

"Um... It Seems That I No Longer Have... Um... Grey Skin..."

"WAIT WHAT?"

"I Don't Have Grey Skin... It's The Color Of Humans Now?"

"YOUR TELLING ME YOU HAVE FUCKING HUMAN SKIN NOW?"

"Yes..."

"OH GOG....HOW!?"

"I Don't Know... I Just Woke Up This Morning And Looked In A Mirror.. And There I Was...."

"WAIT I THOUGHT RAINBOW DRINKERS COULDNT SEE THEMSELVES IN MIRRORS?"

"That's Only A Myth... And Apparently I Am No Longer A Rainbow Drinker.. Or As Rose Calls It,A Vampire...Do You Think I Could Be Becoming A Human?"

"KANAYA I DONT THINK HATS FUCKING POSSIBLE. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR HORNS?"

"Yes I Do..."

"THEN YOUR NOT. IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"I Don't Know... That Is Why I Called You... Rose Doesn't Know If That's Possible Either-" another ring. Somebody else was calling me now.

"OH HOLD UP KANAYA, SOMEONE ELSE IS CALLING ME.."

"Okay, I Must Go Anyways. Rose Wanted To Watch A Movie. Good Bye."

"BYE.." I hung up and answered the next call.

"HELLO?"

"K-karkitty?"

"NEPETA? ARE YOU CRYING?"

"Y-yeah...."

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

"AC is sad..."

"WHY?"

"My tail is gone...."

"YOUR TAIL?"

"Yeah... It's gone. It's not with me anyroar....-Nepeta may I please speak to Vantas?...Sure Equihiss..." I heard the two talk on the other line.

"Is this Vantas?"

"YEAH WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I don't know where her tail has gone... Or how she is operating perfectly without it...."

"OPERATING?"

"You see...the only reason she ever had a tail was be%ause of me. When we first met...I hugged her unaware that it would brea% her spine.... So I made her a tail that helped function her spine properly. So that's why she thought it was a part of her...."

"SO HER SPINE IS FUCKING HEALED NOW?!"

"Yes."

"HOLY SHIT..."

"That language is 100d..."

"SHUT UP. LET ME TALK TO HER."

"Fine............ Karkitty?"

"NEPETA WHEN DID YOUR TAIL GO MISSING?"

"When I woke up this morning."

"DID YOU DO ANYTHING ODD YESTERDAY?"

"No. Me and Equihiss were just playing around... Nothing else..what's happening?"

"I DONT KNOW, BUT IM GOING TO FIND OUT..."

"Okay....thanks Karkitty..I just didn't know who else to call."

"NO PROBLEM."

She hung up and I dropped my phone to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" I said to myself.

Seriously what's going on?

First Sollux, Terezi, Equius, Kanaya, Nepeta?

What's happening? I need to find out if anything else has happened to everyone... Did anything happen? And if something did happen to everyone... I need to ask....

Who to start with?


	22. Chapter 22

Karkats POV:

CarcinoGeneticist started trolling ApocalypseArisen:

CG: HEY, GOT A MINUTE TO TALK.

AA: I guess? What ab0ut?

CG: UH...STUFF...

CG: I JUST NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING..

AA: Is it ab0ut S0llux?

CG: NO.. WELL NOT EXACTLY..

AA: 0kay.

CG: AFTER THE... STUFF.. WE ALL WENT THROUGH, AND WHEN WE CAME HERE.. FROM THEN TILL NOW?

CG: DID YOU... LOSE ANYTHING?

AA: What d0 y0u mean by l0se?

CG: UM.. WELL IVE BEEN LEARNING.... PEOPLE HAVE BEEN LOSING STUFF.

AA: 0_0

CG: LIKE EQUIUS. NEPETA, KANAYA, SOLLUX, AND TEREZI SO FAR..

AA: What happened?

CG: UM.. DID SOLLUX TELL YOU ABOUT... HIS PSIONIC SHIT OR WHATEVER THE FUCK HAPPENED?

AA: Yes, he d0esnt p0ssess its abilities anym0re... Ever since the game.

CG: YEAH... SO UM... DID YOU LOSE ANYTHING?

AA: yes.

AA: The dead w0nt talk t0 me anym0re. I can't hear their v0ices... I can't see them.

CG: OH...

AA: What happened with the 0thers?

CG: I CANT REALLY EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW, BUT IM PLANNING IN TELLING EVERYONE SOON ABOUT THIS.

CG: JUST DONT BRING ANYTHING UP.

AA: 0kay...

AA: Y0u are the leader after a-

AA: s0rry...

AA: was....

CG: ITS OKAY..

CG: .....BYE

AA: Bye.. 0_0

CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling ApocalypseArisen.

CarcinoGeneticist started trolling TerminallyCapricious:

CG: HEY GAMZEE

TC: Hey Bro.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE?

TC: What?

CG: WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE!!!??

TC: Yo Kar bro.. You okay?

CG: BUT

CG: WHY ARENT YOU TYPING AlL lIkE tHiS?

CG: FUCK I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW I CAN READ THAT..

TC: It's all cool bro. I stopped doin that.

CG: WHY?

TC: I dunno. But man.... My fingers don't hurt anymore from switching keys to type.

TC: I should mother fucking type normal now.

TC: So what did you all up and wanna talk about best friend? :0)

CG: UM... I NEEDED TO ASK A QUESTION ACTUALLY.

TC: Ask away bro!

CG: AFTER WE CAME BACK FROM ALL THE CRAZY SHIT THATS HAPPENED TO US, DID YOU LOSE ANYTHING....

CG: ABOUT YOURSELF?

TC: Uh..... No?

TC: I'm pretty fucking good.... :0)

CG: OKAY YOU TYPING REGULAR IS BUGGING THE FUCK OUT OF ME.

TC: Aw why bro? :0(

CG: ITS JUST NOT NORMAL... TO ME.

TC: Well... I like it like this. :0)

CG: OKAY FINE.

CG: WAIT...

CG: HAVE YOU BEEN TAKING YOUR PIE?

TC: I haven't had one since we got back. I'm kinda craving one...

CG: YOU HAVENT!?

TC: no.

TC: But Faygo is perfectly fine! It's still full of miracles just like everything else.

CG: I GOTTA GO.

CG: I NEED TO TEL-

CG : NEVERMIND

CG: FUCKING STRIDER IS PESTERING ME..

TC: Okay Bro.

CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling TerminallyCapricious.

TurntechGodhead started pestering CarcinoGeneticist:

TG: dude

TG: Karkat.

TG: Answer me.

TG: I swear to god Karkat..

TG: If you don't answer me then

CG: RELAX. WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM.

TG: Oh good.

TG: We have serious and important stuff to talk about.

TG: Me and John are coming over.

CG: WHAT? NO.

TG: We're already on our way.

CG: FUCK YOU.

TG: But we are serious. And this is important.

TG: Fucking serious like Johns love for Nic Cage. That's how serious this is.

CG: I DONT WANT YOU COMING OVER.

TG: Why?

TG: What are you doing?

CG: NOTHING AND WHY DO TOU FUCKING CARE YOU CHAIRFUCKER?

TG: Chairfucker?

CG: SHUT UP.

CG: WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GETTING HERE SINCE YOUR FUCKING COMING?

TG: Now.

TurtechGodhead ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist.

I heard a knock on the door.

I groaned and stood up to go answer.

They wouldn't t stop knocking.

"HOLD THE FUCK UP IM COMING."

I yelled. I walked to the door and opened it, to only be hugged by John.

"Karkat are you crazy?!"

"WHAT?" I looked at him confused.

"Your fucking crazy!" John started..crying?

Then I saw Dave come inside. He hurried up to us and hugged me.

Whoa.....

Dave is hugging me.

Fucking 'Cool kid' is hugging me...

Shit what the fuck did he mean by serious?

"UH.. LET ME THE FUCK GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FUCKING PUSH YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE WITH MY FUCKING FOOT SHOVED SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR SWEEPS OR FUCKING YEARS LIKE YOU CALL IT."

They both immediately stepped away from me.

"Jeez that's what we get when second to make sure you didn't-"

Dave covered John's mouth.

"I DIDNT WHAT?"

"Nothing."

"ITS NOT FUCKING NOTHING IF YOUR COVERING HIS MOUTH."

He took his hand away and walked closer to me. I backed up.

"DAVE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

I was cornered. Dave looked at me through his sunglasses. His face was serious.

Not a poker face...

He was dead serious about something. ...

He grabbed my arm and I slightly cringed.

"Why the cringe?"

"YOU JUST GRABBED MY ARM TOO ROUGH..."

"Oh really?" He pulled up my sleeve.

Fuck...

Sollux's POV:

"He what!?"

'II 2aw hiim...'

"That's it. We're going. Let's go." Dave started walking towards the door.

"Wait Dave! He's probably still upset about what happened earlier." John said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"All the more reason why we have to go. He as upset and left crying dude. What do you think he's doing now?"

"Oh 2hiit..."

"Oh....fuck. Let's go." John quickly agreed and we all left.

Dave pulled out his phone.

"What are you doiing?"

"Messaging Karkat to distract him if he is... Doing that..."

"Good iidea..."

Gog, I hope he isn't doing that...

I'm never going to forgive him for what he did to ED...

But I don't want him hurting himself..

He was my first friend... I don't want to lose our friendship...

But how do I even deal with this?

We got there quickly...

Dave knocked on the door. And he wouldn't stop until Karkat answered.

John ran in and hugged him. Karkats face was confused.

"Karkat are you crazy?!"

"WHAT?"

"Your fucking crazy!" John started crying.

Me and dave followed. Dave then walked up to them also giving Karkat a hug.

I wish I could hug right now...

"UH.. LET ME THE FUCK GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FUCKING PUSH YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE WITH MY FUCKING FOOT SHOVED SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR SWEEPS OR FUCKING YEARS LIKE YOU CALL IT."

They both immediately stepped away from him.

"Jeez that's what we get when second to make sure you didn't-"

Dave covered John's mouth.

"I DIDNT WHAT?"

"Nothing."

"ITS NOT FUCKING NOTHING IF YOUR COVERING HIS MOUTH."

He took his hand away and walked closer to Karkat. He backed up.

"DAVE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

He cornered Karkat.

"Dave? What are you doiing?"

He just stared at him. I could tell this was really hard for him to believe...

He grabbed karkat's arm and I saw as his face turned into a cringe.

"Why the cringe?"

"YOU JUST GRABBED MY ARM TOO ROUGH..."

"Oh really?" He pulled up his sleeve revealing the cuts that he had made.

I remembered when I had saw him with the razor blade. When it pierced his skin...

No. Stop..

"I...UH...."

"Why?"

"YOU DONT GET IT-"

"No I do. Everyone has a reason for doing things like that.."

".....JUST FELT LIKE I NEEDED IT BECAUSE....." He sighed and looked down at his arm.

"You felt like nothing?" Dave finished for him. Karkat looked up at Dave and nodded slightly.

"Y-YEAH..." I saw him start to cry. I ran up to him and wanted to hug him but I only walked through.

"Waiit....oh..." I sighed.

Instead Dave hugged him for me.

"IM SORRY..."

"It's okay.." Dave said soothingly.

Never thought Dave would do that...

He can be really soft when he's no trying to be this stuck up 'cool kid'.

"I...I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM....."

"Oh, okay.." Dave let go of him and we watched him walk to a door down the hallway.

"Sol, go make sure he's not...you know.."

"What iif he2 actually u2iing the bathroom?"

"I'm pretty sure he isn't. Just go."

I nodded and walked down the hallway.

Slowly, I went through the door and saw him standing in front of his sink.

He was looking at himself in the mirror up close. His breath was fogging up the mirror slightly by his closeness.

His eyes were pink and puffy from crying.

"KK?" I said, hoping he could hear me.

He just kept looking at the mirror.

Then he looked in the mirror but not at himself. He saw me.

He quickly turned around.

"SO-...... IM FUCKING SEEING THINGS....." He mumbled to himself turning back around.

"No! IIm riight here..."

Then I got an idea.

I stepped closer to him and put my face close to the mirror. I blew on it, causing a small fog appearance.

I smiled.

I started fogging up the whole mirror.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Karkat looked up and saw the mirror going from clear to fogged.

"WHAT THE HELL...."

I started to write on it using my finger.

'Hii KK.'

"WHA-" he rubbed his eyes and blinked three times.

"S-SOLLUX?"


	23. Chapter 23

Eridans POV:

What do I do?

There's nothin I wanna do... Not without sol...

Maybe I can hang out with Kar and see what was bothering him to be exact...

Does he really hate me that much? I thought we were actually pretty good friends... But.. He DID start acting weird around me that one day Sollux wanted to hang out with me..... I remember that day so well.... It was wonderful.

~Flashback to a couple of days before the 'prank' -

TwinArmageddons started trolling CaligulasAquarium:

TA: Hey ED.

CA: Wwhat do you wwant?

TA: Chiill, II ju2t wanted two a2k iif you wanted two hang out or 2omethiing today?

CA: Um... Shore I guess...

TA: Great! Wanna meet up 2omewhere? Or II can come by and piick you up.

CA: WWhichevver one is fine.

TA: IIll ju2t come and get you.

CA: Okay. Www exactly do you wwanna hang out?

TA: Beecau2e two thiing2.

CA: It wwould be twwo.

TA: 2hut up.. :P

CA: I don't think I'vve ever seen you put a lil' face before in our convversations.

TA: Yeah.

TA: But two thiing2.. IIm bored. And II ju2t want two.

CA: Oh..okay.. I'll sea ya soon then..

TA: Yeah. 2ee ya.

TwinArmageddons ceased trolling CaligulasAquarium.

I quickly stood up from my chair making a smile.

"He actually wwants to hang out wwith me?" I asked myself.

Sollux Captor just asked ME to hang out with him...

Could this day get any better?

Filled with excitement I rushed into my bathroom to get myself ready. I didn't need to fix my hair, as always it was fabulous.

My clothes... Er... Maybe I should dress in something different today...

Plus it's sunny today...

Ditch the sweater and scarf for one day won't hurt...

I decided to wear a REGULAR t-shirt that had my symbol on the front.

I wore jeans instead of my usual striped pants.

Wow, Eridan Ampora is going wild today...

I chuckled to myself at the thought and grabbed my shoes.

I slipped them on and I heard a knock at the door.

"Here already? WWoww...." I said to myself as I walked towards the door.

I looked in the hall mirror quickly and then opened the door.

"Hey ED- "

"Wwhat?"

"Thii2 ii2 a new look for you."

"I just thought I could wwear somethin' different for a change.." I looked to the floor.

"IIt look2 good." I looked up and smiled.

"Thanks..."

"2o, wanna go?"

"Shore, but.." I walked out closing the door, " WWhere are wwe goin?

"You'll 2ee.." He smiled.

We walked down the side walk for about twenty minutes. We talked about how we were doing. Sol, made fun of how I usually dressed.

"Hey I like my scarf!"

"Doe2nt look liike iit."

"I just told you I wwanted to wwear somethin different."

"But 2tiill, wiith or wiithout your cape and 2carf... You look liike a dork."

"Look wwho's talkin. "

"My gla22e2 are totally awe2ome iif that2 what you were referring two."

"They make you look like a nerd."

"What about your gla22e2? You look ju2t a2 nerdy, a2 me.."

"Please, I'm fabulous."

"Wow..hehe.. Oh we're here."

I looked up and saw we were at a beach.

"To be honest, I havven't been to a beach in a wwhile."

"Then iit'2nd a good thiing were here now."

"Yeah." I smiled looking out at the view.

We both start walking towards the shore. I took off my shoes and felt the sand underneath my feet.

"Come on sol! You do it too!"

"No, II'm good."

"Take off your shoes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"ED.."

"Sol, take em' off before I tackle you and make you."

"Fiine..." He took off his shoes and threw them to the ground.

"Happy now- the 2and feel2 kiinda good..."

"Sea! Hey! Let's build a sand castle!"

"Your 2o chiildii2h.....okay."

"Bein childish can be a good thin."

"II never 2aiid iit wa2 bad.."

We both got on our knees and start building a castle.

Why was he being so nice to me?

Is he trying to? Or is somebody putting him up to this?

This can't be really be happening can it? I mean... He hates me doesn't he?

"And....there!" He put a little sea shell on the top of the Castro when it was finished.

"It looks great."

"Ca2tle de Ampor!"

"Wwhat?"

"II dunno... Ju2t thought iit 2hould have a name... Ampora .. Captor... Ampor! "

"So basically just my last name without the A at the end so it sounds like a combo of both our last names?"

"Biingo."

"Oh.. Okay then." I laid down on the sand not caring about it getting in my hair. Sol laid next to me as I stared up at the sky.

It was only a little past sunset. The Stars were barely coming out.

I looked over at sol, to only see him staring at me.

"WWhat?"

"Nothiing... Ju2t... Wonderiing how you look liike wiithout your gla22e2 on..."

"You've seen me wwithout them already."

"Well then II don't remember.."

I sighed and took a moment to take off my glasses. I looked back at him once they were off.

"Your eye2 are pretty..."

I blushed. "Uh... Thanks....um.. Can I try your glasses on, sol?"

"2ure II gue22?"

"Wwas that a question or an answwer?" I laughed.

"Both... II thiink?"

"Wwhatevver, just take off your glasses." He did as I said and I saw his beautiful red and blue eyes for a second before he handed his bi-colored glasses to me. I gave him mine.

I put them on and everything was a big red and blu blur.

"WWhoa!"

"Holy 2hiit, how do you 2ee through the2e?" I saw him with my glasses on.

"Hey, do you sea evverythin in 3D wwith these on?"

"ED.."

"Wwhat?"

"EVERYTHIING ii2 3D."

"Oh fuck." I blushed of embarrassment. Ugh! How can I be so stupid!!!

"Hehe, iit'2 okay... II thought iit wa2 pretty adorable.... Uh how you acted II mean..."

"Oh.." I only blushed even more when he said that.

"I wasn't thinking... Cod, I feel stupid.."

"IIt2 okay, II feel 2tupiid all the time.."

"Your not stupid."

"II feel like iit a lot..."

"Wwhale your not."

"Thank2.." He smiled at me before taking off my glasses and pulling his from my face.

"You look 2tupiid though, wiith miine on."

"And you look stupid wwith miine on too." We both laughed. I reached for my glasses but he pulled them away.

"WWhat the hell sol?"

"II want two 2ee you wiithout gla22e2 for the re2t of the tiime. II know you can 2tiill 2ee."

"Fine..." I crossed my arms and continued to stare up at the stars.

We talked for about an hour. Just random stuff.

I was trying to contain my laughter from a couple of jokes Sol had said.

"Hahehe! Oh my cod!"

"Hehe, glad your laughiing.."

"That's fuckin' hilarious! Sol your vvery funny!"

"II don't thiink IIm that funny."

"WWhale you are."

"Thank2." He smiled.

I found myself smiling too.

"II had really fun today ED."

"Me too... But Wwhy did you wwant to hang out wwith me?"

"II ju2t wanted two.." He looked at me , still smiling.

I heard a weird noise from somewhere out behind us. It sounded like a cry. I ignored it. Probably just my imagination...

"Hey Sol?"

"What ii2 it?" I turned my head to him. He was looking up at the sky, arms crossed behind his head.

"....are...are wwe friends?"

".......II don't know...."

That crushed me a little...

Karkats POV that night:

Is he ignoring me? Sollux never ignores me.... Why would he do that? Fuck I sound like a girl... I think...

But it's true! He always use to message me right away after we message each other. I've been trying to get a hold of him all day... He hasn't answered me once. I wanted to hang out with him today... And probably tell him... Uh...

I even told him I wanted to hang out today!

Why isn't he answering? I took my phone out of my pocky as I walked down the street.

I called him.

"SOLL-"

"Hey, 2orry II can't get two my Earth phone riight now, but leave me a me22age after the buzz." I heard a little bee buzz. Cute...

"SOLLUX...HEY...UM...IVE BEEN TRYING TO MESSAGE YOU ALL DAY... UM.... JUST WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH YOU OR SOMETHING... I DONT KNOW... BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING TO-"

I heard a laugh... It's sounded like Sollux...

I canceled the voice mail and started walking towards the voice. It sounded a lot like Sollux's laugh.. I know it was his.. His laugh is just perfect to hear..

I found myself close to the beach. I heard the laugh again. It was definitely Solluxs. But he wasn't alone. I heard a different laugh...

I kept walking and saw two figures laying down on the sand.

I watched from behind.

"Hahehe! Oh my cod!"

"Hehe, glad your laughiing.."

"That's fuckin' hilarious! Sol your vvery funny!"

"II don't thiink IIm that funny."

"WWhale you are."

"Thank2." He smiled.

Eridan? Sollux is here with Eridan? Sollux smiled? He never smiles around other people.. Especially Eridan.. Plus he's only smiled around me... Why would he smile? He's even told me I'm the only one to make him smile in a long time.. I started to feel tears roll down my cheeks.

"II had really fun today ED."

"Me too... But Wwhy did you wwant to hang out wwith me?"

"II ju2t wanted two.."

He smiled even more. I felt my throat start to close up. Is this why he hasn't answered me? He was hanging out with him all day? The day I wanted to tell him? I covered my mouth to hide my cries. I ran away, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

Eridan ruined my chance with him.. I was going to tell him today!

I guess that why it's called a 'crush''. That's what they do to you....

Present Eridan POV:

I loved that day so much... It was really fun... He took me home after.

If only Sol would wake up... I sighed.

Maybe I should go talk to Kar.. He does know a lot more about Sol than I do I think... They're really close friends. Maybe he can help me get through this.. Plus I want to know why he was so upset.

"Hey Cro, take me to Kar's place wwould you? It's wwhere-"

"I knowv vwhere he liwves."

"Thanks.." I smiled. It took us about ten minutes to get there.

"Hey I vwas able to get some crutches for you."

"Wwhere are th-" I saw him untie a pair of crutches from the back of my wheelchair.

"Howw the fuck did I not notice that?"

"Because you vwerent payin' attention."'

"Yeah..." He helped me out of the chair and gave me the crutches. They were pretty easy to get used to.

"Thanks, can you pick me up later?"

"Sure chief."

"Thanks.." I started walking up to the front door. I lifted one of my arms and knocked.

It took a couple of seconds before the door swung open.

"Eridan?"

"Davve?"

"Your out of the hospital already?"

"I got released this mornin'... Is it okay if I talk to Kar?"

"Uh, sure.." He opened the door for me to walk in.

"Thanks." I walked in carefully not trying to trip.

I looked up and saw John sitting on the couch.

"Hi Eridan!"

"Hey John... Um... wwhere's Kar?"

"In the bathroom."

"Oh, okay..."

Dave closed the door and I walked over to the couch, trying my best to sit down.

"Let me help you out, man-"

"No, I'm good.. Thanks.." I managed to sit down.

"How long has he been in there Dave?"

John asked.

"A while... I think he's talking to himself... Just let him be.."

Karkats POV:

I looked up. The mirror suddenly went from clear to fogged.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I watched it keep digging up. "WHAT THE HELL...."

I looked and saw small lines appear on the mirror.

'Hii KK.'

"WHA-" i rubbed my eyes and blinked three times.

It can't be.... It's just...

"S-SOLLUX?"

'Hey...'

"IS THAT REALLY YOU?" I felt my tears start dripping down my cheeks again.

'KK don't cry'

"I..." I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt.

'II know, hard two beeliieve.'

"ARE YOU...."

'Dead? No...'

"THANK GOG.."

'Dave 2aiid IIm iin between... Liife ii2 2tiill deciidiing what two do wiith me, whatever the fuck that mean2..'

"DAVE? YOU MEAN HE CAN SEE YOU?"

'Yeah, iit freaked me out at fiir2t.. Then II found relief now that II could fiinally talk two 2omeone..' 

"SO HE'S BEEN ABLE TO SEE YOU ALL THIS FUCKING TIME?!"

'Yeah..'

"FOR HOW LONG?"

'Let2 ju2t 2ay you and John are fuckiing crazy when you're drunk.'

"OH FUCK..."

'IIt wa2 hiilariiou2 actually..'

"I SHOULDNT DRINK.. LIKE EVER.."

'Yeah that would bee be2t..'

I still can't believe it... Am I actually talking to him right now?

'Hey KK?'

"WHAT?"

'IIm 2orry.'

"ABOUT WHAT?" I tilted my head confused.

'Ju2t.... IIm 2orry...'

"BUT WHAT ABOUT?"

'II ju2t feel 2tupiid.. II never knew you felt that way for me....'

"OH..." I felt my throat become dry.. Fuck don't cry Karkat!

"IM SORRY... ABOUT EVERYTHING... YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW DONT YOU?"

'II don't hate you kk.. Ju2t... dii22apoiinted.'

"IM SORRY..."

'IIm not the one you 2hould bee 2ayiing 2orry two..'

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey kitkat? You okay in there?"

"YEAH IM FINE.."

"Well Eridan is here to talk to you."

"H-HE IS?"

"Yeah."

I looked back a the mirror and saw writing quickly.

'KK, don't tell hiim about thii2... II don't want hiim two know about me yet... II don't want two worry hiim..'

"O-OKAY.....UM.. SOLLUX?"

'Yeah?'

"ARE WE STILL FRIENDS?"

'You a2k me that every time.....Of cour2e we are..'


	24. Chapter 24

Karkats POV:

I smiled when he wrote that we were still friends. I don't know what I would do if we weren't....   
I unlocked the bathroom and walked out, taking a deep breath to talk to Eridan.

It's obvious Sollux only sees me as his friend now...   
I can't treat Eridan like shit anymore.. It would fucking upset Sollux and that will make us break our friendship for sure.. I don't want to lose him..   
I walked out into the living room and saw John talking to Eridan. Dave was in my kitchen drinking apple juice.

"Oh hey Karkat!" John smiled. Eridan looked over at me and slightly smiled.   
"Hey Kar.."   
"HEY ERIDAN..." I walked over to him, hanging my head low... It felt too awkward around him... I bet Dave and John could feel the tension...   
I sat down next to him and he stared at me.

"I...IM SORRY.."   
"For wwhat?"   
"FOR WHAT EVERY- ..... FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU.... IT WAS OUT OF HAND AND-"  
"Kar."   
"WHAT?"   
"It's fine, I forgivve you." He smiled. I felt the edge of my lips curl up. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Kar.."  
"YEAH?"  
"Your kinda hurtin' me.."   
"SORRY.." I let go of him and he laughed a little.   
"SO...WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
"I wwanted to talk to you," he paused and looked at both John and Dave who were now drinking apple juice together, "Alone..."

I looked at Dave and John. They nodded and headed towards the hallway.   
"We're gonna go through your stuff kitkat."  
"YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT!"   
"Dave lets go!" John grabbed Daves arm and pulled him to my room. I heard the door slam.   
"GOG DAMN IT..."   
"I don't think they'll go through anythin' of yours."  
"OH REALLY? ITS JOHN, *THE PRANKING MASTER* AS HE CALLS HIMSELF, AND A FUCKING DOUCHE KNOWN AS DAVE."

"You can alwways just bribe Davve wwith Apple juice.. And somethin' Nic Cage for John."   
"YOUR RIGHT... EXCUSE ME ONE SECOND.." I stood up and walked down the hallway. I grabbed the knob to my bedroom door. They locked it.   
"GO THROUGH MY STUFF, AND ILL NEVER GIVE YOU A FUCKING DROP OF APPLE JUICE, AND JOHN, I WILL PERSONALLY BURN EVERY FUCKING THING YOU HAVE OF NIC CAGE AND CON AIR RELATED! GOT THAT!?"

"Why do I get threatened with two thing!?" John complained.  
I groaned, "FINE, ILL NEVER GIVE DAVE APPLE JUICE AND DORRITOS!"  
"Not cool dude..."   
"Fine..."   
"Deal.."   
"GOOD, NOW BOTH YOU CUMSTAINS PLAY SOME IDIOTIC HUMAN GAME OR SOME SHIT TO PASS TIME WHEN I TALK TO ERIDAN."  
"Cumstains?" John asked.   
"That's gross..." Dave added as I walked away.

I went back to the living room, Eridan was still how I left him. I sat down again and looked at him.   
"WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?"   
"Sol."   
Oh shit...

"W-WHAT ABOUT HIM?" Fuck, I don't want to talk about this... I just finished talking to Sollux.. What if I say something that pisses both of them off?! What if Sollux is watching me right now?! I doubt he's in the room with Dave and John...

"I just need help... There's alwways that chance that he....he.... You knoww Wwhat I mean..... And I think if that does happen..... I'm going to need your help to get through wwith it..."   
Is he asking for MY help? Seriously?   
"IM KIND OF IN THE SAME SITUATION... I DONT REALLY KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITH MYSELF IF HE.... YOU KNOW..."   
"Oh...... WWell you wwere his closest friend."   
"I WAS?"

"Of course, you and him alwways hanged out wwith each other... I thought you twwo wwere moirails?"   
"NO... NO W-WERE NOT..."  
"Oh....Wwhale, wwe'll get through this together then." He smiled.   
I somehow smiled back.   
"YEAH...," I paused for a second, "CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"  
"Shore.."

"UM, H-HAVE YOU.. LOST ANYTHING.... ABOUT YOURSELF I MEAN?"  
"I...I don't understand exactly Wwhat your asking... Can you givve an example-" he was cut off by a knock on the door.

"SORRY, ILL GET THAT." I stood up and walked to the door. I looked through the peep hole.  
Well that's the perfect example.  
I opened the door.   
"HEY KANAYA."  
"Karkat," she walked inside. "There's Something Else Now- Oh, Hello Eridan."

"KANAYA?! Wwhat the fuck happened to you!?"  
"Well, I Woke Up In The Morning And... Here I Am! I Have This Oddly Pink- Orange Skin Now..."   
"THERES YOUR EXAMPLE ERIDAN, SHE LOST GER ORIGINAL SKIN COLOR!"   
"Wwoww...okay.."   
"Karkat, There's Another Thing."  
"OH GOG.."   
"Another? I'm confused.." Eridan said.   
"It's Vriska. You Know Her Eye That Is-"

"THE ONE THATS ALL FUCK UP."   
"Yes... That One.. It's-"  
"HEALED?"  
"No. Gone."  
"Gone?" "GONE?" Both me and Eridan looked at each other confused.   
"Yes, So Is Her Robotic Arm. By The Hour, She Says Her Vision Is Becoming Worse And Worse."   
"WAIT HER WHOLE FUCKING BALL OF AN EYE IS JUST.. GONE!?"   
"Yes."

"Wwhale fuck... And her arm?!"  
"Yes, She Contacted Me A While Ago."   
"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO EVERYONE?!"  
"Evveryone?! Wwhat else happened?"   
"ILL TELL YOU LATER, BUT-"  
"Karkat."  
"WHAT?"  
"There's More That Happened..."

Solluxs POV:

I grabbed a paper and pen from Karkats desk, and sat criss crossed on the human bed with Dave and John.

'2o...'

"Dude, aren't you going to go with Eridan and Kitkat?"  
'No, they 2aiid alone and IIm goiing two re2pect that.'

"But think of all the pranking possibilities you can do as a ghost Sollux!" John whined.   
'John, II'm not iintere2ted iin prank2.'

"Wow, way to live the boring life."  
"Dude!!! Not cool!!"   
"What?! What did I say?!"   
'IIt2 Fiine Dave. II don't thiink he thought about what he 2aiid.'

"What did I say?! God, you guys are so confusing!!!!"  
"Whatever, just forget it.."   
"I'm soooo bored!" John laid himself back on the bed, groaning.   
"Well, Karks told us to play an 'idiotic human game'."   
"And what do you mean by that?" John sat back up again.   
'We can play Truth or Dare?'

"I call asking first." Dave said quickly.   
"No! You always go first!"   
"Oh well, okay Sollux, Truth or dare?"   
'Eh, II'll take a truth for now.'

"Wuss."  
'Not a wu22.'

"Whatever, okay... So, I at the hospital, I saw your journal and read through-"  
"YOU DIID WHAT 2TRIDER!?"  
I yelled at him.   
"Dude, chill.. Well anyways.. Is what you wrote about me and John true?"   
Oh fuck... Shit shit shit...   
"What are you talking about Dave?" John tilted his head.   
'II piick Dare.'

"Nope, you already picked truth."   
'Fuck you.'

"So is it true or not Captor?"  
"Is what true or not?!!" John whined. I sighed and wrote on the paper.   
'Ye2, iit2 true..'

"Well fuck.." Dave rubbed the back of his neck.  
"What are you guys talking about!? I hate being left out!"   
"It's okay dude. Not that important."  
"But I'm involved in it. Right?"  
'2orta'

"What's that suppose to mean?"   
'No clue.. Okay John, Truth or Dare?'

"Dare."   
'II dare you two riip your 2hiirt,liike riight now.'

John was wearing..A fucking..  
Con-Air shirt.....  
"No way!!!!!"   
"Do it Egderp."  
"Fuck you guys! I'm not doing it!!"   
'IIt2 a dare!'

"That's how you guys want to play? Fine!" He got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of scissors and he took off his shirt.   
"Really? You could have just ripped it while wearing it."  
"Oh well."   
He started cutting through his shirt.   
"II can't beliieve he diid iit.."

"There!" John threw his shirt on the floor and crossed his arms.   
"Uh..."   
"Thii2 ii2 awkward.."  
"Sollux, truth or dare?" John asked.   
'Dare.'

"Go out there and see what's going on."   
'II 2aiid II re2pected theiir priivacy'

"Oh well, it's a dare."  
'Fiine.'

I got up and went to the living room.   
I saw Karkat, Eridan and- KANAYA?! What the fuck happened to her?! 

"Karkat, There's Another Thing."  
"OH GOG.."   
"Another? I'm confused.." Eridan said. What are they talking about?   
"It's Vriska. You Know Her Eye That Is-"

"THE ONE THATS ALL FUCK UP."   
"Yes... That One.. It's-"  
"HEALED?"  
"No. Gone."  
"Gone?" "GONE?" Both Karkat and Eridan looked at eachother confused. Wait? Gone?   
"Yes, So Is Her Robotic Arm. By The Hour, She Says Her Vision Is Becoming Worse And Worse."

"WAIT HER WHOLE FUCKING BALL OF AN EYE IS JUST.. GONE!?"   
Did he say 'ball of an eye?' What does that even mean?

"Yes."  
"Wwhale fuck... And her arm?!"  
"Yes, She Contacted Me A While Ago."   
"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO EVERYONE?!"  
"Evveryone?! Wwhat else happened?"   
"ILL TELL YOU LATER, BUT-"  
"Karkat."  
"WHAT?"  
"There's More That Happened..."

Shit! What's going on? I went back to the room and floated through the door.   
"Guy2! You need two- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOIING?!"

"We found Twister in his closet! I'm surprised he knows what this is!"   
"It was actually a gift from Rose and Kanaya."  
"Oh! Makes sense..Okay Dave. Right hand red."   
They were tangled up together.

"Got it!"   
"Okay, next one...eh...I can't reach the spinner!!"   
"Sollux, can you give us a hand and spin it?" Dave asked.

"What? No! You guy2 need two come out here. 2omethiing happened!"   
"Fine-"  
"Dave, I'm going to fall! I can't hold myself any longer!"!  
"Don't you dare fall on me!"   
John fell, and on top of dave.

"You guy2 are iidiiot2.."  
"Sorry Dave. Hehe."  
"It's cool, just..get off of me.."  
He got off of Dave and we all walked to the living room.


	25. Chapter 25

Karkats POV:

"M-MORE?"   
"Yes."  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY MORE!?"  
"Karkat, Please Calm Down. I Will Just Escort You To The Others..."

"Hey, what's going on?" I looked and saw Dave walking out with...a shirtless John?  
"EGBERT, WHY ARENT YOU WEARING A FUCKING SHIRT?!"  
"Because S-" Dave elbowed him in the stomach.

"Uh...because Dave and I were playing truth or dare...so he made me rip my shirt..."  
"That's a terrible dare Davve."  
"Dude, he was wearing a Con-Air shirt."   
"A Wwhat?"  
"Con-Air! The greatest movie ever! Other than Ghostbusters..." John smiled.

"I NOW KNOW THAT DAVE ISNT AS STUPID AS HE LOOKS. I ACTUALLY CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR SMALL IDIOTIC THINK PAN OF COMING UP WITH A GREAT IDEA."   
"Heh, thanks."   
"Dave!! Karkat!! That was a great shirt!!"

"Um, If I May Interfere With This Topic... Since It Seems To Be About Clothing... Correct?"   
"Yeah.."   
"John, May I See The Shirt?"   
"WE'RE SERIOUSLY DOING THIS WHEN WE HAVE OTHER PROBLEMS AT HAND? KANAYA IM SURPRISED YOUR ACTUALLY TAKING YOUR TIME INTO DOING THIS SHIT CALLED A DISPUTE. ITS IDIOTIC, ESPECIALLY SINCE THOSE TWO BULGE LICKERS ARE IN IT-"  
"Here it is!" John comes running out of the room with a ripped up shirt.

"Oh Dear..." Kanaya took the shirt out of his hands.   
"Well? Tell them it was awesomeness!"  
"Oh, I'm Sorry Jonathan, But This Shirt Is Just... Horrid.."   
"Horrid?!" John pouted.   
I gave Dave a high five.   
"YOU HEARD HER."

"Thanks a lot Kanaya!" Dave smirked.   
"That's not nice!" John whined.   
"Aw, cheer up Egderp," he put his arm on his shoulder. "I'll get ya' another ugly shirt if it makes you feel better?"   
"R-Really!?" He smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged.   
"Okay, noww that that's outa' the wway...can wwe please go to the others noww!?"   
"Oh Yes. Come On. I Brought Rose's Car."

"ROSE CAN DRIVE?"   
"But Of Course."   
"What? Since when can my sister drive?" Dave crossed his arms.   
"For A While. Didn't You Get Ger E-Mail About Three Weeks Ago?"   
"Ha, like I use email.."

"Oh..Well We Sent An Email..."   
"WELL GOOD FOR HER SO NOW CAN WE FUCKING GO DEAL WITH THIS!?"   
"Yes, Let's Go.."

-Time Skip /10 minutes later\   
Jades House-

Solluxs POV:

I got to Jades house before them.   
Some benefits to being a ghost or whatever the fuck.   
I waited in the front of the house for them to come.

About ten minutes later they showed up. KK got out of the car faster than the others.   
"WHY ARE WE AT JADES PLACE?"   
"Because We Had Decided To Meet Here."   
"IM SORRY WE?"

"Everybody.."   
"What happened to everyone else?" Dave asked. John was helping Eridan out of the car.   
Poor ED... Him and those crutches... I hope he heals up soon.. I just want to hold him.

"That's The Reason We Are Meeting... To Show You All.."  
"WWhale lets go inside then.. Wwho exactly is here again?" Eridan tilted his head.   
"Every One. We All Had A Group Chat Online."

"UM EXCUSE ME? YOU ALL HAD A GROUP CHAT WITHOUT ME? WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"   
"Does It Really Matter Karkat?"   
"Dude, just calm down and let's get inside."

"WHATEVER.."   
I walked up behind dave. I tapped his shoulder.   
"Do you have any iidea what2 goiing on wiith everyone?"   
"No idea.."   
"II notiiced.. You guy2 all 2aiid thii2 2tarted happeniing after we came here.."

"Yeah and?"  
"IIm pretty 2ure that ha2 2omethiing two do wiith thii2."   
"We don't know that for sure."   
"IIt2 not ju2t a coiinciidence Dave. II know that ha2 2omethiing two do wiith thii2.."   
"Then what?"   
"Dave! Get in here! Quick!!" John called from the door.

We both looked at John. He had a shocked expression on his face.  
"What ii2 iit?"   
"What is it?" Dave said for me.   
"Just get in here! Like now!"  
We looked at each other again. We both ran inside.

"Oh my Gog...." I looked at everybody.   
"Holy shit..."   
They were right about Vriska.   
Terezi was sitting with her. She didn't have her glasses on. Wait, can she see?   
Holy shit...   
I looked at nepeta and Equius sitting together on the couch. He was hugging her and she didn't have her blue tail.   
AA was sitting with Feferi.

Her fins.... They're gone... She.. What?   
I looked closer and saw she had regular ears.   
She didn't have gills either.   
I listened to their conversation.  
"So you don't )(ear the voices anymore?"

"N0..... And I see that y0ur a 'landwweller' n0w.."   
"O)( don't say that. Only Erifis)( says that.. Or..use to.. Glub."  
"Heh, y0u still like th0se fish puns th0ugh."

"Of course! Just because I can't breat)(e under water doesn't mean I still can't love the ocean!"   
"Heh, yeah.."   
Okay then.... I looked at Tavros and Gamz- whoa...

Gamzee looked fucking...NORMAL!!!   
His hair was like... Holy shit!   
He didn't have any paint on his face. The bags under his eyes were gone. He looked good...

Shit, if I wasn't flushed for ED I would totally kiss him right now. That's how good he looks.   
Tavros was standing next to him. Tavros looked the same.   
"uH,,,gAMZEE?"   
"Yeah Tavros?"   
Holy shit. He didn't say Tav Bro like he usually would.

"wHAT HAPPENED?"   
"I don't know, but miracles are being made... Well... For some of us.."   
Well the miracle part is still there...   
I looked at Jade. Still the same. She was talking to Rose.  
Rose.... Um... She's... Not good.   
"Rose! What the hell happened to you!?" Dave ran up to her.   
"Nothing...I'm fine David.."

"You are not fine! Look at yourself!!"   
"Oh my god! Rose!" John ran up.   
"I told you I'm fine. I'm still Rose.."   
"Why is this happening!?" John was on the verge of tears.   
"Jonat- John, please don't cry over me." Rose put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not fair!!"   
"Dude, calm down.." Dave hugged him.   
"I'm sorry! I-I just-"   
"Dude....it's going to be okay.."   
I couldn't believe what I was seeing.   
Most of my friends... They're hurt... Some, they're doing just fine...   
Me.... In a fucking coma...

The pain they are going through...   
Not just the physical pain...   
The mental and what they are all going through..   
I looked over at Eridan. He was talking to Rose. Her gentle smile was still on her face...

How can she smile.... How can she love and laugh, knowing that she is in that estate?   
"Does It Hurt Darling?" Kanaya asked Rose.   
"Yes, but the pain is the least of my worries. I just care about everyone else."

"Rose, I don't get you... Your so nice and caring.. Howw are you dealing wwith this? Evverythin'?"   
"I try looking on the bright side... Do remember I was once the Seer of Ligh- oh!" She hugged herself in pain.   
"Rose, Are You Alright?!"   
"I-I'm fine... Just... Ah... Some pain shot though me is all..."

Eridans POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't believe what everyone was telling me..  
Everyone...well... Most of us confessed what had been lost or gained...  
Me...nothin yet... At least I think...  
But everyone else?

Kar? Nothing much has changed in him... He's still the grouchy one.. The loud one... But he's the same..

Aradia... She can't hear the voices.. No connection to the dead... She doesn't know whether this is good or bad for her...

Tavros... He's still the same.. Nothing has changed for him..

Nepeta, her sweet tail is gone. She's devastated... But based on what Equius has said... It's good... But not in her perspective...

Kanaya, her skin color. How the fuck is that even possible... We know for a fact she is still a troll... There's just no way she can turn human.. Is this good of bad?

Terezi, she told everyone she's gaining her sight back slowly. She can see us, but we are all just a blur.. She is ashamed that she didn't tell us sooner.. But good I guess?

Vriska.. They were right. Her arm is just gone, along with her eye. She says the vision in her other is blurring to black. She might become blind.. Bad in her favor..

Equius... He's not the sting one anymore. He's happy. He can finally hug Nepeta.. Or everyone...

Gamzee? Oh Gamzee. What happened to him? He's normal. He told us he hasn't had a pie since we arrived here. We guess the need for it has worn off.. He's a completely normal troll. The paint is gone. He doesn't see the use of its. Scratches gone. He talks normal...well most of the time he does..   
Creepy that he's changed...but good..

And Fef... She's not a sea dweller... Her fins just turned to regular troll ears. She says she woke up and looked in a mirror, and there it was. Her gills are also gone. She can't go into the water and breathe forever like she loves to...  
Bad to her...

And for the humans...well..   
John is dorky as ever...   
Jade.. Nothing has changed..

Dave.... He is hiding something.. I just don't know what.. But I can tell... Why won't he say anything?   
And...Rose...

I feel so terrible for her.   
She is in the most pain out of us all.   
How could she care for others when she really needs to care about herself?   
The condition she is in... It's terrible...   
"Eridan?"

I turned around and saw Rose.   
"Yes?"   
"How is your leg?"   
"It's fine... More wworried about you and Sol though..."   
"Oh yes, Sollux... How is he?"

"Um.... He... I don't knoww.."   
"I'm sure he'll wake up.."   
"Hopefully, does it hurt?"   
"The pain is wearing off on my head but erm... Not t-"

"I get it.... Do you have any clue Wwhat could be happening?"   
"Um...I-It's not a good idea to ask me that Eridan.."  
"Wwhy not?"

"Becau- AH!" She screamed in pain.   
"I-I'm sorry! Did I do somethin'?!"  
"N-no! I-It's just-" she bit her lip and fell to the floor.   
"R-Rose!?" I looked down at her.   
If I could go to the floor to comfort her I would.

"K-Kanaya! It's Rose!" I called out. Kanaya stopped her conversation with Dave and ran to Rose's side.   
"What Happened Darling?"  
"N-nothing....the pain is j-just getting worse...ah! " she screamed again and tears formed in her eyes.   
"T-Take me home please..."

"Alright." Kanaya picked her up carefully.   
"I Need To Take Her Home."   
Jade ran up to them.   
"Rose! Are you okay."

"I-I'm fine! Please just...l-leave me alone for some time to rest...." She held onto her stomach. I cried seeing he pain she was in.   
"KANAYA, WHEN YOU HAVE THE TIME, MESSAGE ME."

"Okay. Good Bye." Kanaya quickly carried her to the car and put her in.   
I watched them through the window as they drove off.   
"What the hell happened to her!?" Jade said.

"I don't know, Kanaya said she was found like that this morning.. But the pain she's been feeling started happening immediately after we came here. They thought nothing of it until now." Dave explained.   
"This is all fuckin' crazy..." I muttered.   
"What was that Eridan?" John asked.   
"Nothin... Just that this is all fuckin' crazy... Nobody deservve a Wwha has happened to them.. Especially the ones wwho are hurtin'... And yeah, that means you too VVrisk..."

"Wow, I feel soooooooo special..."   
"I'm just sayin' the truth..."   
"Whatever... 8e lucky I don't feel like-"  
"VR1SK4 JUST C4LM DOWN OK4Y? PL34SE?"   
"Fine..8ut only 8ecause you asked.."   
"TH4NK YOU..."

I sighed and went over to Karkat.   
"Hey Kar..."   
"HEY..."   
"D-Do you think...that... Wwhats happenin' to Rose can...y-you knoww...kill her?"   
His eyes widened and he looked down.   
"I HOPE NOT...SHES THE LEAST ANNOYING HUMAN.."

"Wow, we can feel the love." Dave said while standing next to john.   
"WHATEVER.... I JUST DKNT WANT HER OR ANYONE TO DIE...AND JOHN?"  
"Yeah Karkat?"  
"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL SHIRTLESS?!"   
"Oh...I dunno." He shrugged.

"Kitkat, chill. It's not like you haven't seen us shirtless before."   
"I really should get a shirt to put o-"  
"No John. Just relax. Karkat is just flipping his shit. And I think you being shirtless is the least of our worries right now."

"WHATEVER....but...LIKE WHAT I WAS SAYING...I DONT WANT ANYONE TO DIE..."

I kept looking down.   
I started thinking about Sollux..

Please don't die on me....   
Your all I have to look forward to..  
I want to spend time with you, hold you... Kiss you....

I thought of a song I heard recently... One line kept repeating in my head...  
I changed her to him...

'Only know you love him... When you let him go.... And you let him go..."

Sol.... I love you....   
But I don't want to let you go....   
Do I have to?


	26. Chapter 26

-a couple of days later-

Every time I see a couple holding hands, or just plainly sitting together; I look away.   
It's not that I hate seeing lovers...   
But because it reminds me of a question that nobody can answer..   
....Where's mine?

Eridans POV:

It's been a while since I've been released from the hospital.   
I check on Sol almost every day.   
Nothing has changed in his condition.   
Still pale... Lifeless.... Barely breathing...

Everyone has been helping me try to move on just in case he never wakes up.   
It hasn't helped.

"Eridan? Are You Alright?"

"Wwhat? Oh sorry... Just lost in thought Kan..." I looked down.   
She placed her hands over mine.

"Eridan, I'm Sure He Will Wake Up."  
"Thanks..."

She took me to a small coffee shop to talk.   
"When Did You Visit Him Last?"  
"Earlier today..."

"How Is He?"   
I sighed. "Still the same..."

"Don't Worry-"

"Wworry is all I can do.. I just.. I need him.... I lovve him so much.... And the hospital wwill pull the plug if he doesn't wwake up by wwhat the humans call Christmas, then...h-he's done..." I started breaking down and crying.

My hands covered my face and I cried into them.   
"I-I can't l-lose him..."

"I Know It's Hard... But We All Have To Go Through This.. The Same With Me And R-Rose.."   
Oh shit..   
"Oh... Howw is she?"

"Not Well... Worse Than The Day We All Met Up At Jades House."   
"I'm sorry.."

"Don't Be... I Just Want To Figure Out Why This Is Happening... To Everyone That Is...."

"Has anyone else had any changes?"

"Not That I Know Of... But...."   
"But?"   
"....... I Think Vriska Might Be Blind Now..."

"Wwhat?!"  
"Her Vision Is Terrible. She Walks Into Walls Now. I Did Laugh The First Time, Because I Thought She Was Joking... But It Kept Constantly Happening..."

"Wwhos takin' care of her?"   
"Terezi Is. She's Also Teaching Her How To Use Her Senses To 'See'."   
"Oh...."   
"And Terezi's Vision Is Perfect Now."   
"Wwoww..."

"It's Like They Switched Their Problems....."   
"Wwhale, actually VVriska had one eye all messed up remember?"

"But She Was Still Able To See.... It's All So Strange..."

"Um... Other than Rose... Are the other humans changed?"   
"No."   
"Are you shore?"

"Yes, Why?"   
"I feel like Davve is hidin' somethin'..."

Solluxs POV:

" I KNOW EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON... BUT SOMETIMES I WISH I KNEW WHAT THAT REASON WAS..."

"Don't worry Dude... We're gonna figure this out."  
"Yeah, Daves right.."

'Hey Guy2..'

"What is it?"

' how long do II have?'

We were all at Karkats house. We sat in his living room. Both Dave and John sitting on the couch. I was sitting next to Karkat on the floor. I had a paper and pen on the coffee table in front of me.

Only KK, Dave and John knew about me being here, and able to communicate.

"I don't know.."   
"I THINK... ERIDAN KNOWS.."

'Really?'

"HE DID LEAVE THE HOSPITAL YOU KNOW.. I THINK THEY TOLD HIM SOMETHING BEFORE HE LEFT..."

"We should call him." John suggested.

'Terriible iidea.'

"What? Why!?"

'Thii2 ii2 ED we're talkiing about.. He2 goiing two beecome 2en2iitiive on the topiic..'

"Yeah, Captors right." Dave said looking down.

"GOG, WHY IS THIS FUCKING HAPPENING?"

A phone started to ring.   
"Who's is that?" John asked.   
"MINE.." KK pulled his phone out of his pocket.   
"Who is it Kitkat?"

"PLEASE STOP WITH THE NICKNAME STRIDER.."

"Fine, but who is it?"   
"ITS.. NEPETA?"   
"Nepeta?" John asked.

"YEAH, NOW SHUT UP." He answered and put the phone to his ear.

"HELLO?.......YEAH.... RIGHT NOW?...... NO, NO, ITS FINE- HEY DONT CRY!..... I- ...... OKAY, ILL BE THERE IN A LITTLE BIT.... BYE."   
He hung up.

'What happened?'

"SHE JUST NEEDS MY HELP WITH SOMETHING, SHE STARTED CRYING... SO I FELT LIKE JUST HELPING HER."

"Aw, kitkats gone soft."

"SHUT IT STRIDER." He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait your leaving right now, Karkat?" John asked.

"YEAH, IM NOT GOING TO LEAVE HER THERE CRYING."

"Where's Equius? He's always with her." Dave brought up.

"I DONT THINK HES WITH HER... I DIDNT HEAR HIM ON THE OTHER LINE."

'That2 diifferent.... Maybee II'll go check up on ED whiile thii2 ii2 happeniing...'

"Yeah.." John said.   
"YEAH, CAN YOU GUYS LEAVE? I DONT WANT YOU ALL GOING THROUGH MY STUFF AND STAYING HERE TO RUIN MY FUCKING HIVE."  
"Karks, it's called a house."

"WHATEVER! JUST GET OUTA HERE!"   
"We can go to my place Dave! Maybe play some video games!?"   
"Sure Egderp."

They all left and I quickly went to find Eridan.   
I was about to check his brothers house when I saw a lonely figure walking down the sidewalk, with a long Violet cape following behind.

"ED?"

I floated to the figure and sure enough, it was him.   
He hung his head low and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"ED.."

He was walking towards the direction of the hospital. Was he going to visit me?

I stayed by his side and just watched him, as he stared at the ground.

I want to hug him so badly...

I looked away for a second then I started to hear him sing. He had the voice of an angel..

"Say somethin' I'm givvin' up on you.....  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you...   
Anywwhere I.. Wwould'vve followed you....   
Say somethin' I'm givvin' up on....   
Y-you."

He stopped and put his hands to his face, crying.

"Ed, plea2e!! Don't cry! IIm riight here...."

"Please come back to me sol..."

"II promii2e II wiill.. IIm not giiviing up!"

He wiped his tears and continued walking.   
I followed close behind him.

Once he got to the hospital, I went to my room.   
Of course,  
No changes....

I waited for ED, and he came in moments later.   
He walked to my side and sat in a chair. He held my hand tightly.

"Can you 2iing agaiin?" I asked. He couldn't hear me obviously... But I knew he would sing for me...

"Hey sol..." He smiled weakly at my pale body.   
"I miss you... Wwhale.. Evveryone does... But I miss you wway more.."

I took a seat in the chair beside him, watching him as he spoke.

"You knoww... You look awwful in a hospital gowwn.." He laughed to himself slightly. It made me smile a little.

"Maybe... Wwhen you wwake up I can take you to get better clothes? Or.. Wwe can just stay home... And cuddle wwhile wwatchin' a movvie..?"

"Ed...." I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"I um.... Actually... I came to givve you somethin'..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small paper.   
It had writing on both sides of it in perfect cursive.

"Um... I-I wwrote you a song.... I wwanted to sing it for you... Maybe you can listen wwhen you wwake up? Or... Noww if you wwant?"

"Now.. Plea2e, II would love two hear you now ED." I begged.

He sighed.

"Maybe... Noww is better than nevver..."

He cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"O-Okay then... It's called, 'F-Forevver Mine..' " He weakly smiled, as he stared at the paper.

"Hope you like I-It.."

"Ed...."

He began to sing.

" Day and night.....   
All I can do is think about you...   
Day and night....   
I dream of bein' next to you.....   
I promise you, I'll hold on....   
I promise you, wwe'll get through this together..   
Because...   
Your forevver mine~ I'll alwways be here   
Your forevver mine and I'll alwways lovve you... Forevver mine..."

He paused for a moment. My eyes were widened as I sat there, watching him sing.

"I'll nevver forget the times you held my hand...  
I'll nevver forget wwhen you held me close.. And evven though it seems wwe are so far apart~   
I'll be by your side wwherevver you go... All these memories and you~   
Are forevver mine~  
Your forevver mine~ I'll alwways be here   
Your forevver mine and I'll alwways lovve you... Forevver mine...  
I'll be here through the highs and the lowws...   
Baby I'll nevver let you go.....  
Because your forevver mine.....   
Forevver mine....   
I lovve you.. I'll nevver forget you...   
Don't forget you are....... forevver...mine..."

The tears were streaming down his cheeks.   
And so were mine.

I wish I could hug him..

He gave me a small peck on my body's cheek.   
I lifted my hand up to my cheek, as my eyes widened.

I felt it....


	27. Chapter 27

Eridans POV:

I stood up from his bed side and kissed his cheek.

I turned around to walk away when I saw a flash of Sol in front of me.

"N-no.... I-It's just my imagination.."  
I started walking to the door.

'ED Diid you 2ee me?'

I quickly turned around.   
"Sol?" I looked at his body, but he was still asleep.

"Wwhy is my mind playin' tricks on me....?" I asked myself then walked out the door.

I just need to relax... I need to lift my head up..   
Sol is going to be okay... I know it!

I should do something to keep my hopes up high..

Let's see...   
I can hang out with the guys..   
And by that I mean Kar, Dave and John..   
They're trying to help me..   
Oh wait.. Didn't Kar go to Neps place? She was crying.. I wonder what it was...

Well, I can just go hang out with Dave and John I guess..

I began walking to their place when I saw something from the corner of my eye.

Karkats POV:

Nepeta was crying badly when I talked to her on the phone.   
I couldn't just leave her by herself..

Equius wasn't with her. He was busy helping somebody else. Nepeta didn't tell me who.   
I went to her little green house a few blocks away as quickly as I could.  
I walked up her door steps and knocked on the door.

I braced myself for the tackle pounce she was going to greet me with.   
The door opened but no pounce.   
"Hi Karkat...." She said quietly peeking out from the door.

"NEPETA, ARE YOU OKAY? YOU DIDNT CALL ME 'KARKITTY' OR POUNCE ME..."   
"I'm not doing that great..."   
"WHATS WRONG? "

"Um.... " She looked down before she fully opened the door.   
Her horns were gone. Just.. Fucking gone!   
"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I-I don't know... I woke up and just... " She ran into me and gave me a tight hug, crying.   
"A-And Equius wasn't here when I woke up! He's at Aradia's house! I-I was scared!! I didn't know what to do so I called you!"

I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.   
"YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY.."  
"Why is this happening?"   
"I-I DONT KNOW..."   
"C-can you stay with me? I mean...just until Equius comes back..."   
"SURE.."

She lead me inside of her house, which was already decorated for 12th Perigees or as the humans call Christmas...   
"Is it too much green?"   
"NO.. ISNT IT SUPPOSE TO HAVE A LOT OF GREEN?"   
"And red too..."

"I GUESS YOU COULD ADD SOME RED.."   
"Can you help me decorate some more? Please?"   
"SURE." I smiled lightly. She smiled back and ran to her hallway. She came back out carrying a box.

"These are Christmas tree decorations! Me and Equius were suppose to get a tree today..."   
"IF YOU WANT, ILL GO WITH YOU TO GET A TREE."

He face lit up.   
"R-Really?! "   
"YEAH."   
She smiled and jumped up and down.  
"Let's go Karkitty!"   
"WAIT, DONT YOU WANNA GO PUT SOMETHING WARMER ON FIRST? ITS COLD OUTSIDE.."   
"Oh! Right! Be right back!" She ran upstairs and I waited for a while.

As I waited I looked at all the pictures on the walls of her, Equius and Tavros.   
One of her on Equius's back. Her and Tavros having a sleep over.   
Then one of all three of them having a pillow fight.

I found myself smiling a bit. Tavros was wearing pajamas of his blood color, Nepetas had small kittens on it, and Equius's had fucking horses.   
I started to laugh a little.

"What are mew laughing about Karkitty?"   
I looked over and saw her tilting her head.

"JUST THIS PICTURE OF YOU EQUIUS AND TAVROS HAVING A PILLOW FIGHT.."

"Oh! Hehe!" She walked over and looked up at me.   
"READY?"  
She jumped onto my back and my eyes widened.   
"Yup!"

I didn't mind...surprisingly? I carried her out and walked with her, well her on my back, all the way to some place where they sell trees.

Once we got there, she hopped off and started looking around.

"NEPETA! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!!"   
"But I want to get a purrety tree befur they all go!!" She ran around.   
I rolled my eyes and followed her.  
Cat girls....

Solluxs POV:

He stood up from the bed side and kissed my body's cheek.

He turned around to walk away when his eyes widened. I was standing right in front of him. As if he saw me?

"N-no.... I-It's just my imagination.."  
He started walking away.

'ED Diid you 2ee me?' I asked.

He quickly turned around.   
"Sol?" He looked at my body, but i was still pale and sleeping.

"Wwhy is my mind playin' tricks on me....?" He asked myself then walked out the door.

I follows him out. He looked so... Empty.   
This all can't be just because of me?   
I looked at him and somehow he seemed to perk up.

He was thinking to himself.   
Well, obviously.   
He nodded his head and shin it a few times before he nodded one final time and walked down the street.

Of course, me being me, I followed wherever he went.

He stopped after a while and looked across the street.

'What are you lookiing at?"   
I turned and saw those little outdoor Christmas tree selling places.   
I saw Nepeta and Karkat.   
She was riding on his back. Giggling..   
And Karkat... Was smling?

"Is that..." Eridan began to say to himself.

'Yeah iit ii2.' I said to him, but why does it even matter?

"Wwhale then, I didn't think Kar wwould do that.." Eridan smiled and continued walking.   
I stood there for a second, watching KK and NP.   
They both looked to be enjoying each other's company a lot.... But...

...By the looks of it, I think it's KK who's enjoying her company more than she is of him...

'Way two go kk..' I smiled and started following Eridan again.

"Cod, Wwhy do they havve to livve so far...?"   
'We are only liike fiive miinute2 away..'

Classic ED... I Guess that's just another reason why I love him.

But I get why he's complaining, it's was cold out. I can't feel how cold it is, but when there is ice forming on the windows of homes, then it must be pretty cold...   
Hopefully it doesn't snow on him while we're walking..

A few minutes of walking (nyehs and wwehs) later, We got to John's Place.

"Thank Cod, it's freezin' out here.."   
Eridan walked up to the door and raised his hand to knock, but stopped.

'What are you doiing?'

He remained like that.. He put his hand down and looked through the window. It had curtains, but you were able to see through a small opening.   
Ed looked through and looked away sighing.   
"I bet they don't evven wwant me here.." He started walking away.

'Waiit! ED! Ugh!' I went through the wall to tell them Eridan was here- holy shit! 

Daves POV:

"Gosh, it's freezing!"   
"At least we're inside now.."   
"Dave, do you think it'll snow?"

"Nah, probably during Christmas.."   
"Oh shit! I forgot all about Christmas!"

"Dork."   
"Hey! Don't say that!"

"Why?"   
"Do you know the actual meaning!?"

"Um, no?"

"It means... " He got close to my ear and whispered, "dick."

"Two things Egbert. One, I don't know why you whispered. We're alone and inside and Two, that is fucking hilarious." I started laughing.

"I'm serious!"   
"And I'm Dave. Nice to meet you Serious."

"Dave!"   
"What?"

"Whatever... So what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know.. Play video games?"   
"No... What about a movie?"

"No Con-Air."   
"Fine.. What movie then?"   
"Well, we never got to watch the Purge that night we all got drunk an-"  
"Yeah, let's not go down memory lane there.."

"Yeah.." He walked over to my TV and DVD player. He found The Purge in its case and put it in.  
I was sitting in the couch, waiting. After He put it in, he ran to the couch, and jumped onto it next to me.   
"Easy, Egbert."  
"Whatever." He laughed and played the movie.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Hey... John?" I whispered after a while into the movie. At the part where the son finds the people in the weird masks outside in the cameras.   
"Yeah Dave?" He kept my eyes on the screen.   
"That night.. When we did get drunk... Was that what you said about being a homosexual true?"   
His eyes widened and He paused the movie.  
He looked at me.

"Um....."

"I was just wondering because-"  
"Yeah... It is..."   
"Wait what?"   
"Im a homosexual.."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes. He looked down, his face flushing from embarrassment.

"What made you change your mind?"   
"Um..." I didn't want to say the truth."I don't really know..."   
"Oh, okay.."

We sat quietly again. It was too awkward, I was going to break the silence.. He beat me to it.   
"D-Do you think Sollux will wake up soon?"

"...yeah..I hope so.. If not, then.. Fuck... I don't know what we would all do.. Especially Karkat and Eridan.. And we would all be screwed whe we need our computers fixed."

"Hehe, true.. Do you think Karkat will move on?"   
"I hope so.. Maybe that one girl can help him."   
"Kanaya?"

"No! The other green one. I always forget her name for some god damn reason.."  
"..Nepeta?"   
"There we go! "

"Oh her.. Yeah, I actually think she likes him."   
"No shit. Everyone sees it when she's around him."   
"Heh."

We both laughed and we just.. Stared at each other. It felt like hours..  
But only seconds...

"Hey Dave?"   
"Yeah John?"   
"Um.... Do you think.. Maybe you can take of your shades?"

I stared at him for a while until I looked away.   
"................"  
"Please..?" He made puppy dog eyes.

Fuck, it's cute when he does tha- whoa what?!?!?

"...fine."  
"Yay!" He smiled goofily. Fuck! Why does he have to be like that! So... So...   
Cute!!!

I took off my shades but closed my eyes. I smirked.   
"No fair!"

"You just said to take off my shades."   
"Yeah but-"  
"No butts."

"Not cool!" He pouted.

Stop. Being. Cute! Fuuuuuuuck!   
"Why do you want to see my eyes?"   
"Because! I've never seen what color they are! I bet there green!"

"Ha, Nope."   
"Blue?"   
"No."

"Brown?"   
"Egbert, I'm not telling you my eye color."  
"Then show me! I bet they're pretty!!"

My face started to heat up. Then I felt him tackle me to the floor, making my eyes open.

"Fuck!" I yelled when k but the floor.   
John sat on top of me and he stared straight into my eyes.   
I felt ashamed... Humiliated... My eyes are-   
"Pretty."   
"W-What?" I asked trying to hear correctly.

"I was right.. Your eyes are pretty, Dave." He smiled.   
"S-stop doing that..." I said as I sat up. John was in my lap, making my face slightly blush.

"Doing what?" He said a little scared and confused. God! I can't take it anymore!!   
"Stop being .... so fucking cute."   
I cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

"Holy 2hiit!" I heard Sollux behind me.


	28. Chapter 28

Karkats POV:

"Hey Karkitty?"   
"YEAH?"   
"When do you think Pawllux will wake up?"

Her question made me freeze.   
How was I suppose to answer?

"I-IM NOT SURE... I HOPE SOON.."   
"Me too.. Hopefully befurr Christmas!"   
"CHRIS WHAT?"

"Oh! Hehe! Rose said that's 12th Perigees in human terms! Efurryone is gathering at hers and Kanaya's house fur a big Christmas Party!"

"REALLY?"   
"Yeah! Hehe! It's actually next week on Thursday!"   
"OKAY THEN... SO.. DID YOU FIND A TREE YOU LIKED?"   
"Mhm! Follow me!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along the aisles of trees.

She had a big smile on her face, her cheeks had a light shade of olive green. Her eyes lit up.. She seemed completely.... I can't find the word..   
What is it?

"This one Karkitty! Mew!" She giggled as we stopped in front of a decent sized tree. Not too big or small. It was fully green. It was good.

"COOL. LETS GET IT THEN!"   
"Yay!"

We paid for the tree-well... I paid for it..   
Not because she didn't have money or anything, she did..   
I just wanted to... Wait, why?

We were able to drag it back to her house. It was beginning to snow..  
The tree was covered in it by the time we got back. She quickly opened the door and helped me bring the tree inside.

"It's fureezing!"   
"YOU SHOULD START A FIRE IN THE FIREPLACE.. THEN WE CAN DECORATE THE TREE TOGETHER."

Together...? Why did I say that?

She smiled and nodded happily. She got a small fire started in the fireplace of her living room.   
The room slowly walked up, as I put the Christmas tree in place for her in the corner.

"Glomp!" I heard her say and I fell to the floor, with Nepeta on top of me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"   
"Making you warm by hugging mew silly!!"

-TIMESKIP TO DECORATING THE LAST OF THE TREE-

"AND....DONE!"

"It's purrfect!!" She giggled and jumped onto my back. I smiled and looked at the tree.

"Oh! We furrgot the star on the top!"   
I lifted my hand up to her. I had the star in my hand.

"WELL PUT IT ON." I smiled, and lifted her up to the top of the tree. She carefully placed the topper on and she hopped off of me.

"NOW ITS PERFECT.."   
"Hehe! We should start decorating the house too! I have a box full of decorations!" She ran over to the side of the room. I followed and saw her going through a cardboard box.

"Wreaths, mistletoes, Christmas lights, stockings, oh! And this!"

She took out a little red hat that had white at the end and beginning. She placed it on top of my head, giggling.

"REALLY FESTIVE.." I laughed.   
She smiled and began taking out everything else to put up.

I grabbed a couple of stockings and wreaths to start putting up. I placed two above the fireplace for her and Equius.

The wreaths I placed on each door inside and on the front door, outside.   
When I went outside to put it on, I saw Tavros and Gamzee walking by, holding hands.

"HEY GUYS!" I waved over to them. They both looked and saw me.

"uH,,,h-hEY KARKAT!!"   
"Hi Kar Bro." Gamzee said.... Still... Looking pretty amazing since his change.... Like.. Wow...   
He's a whole new troll..

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?"   
"Oh, we were going to go on a double date right now!" Gamzee said, squeezing Tavros's hand a bit as he blushed.   
"DOUBLE DATE? WITH WHO?"

"uH,,tEREZI AND VRISKA ACTUALLY!"

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"Mhm. They started a Matespritship not that long ago. Didn't you see them kissing when we all met up at Jades house?"   
"THEY WERE? I DIDNT NOTICE..."   
"wELL IT WAS WHEN NOBODY WAS LOOKING REALLY,,, bUT ME AND GAMZEE SAW."   
"OH.."

Terezi... And Vriska???   
Wow, I never thought I would see that coming..   
So... Terezi moved on then? That's good... Because I didn't want anything else to become more awkward between us..

Holy shit.. I didn't think it would be Vriska.. Maybe dave.. But never in a million sweeps would I think she would ever have flushed feelings for Vriska..

"Well, We gotta go Kar Bro! We'll see you at the 12th Perigees party next week! "  
"bYE!" They both waved and I waved back.

I walked back inside quietly, and heard Nepeta singing.   
I became quiet as I stepped in and saw her hanging up Mistletoes.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas...   
There is just one thing I need..   
I don't care about the purrresents.. Underneath the Christmas tree...   
I just want mew for my own..   
More than mew can efur know..   
Make my wish come true..   
Baby, all I want fur christmas.. Is.. Yooouuuu~"

My eyes widened when I heard her sing. She turned around and nearly jumped.   
"Karkitty! Mew scared me!! Gog.."   
She put her hand over her heart.

"YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL VOICE WHEN YOU SING."

"Oh.. Thank mew.." She looked down, but I saw a small olive green come over her cheeks.

I walked over to her and helped put the rest of the decorations up.   
While doing so, I spoke up.   
"SO WHO WAS THAT SONG ABOUT?"   
"N-Nobody!!" She looked away.

"YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?" I asked.   
"Y-yes I'm sure! I-I just like that song! That's all!" She scoots away from me a little bit.   
I look down and see a mistletoe on the floor. I get an idea and pick it up.

"HEY NEPETA.."   
"What?" She looks, and I put the mistletoe above the both of us. She looks up and blushes a deep olive green.   
I smile lightly, and a faint blush comes over my own cheeks.

"K-Karkitty, I-"   
"MERRY CHRISTMAS.."   
I kiss her softly on the lips.

Terezis POV:

"4R3 YOU SUR3?"   
"Terezi, I already told you I was fine. It's okay.. It doesn't hurt anymore.."   
"POS1T1V3?"

Vriska groaned.   
"You can really 8a8y me too much sometimes y'know.."

"JUST M4K1NG SUR3 YOUR3 OK4Y.."   
"I know, thank you.."   
"NO PROBL3M." I smiled and kissed Vriskas cheek softly as we waited for Tavros and Gamzee.

"H3Y... WHY D1D W3 P1CK TO GO DOUBL3 W1TH TH3M?"

"May8e now 8ecause everything has changed and Gamzee isn't a high ass clown."   
I laughed and leaned my head on her shoulder.   
"H3H3.. M4YB3..."

"Hey guys!"   
"uH,, h-hI!"

"H3Y GUYS!"   
"Hey."   
"uH,, h-hOW ARE YOU DOING VRISKA?"

"I'm doing 8etter than I was 8efore, that's for sure... Wha a8out you Gamzee? Any cravings for Sopor yet? Hmmmmmmmm?"

"Not at all sis! It's like those pies never even existed to me! I feel so... Great!"   
"TH4TS GOOD. W3 DONT W4NT 4NOTH3R 1NC1D3NT H4PP3N1NG!"

"w-wELL WE SHOULD GET INSIDE! oUR MOVIE IS ABOUT TO START!"

"Not to 8e mean, 8ut I already know for a fact, Gamzee is going to take you to the 8athroom in the middle of the movie to have sloppy makeouts."

I saw Tavros blushing, as well as Gamzee.  
I laughed.   
"OH DONT T34S3 TH3M.. M4YB3 1 M1GHT DO TH3 S4M3 TO YOU~"

I looked at Vriska, and she was blushing as well. I smirked and helped her stand from the bench we were sitting on.   
"COM3 ON TH3N."

Solluxs POV:

"Are you 2eriiou2?"

Dave and John jumped away from each other.   
"Sollux! What the hell!?" Dave said fixing himself up. John just say on the floor, blushing.

"Wow, heh, look2 liike he ii2 a homo2exual.."   
"Hey Shut up!" John stood up and looked at me.

"Wait..."  
"John, you can 2ee me?"

"No I can't- wait... Oh my god! I can see you!" He smiled.

"About fucking time. I was getting tired of translating."

"And II wa2 gettiing tiired of wriitiing.."

"This is so cool!" John kept smiling.   
"Hey guy2, ED ii2 out2iide."   
"Why didn't he knock?"

"II don't know Dave!? Maybee he 2aw you two makiing out through the wiindow and diidnt want two dii2turb the two of you!"   
"Oh.."

"An2wer the door for hiim! Iit2 2nowiing and II don't want hiim 2tuck iin the cold!"

"Shit, right!" Dave got up quickly and ran to the door."

Eridans POV:

I started walking away when the door opened.   
"Yo, where are you going?" I turned around and saw Dave slat the door.

"Wwell I wwas just leavvin-"  
"No you're not. It's fucking freezing out there. Hang out with us for a while."   
"Okay." I smiled and walked back to the door.   
I walked inside, and saw John smiling and sitting on the couch.   
"Hi Eridan!"   
"Hey John."   
Dave closed the door and walked over to us.

"So... Are you twwo together noww?"   
"W-what?!" John asked blushing.

"Wwhale.. Not to seem like I'm invvadin your privvacy, but through the wwindoww, you twwo wwere havvin a make out session."

"Oh..um...." John blushes, hiding his face with a pillow.

"Yup, this Egbert is mine." Dave sits next to him, wrapping an arm around him.

I smiled.   
"Heh, you twwo are cute together.. But John, I thought you said something about ''not bein a homosexual' wwhatevver the fuck that is."

"Oh... Uh.. Maybe I am one..." He blushes more.

"You totally are. I knew i was right all along." Dave kissed John's cheek. 

Gog.. They're really adorable together..   
Maybe if sol wakes up..   
We can do cute little couple things like that, or just plainly hold each others hand?   
Hopefully...   
I just want sol to come back to me.

"So, are you going to the Christmas party?" Dave spoke up.   
"The wwhat?"   
"Oh, right.. 12th Perigees party."   
"Oh, Wwhy didn't you just say so.."   
"Well, are you going to the party or not?"

"Wwait...P-Party..?"   
"Don't worry Eridan! I promise it won't be anything like whatever happened before.. Er.. Y'know..."   
"Wwhale... I guess..."   
"Great! I promise nothing bad will happen!"

"Wwait, wwhen is it again?"   
"It's on Christmas!"

Wwait... Isn't that the day, the hospital is going to take Sollux off of life support?

Cod..  
Oh cod no...

"Eridan?........ Eridan?" John waved his hand in front of my face, causing me to snap out of my daze.   
"S-sorry Wwhat?"

"You okay dude?"   
"Yeah, you just kinda.. Blanked out..."

"I-I'm fine.... Just..." I sighed and sat down on the couch with them.

"The hospital is takin sol off life support that day..."

Solluxs POV:

Wait... I'm... What?

"What??"   
"They can't do that!!!"

"That's Wwhat I tried to say..."   
"That's total bullshit!" Dave said clenching his fists.

'Dave, calm down..' I tried relaxing him. The whole time I was standing behind the couch as they spoke to each other.

John kept constantly looking at me, still freaked out that he can see me now.

"That's not fair!" John whined.   
"Dude, are you sure?"   
"I'm shore... T-They said that's the longest they'll keep him... If he doesn't wwake up by then... Then...."

'2hiit, ED, d-don't cry!' I went to his side to hug him, but.....   
I can't...

GOG DAMN IT!!!!

Why can't I just fucking wake up already!!!!

Surprisingly,  
I can feel buildings...  
Not people unless It's Dave.. Weird..

I walked over to a wall and started banging my head against it.

Wake up !

Wake up!!

Wake up!!!

Wake up!!!!

Wake up!!!!!

Wake up!!!!!!

WAKE UP!!!!!!

I fell to my knees, my hands clenched into fists.   
'Why can't II wake up.....'

I just.... Want to be with Eridan...   
He doesn't deserve this emptiness he's been feeling for... Forever...

He thinks there's nobody for him but me...   
But I want to hold him, and tell him.. Even when I'm not here, there's always somebody that's going to be there for him..

Like how Dave and John are ere for him right now..

But.....   
Even if I don't wake up...

I know he doesn't want o love somebody else...   
How will he move on if I don't come back?   
My memory in his mind will not fade away...   
I know that..   
He knows it..

I'm the reason in his heart why he got another chance at life...   
Will I?

'Dave... Can you tell thii2 two ED.... IIf II don't wake up.... What ii2 he goiing two do... II would want hiim two move on... And try two bee happy...' 

"Hey, Eridan..." Dave said quietly.   
"Yeah?"

I kept my back to them, only wanting to hear... I couldn't stand the pain on Eridans face.

"I'm not saying that he won't wake up or anything like that.. But... If he doesn't wake up.... What are you going to do?"

Eridan was quiet for a while. He sighs and I hear him speak.

"I havvent thought about it... I'vve just been so focused o weh ether or not he wwill wwake up or not.."

"Well... I bet he would want you to move on... And try to be happy if he didn't... Dont you?"

"I knoww sol wwouldnt wwant me to drag myself dowwn...   
He wwould wwant me to keep my head abovve wwater, and try not to drowwn in the wwater, wwhich in this case..   
Is my loneliness and depression I guess... But I don't think I wwould move on so easily... You can't just lovve somebody wwith all your heart for so long...   
And just say goodbye...   
Your heart wwould need a lot of time of healing of that wound in it..   
That pit.. That hole of emptiness.... And..... Wwhale....   
I don't wwanna lovve somebody else..."


	29. Chapter 29

Ever since that day, Eridan had been spending his time with Dave and John, to cease his loneliness. He had to admit, it did help at some times... But all he ever really did think about was Sollux and with each passing day, as Christmas came along... He grew fearful that his worst nightmare would come true...

That Sollux would never wake up.

Day by day, he hoped....

Night by night, he hoped...

The Prince of Hope, still had a small portion of hope left in his heart, for his Mage of Doom to awake from his coma.

Sollux, on the other hand, only wished for his sweet prince to be happy if he didn't wake up.

As the the came closer...

He was starting to plan things...

Now John and Dave being able to communicate with Sollux, reason still unknown to them..

Sollux was planning with them, for a surprise gift to Eridan.. If his time of waking up, would never come...

He had to do this...

It meant everything..

And when time passed, and as the others came to visit, Dave had told them about his ability to see and speak with the dead and people who were spirits like Sollux...

He tells them all but Eridan.

Aradia had realized that her abilities had gone to Dave. It was strange for all of them to process..

Dave all made them promise not to tell Eridan that he was able to talk to Sollux.

At that time..... Everyone was able to see Sollux for the first time since the party... Meaning, Eridan can too.

"It Is Really You Sollux?"

"Yeah... Iit2 me..."

"W)(ale... We are all so )(appy to sea you!"

"FF, don't cry.. Plea2e.... II actually have a favor to a2k of all of you..."

Everyone was at Daves place, again, except for Eridan. This was the day before the Christmas Party....

Christmas EVE...

"WHAT IS IT?" Karkat was holding Nepetas hand, standing close to her.

"IIm Beeiing taken off liife 2uport tomorrow, riight beefore the clock hiit2 twelve am... II want two giive ED a pre2ent... But II need all of your guy2 help...."

"HOW DO YOU PL4N ON G1V1NG H1M 4 PR3S3NT? YOU C4NT TOUCH US.."

"True... IIm not able two touch you, we already know that when you all triied huggiing me... But... I can touch object2..."

It was true.. Sollux was able to fully touch objects as if he was still awake and living freely. Since Everyone can see him now, he wanted to do a big reveal to Eridan.

"Kanaya, do you and Ro2e 2tiill have that piiano?"

Solluxs POV:

"No! What iif he-"

"Dude, it's you that we are talking about here. He will not freak out... He'll be fucking surprised.. But I know he won't run."

"Me too! Eridan will actually be amazed!"

"II hope 2o...." I sighed and put down the pen.

"What iif he doe2nt liike iit?"

"He'll love it dude. Especially since I am helping with this. A strider never fails once it comes to music."

"Dave, you don't even play the piano... And didn't Sollux beat you in that Rap off though Dave?"

"You're getting off subject egbert."

I laughed. "Ye2 II Diid.."

"Well, we have to leave in a while.... "

"Why? We have to help Sollux with this?"

"Because we promised Eridan we would hang out today, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"IIt2 okay guy2. II thiink II have two practiice thii2 for my2elf anyway2..."

"But we also won't be able to see you until the party tomorrow.. We promised we would sleep over.."

"Great! More tiime for me two practiice and not get dii2tracted."

"Alright dude, we'll see Ya tomorrow."

"Okay."

And with that, John and Dave left me alone. Perfect.

Gog, I never knew playing the piano could be so hard... Thank Gog John taught me how to play the piano..

I looked at the piano keys and began playing.

So much playing to do..

So little time until tomorrow..

Eridans POV:

I quickly hurried to my door and opened it, seeing Dave and John.

"Wwhats up guys?"

"Hi!"

"Sup, ready to have some fucking fun?"

"Yeah, I guess." I rubbed my arm lightly as I let them into my home.

"Holy shit, your place is huge."

"WWhale Wwhat did you expect it to be? "

"Hehe! Come on! Let's have some fun!"

John laughed and put his things down by the couch. I closed the door and smiled.

Gog, I'm really thankful I have these guys... They're really fun to hang out with..

"So what are we going to do?" John asked excited.  
"Wwhale I wwas thinkin' wwe could all Wwatch some movvies or play some games and just.. Y'knoww... Talk I guess."

"Cool."  
"Okay! What movie!?"  
"God, please don't let it be Con-Air, Titanic, or any other fucking movie related to Nic Cage and Kitkats shitty romcoms."

"Hehe! It's wwont be Nic Cage related."

"Damn it!" John pouted.

"And I'm not in the romance mood right noww.."  
"Oh right.. Sorry.."  
"It's okay! I just... Yeah..." I faded out really not trying to think about romance.

Well that's going to be fucking hard having a couple with me to hang out.

"Howw about wwe wwatch Taken? I heard a neww one is comin' out soon! Wwe can Wwatch the other ones!"

"Hell yeah, what about you John?"  
"Sure! I haven't seen the second one yet though.."

"It's okay! I havve them both! Second one?"

"Sure." Dave said shrugging and John nodded happily.  
I smiled and walked over to my DVD shelf, looking for the DVD case.

"Found it!" I took the case out and turned around, only to see John and Dave making small kisses to each other.

"Um..." I said quietly and they pulled apart blushing.

"S-sorry."  
"No no, it's okay.. Just.. Um..."

"L-Let's watch the movie!" John suggested. Both me and Dave nodded.

I put the movie onto the DVD player and I sat on the couch.

They both sat next to each other on my left. I played the movie.

~towards the end~

My eyes kept constantly trying to fall to sleep.

I glanced over at the two of them.  
Dave was giving John quiet kisses all over his face.  
John giggled. I smiled seeing the two of them smiling.

I sighed quietly and looked back at the screen. 

I wonder what's going to happen at the party tomorrow...  
I mean, it's the first time everyone would be together at a party again... Well.... ALMOST everyone...

Fuck, what if Sol doesn't wake up? Cod damn it Eridan! Stop thinkin' like that! No losing hope! He's going to be okay!!

"Eridan, are you okay? You're crying.." I heard John say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Wwhat?" I sat myself up and wiped my eyes. Yeah, I was crying damn it..

"You okay dude?"

"I-I'm fine.. S-sorry..."

"Is it about... Um..." John looked down.

"Yeah.." I sighed. Fuck, I didn't even notice I was crying.

"Maybe you'll see him tomorrow." Dave said.

"Wwhale, I do plan on vvisitin' him tomorroww... Before they..."

"No, I mean like.. Actually see him, as in talk person to person... Him being erm... Awake.."

"Wwhy did you go 'erm' wwhen you said that?"

"I don't really know.." Dave shrugged.

"Wwhale... Hopefully he Wwill be awwake...."

Hopefully...

Solluxs POV:

"II got iit!" I smiled in victory as I finally hit the last key perfectly.

Damn, I didn't think I could learn how to play the piano in just a few days.  
Hopefully Eridan will love it...

And thank Gog John taught me this.. I don't know what I would do if he didn't help me.  
And Dave was... Someway of a help.. He wants me to sing, but I'm so bad at it... Plus my stupid lisp...

Maybe I should go check on Eridan along with John and Dave. I have the song down and memorized perfectly.

I look at the clock and it's already 1 a.m.

"Maybee they're awake 2tiill?"

I shrug and head out.  
And of course, it was snowing..  
It wasn't bad, it actually looked calming and beautiful.

I quickly went to Eridans house and saw lights from the window. I went inside and saw them sleeping on the floor.

John was laying over the side of the couch and Eridan was wrapped up in his cape.  
I smiled and walked over to Eridan smiling.

"2o cute..." I smiled. He was so cute when he slept. His cheeks were somewhat squished, making him 10 times adorable.

Fuck, I wanna hug him.

"Sollux?"

I looked up and saw Dave walking out of what I believe is Eridans Bathroom.

"Hii.."

"What are you doing?"

"Ju2t came two check on you two and ED."

"Practice the piano?"

"II got iit down perfectly.."

"Cool.."

"IIm 2o nervou2 for twomorrow..."

"Don't be.. It's going to be okay." 

-Christmas Day - Approximately 8 P.M.-

Solluxs POV:

"I Just Got A Call From Dave. He Said They Are Almost Here."

"Okay." I nodded to Kanaya and started pacing back and forth.

"DONT WORRY, ITS GOING TO BE OKAY."

"IIt2 not me playiing the piiano IIm worriied about.."

"Then what's it about Pawllux?" Nepeta asked hopping onto Karkats back.

"IIm Beeiing taken off liife 2upport today.."

"OH...."  
Nepeta started tearing up.  
"KITTY, DONT CRY.." Karkat made her get off of his back so he could hug her tightly.

"S-sorry..." She wiped her eyes. "A-At least we get to spend Christmas together..."

I smiled.  
"WAIT, IF YOURE BEING TAKEN OFF.. D-DOES THAT MEA WE WONT BE ABLE TO SEE YOU ANYMORE?"

Shit, I have not thought about that.

"Fuck.." I put my hands to my head, walking over to the piano in the Living Room.

What if I can't stay like this? If I don't wake up... How would I stay? Where would I go? Shit...

"S0llux..." I turned around and saw AA walking up holding a cup.

"Hey AA.."  
"Listen... If.. Y0u d0nt wake up.. I just wanted t0 say thank y0u.."

"Thank you for what?"  
"Just... Being a part 0f all 0f 0ur lives... And making it a bit happier.. and helping us fix 0ur c0mputers when we needed it."

We both laughed.  
"No problem.."

"uH,, g-gUYS! t-tHEYRE HERE!"  
"Aw, shit. Sol bro, ready to go?"

"A2 ready a2 II'll ever bee..."

Eridans POV:

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut.  
"Ready dude?" Dave asked me, taking John's hand after they exited the car.  
"Yeah... Oh, and guys?"  
"Yeah Eridan?" John asked, scooting closer to Dave.

"Merry Christmas.."

"Merry Christmas." They both said simultaneously.

"Wwhale... Let's go in.."

We walked up to the door, and before I could knock, the door was opened by Vriska.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, Hey VVrisk."  
"Sup."  
"Hi!"

We walked inside and I was greeted by Kanaya in a warm hug.

"How Are You Feeling Dear?"  
"Okay I guess..."  
"Oh, Well, That Is Good.."  
"WWheres Rose?"

"Oh... She's Not Feeling Very Well. She's In Bed Upstairs."

"Mister Ampurra!" Nepeta gave me a hug as soon as Kanaya let go.

"WWhoa! Hey Nep." I smiled and hugged her back. She pulled away after a while and the next to hug me was Kar.

"HEY.."  
"Hi.."  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS.."  
"Merry Christmas Kar." I smiled. Wow, I can't believe I got so used to saying Christmas instead of 12th Perigees... Hm.. Weird..

"Miss Maryam.." I turned around and saw Eq begin to say to Kan.  
"Miss Lalonde is starting to walk down the stairs.."

"Rose! Darling! You Should Be In Bed!" She rushed to the stairs helping her.

"N-no... I heard Eridans v-voice..." I saw Rose come down the stairs...

Oh cod...

"H-hey Rose.." I said walking over to her.  
"Hey Eridan.."  
"You reely should be in bed.."  
"I'm in pain, yes.. But that doesn't mean I can't say hi to a friend.. And.. I have very important things to discuss with you.. "

"Like wwhat?"

"F1RST.. SOM3BODY H4S A G1FT FOR YOU..." I heard Terezi say, and that's when I heard it.

I heard a piano playing...

I looked at everyone surrounding me. They were all here..

Who's playing the piano?

"I t)(ink you s)(ould go take a look..." Fef said, pointing me towards the living room.

I looked at all of them confused, but I slowly walked to the living room.

The song was beautiful...  
I've never heard anyone play a piano like this before other than John.. But it couldn't be him.  
He was standing at the door.

I took a turn and walked into the living room.

My eyes widened and I put my hand to my mouth, covering it.

It couldn't possibly be...  
But.... How?

It ... It can't be him!

My eyes filled with tears as I slowly approached the clear, but visible figure sitting at the piano.

His fingers moving swiftly across the keyboard. He didn't look at me, he knew I was there.

I watched him play, and the Violet tears streamed down my face.

I turned around and saw everyone watching, with tears filling their eyes as well. I looked back at him.

A small beautiful smile playing across his face.

I put my hand over my heart.  
It was beating fast.

Sollux....

My sol.. Playing the piano...

Right in front of my eyes.

How is he even touching it?

Who cares...

I can't believe it's him....

He was slowing down on the keyboard.  
I knew the ending to the song was near.  
His fingers played against the last few keys and I saw tears starting to come from his eyes as he stopped playing.

He stood up slowly and turned to look at me.

"Hey ED..."

"S-sol..?"

"IIt2 me.."  
"B-but.."  
"Merry Chrii2tma2..."

The tears falling down my face wouldn't stop.  
"I-I can't believve it's you.." I walked up to him and hugged him.

I heard gasps from behind me and them all mumbling how I was able to touch him.

I looked up and saw I was hugging sol.

My eyes widened.  
He smiled and hugged me back tightly.

"II love you Ed.."  
"I lovve you too sol.."

When that happened, he took my hands into his. I blushes lightly and looked at him.

"I.. I-I miss you..."  
"You have no iidea how badly II do two.."

"GUYS, LOOK." Kar said, and everyone gasped again.

I was confused, until I looked down at mine and Sol's hands.

His were starting to glow, and he was slowly fading away .

"S-sol! W-WWhats goin on?"

"II-II don't know."

I heard running, and I looked seeing Kanaya on the phone, running into the living room where we were.

"It's The Hospital... They said Sollux Is Starting To Show Signs Of Waking Up!"

I stared at her in shock, and looked back at Sollux.

He smiled and looked at me in the eyes.

"II'll 2ee you 2oon okay?"

"Okay ... Sol?"

"Yeah ED?"

"I lovve you."

"II love you two."

And with that, Sol had completely faded away.

Sol was waking up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To hear the song that Sollux played on the piano, you can find by going to my Youtube Channel (sane username as this)


	30. Chapter 30

The Final Chapter..

Chapter 30

Eridans POV:

I can't believe it...  
Sol is waking up.

"KANAYA, WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"Almost Nine PM."

"ERIDAN, LETS GO! WE HAVE A TROLL TO GREET!" He smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling me out the door.

"W-wwait! Wwhat about evveryone else!?"

"You two go and see Sol bro! We'll all be all up and over there in a while!"  
"uH,,,yEAH!"

"Okay.." I said smiling and ran out the door with Karkat and Nepeta.

The snow was still falling, but it seemed like it was all in SLOW motion.

A beautiful night to see Sollux again..

"Which way was the hospital?" Nepeta asked.

"THAT WAY!" Karkat pointed and we all began running.

The street was dark, and lit by only a few light posts.

I ran until I bumped into a shadowy figure.

Kar and Nep didn't seem to notice, so they kept running.

"I'm sorry about that Mister Ampora." The voice was a mans, and he held out his hand to me. I took his help and stood up.

"It's alright- Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Oh..well, I do know you are on your way to the hospital to see Sollux Captor."

"Wwha-"

"And at Kanaya's and Rose's home, the rest of your friends are there, deciding how to get to the hospital to see him as well."

My eyes widened. I looked at this guy confused.

"Tell me Eridan... When you touched that light, in the dark place you were in with him.. Did you feel like... You knew...Nothing.. For a split second?"

"WWhat do you mean by nothing?"  
"Like you didn't know anything at all... You were a complete nobody..."

"Wwhy are you asking? And Howw did you knoww-"

"Because I know everything... And the reasons to why all your friends are changing..."

\----------------------------------

Eridan and the mysterious man stood talking, as Karkat and Nepeta ran as fast as they could .

"Wait! Where's Ampurra?!" Nepeta noticed his absence.

"MAYBE HE TOOK A SHORTCUT. COME ON!" He grabbed her hand and ran along with her.

She giggled and smiled happily.

At the hospital, Sollux was showing signs of waking up. The DOCTORS and NURSES surrounded him.

"Really is the best Christmas gift that he is showing these signs..."

"It would be even more of it if he wakes up fully."

"Did you call one of the family members or friends?"

"Yes, a friend under the name Maryam and Mr.Captors Brother. They both and others should be on their way about now.."

The doctors and nurses were completely amazed.

They took off the cone that was around his neck, and changed his bandages, wanting him to feel somewhat fresh when he wakes up.

At the house, everyone had agreed to split up in different cars and drive to the hospital. While on the way, none of them seemed to notice Eridan and the Man talking.

Eridan himself, was too caught up in the confusion to remember he had somebody to see.

\------------------------------------

"Wwhy they're ...changin?"

The guy in front of me nodded slowly.

"Wwhy? And Howw do you knoww!?"

"They're changing... Because it's a consequence...."

"Consequence of Wwhat!?"

"Well... S'burb.. Or what you and your troll friends call s'grub."

My eyes widened and I stepped away a little.

"H-Howw-"

"How do I know about the game?" He laughed and stepped closer to me.

"I'm the creator Of the game...  
Of you... You're friends... I planned everything.... Maybe you've seen my last name around town... Starts with an H.. And it's funny... The street you and Sollux jumped off the building, is my last name."

H....Hussie Street? Hussie?  
Is this that guys last name..?

Why does It sound like something I should know?

"My name is Andrew Hussie... And as we speak.. Your friends getting to the hospital.."

Shit! I was so caught up, I forgot!  
I started running off but he made me stop.

"And one more thing.... I guess I should tell you why you haven't seen your consequence yet..."

"My consequence?" I turned around and looked at him. "I wwould havve my arm broken..havve someone stab me, kill me... I don't care... Sollux is wwaking up, and that is all I need... I'll be happy.."

He chuckled to himself.  
"That's the thing... Sollux isn't really waking up.."

"Wwhat?"

"Oh... Don't worry.. He is INDEED waking up from the coma.. You will see his eyes, and speak to him again.. But... You'll see what I mean, you're a smart troll... You should be able to figure it out. Also. The others will be receiving the rest of their consequences as well...Goodnight Eridan.. And Merry Christmas.."  
Hussie began walking off.

"Wwhat does he mean? " I mumbled to myself and started running off again.

My legs were running as fast as they could.

Sol....  
Please be awake when I get there... 

Solluxs POV:

I saw white....  
It surrounded me....  
It was a weird feeling.....

I felt the whiteness start closing itself up into a darkness..

I couldn't see anything...  
Nothing...  
Pitch black..

All of a sudden, white starting flashing constantly, until a vision came clear into view.

I was opening my eyes.

It seemed like forever they haven't been opened...

I looked and saw people I didn't know in white coats standing at my sides.  
"Welcome back Mr,Captor. You had quite a long sleep there.." I looked at them confused.

"2leep?"

"Why yes. You were put into a coma for awhile. But now you are awake. So that's good. Also, your friends are on their way to see you."

Oh... These people are doctors..  
I'm in a hospital....

"SOLLUX?"  
"Pawllux?" I looked at the room, and saw two people standing at the doorway.

They both had tears streaming down their faces. When I saw that, more people crowded up behind them.

"I guess we should leave you and your friends to talk." The doctor said and him and the other doctors & nurses left the room.

They all came in, rushing into the room and surrounding me.

"How Are You Feeling?"  
"Um....okay, II gue22..?"

"HEY, WHERES ERIDAN?"

"uH,,wE THOUGHT HE WAS WITH YOU GUYS?"  
"Glub! W)(ere did )(e go?!"

"I think we should go 100k for him."  
"Good idea Equihiss!"

About more than half of them left the room.  
"No, Not All Of Y- Oh Forget It.."

I just kept staring at my hand.  
There was a small bit of blood on it.

"Oh, Let Me Clean That For You Dear.." She walked over to me and grabbed a wipe, starting to clean it off.

"....Thank2.."

"No Problem.."

"GOG, WE WERE SO FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE... SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME..." He cried and walked over to my side, sitting down on a chair.

"...2orry... But, II don't get why you are 2o worriied..."

"WHY WOULDN'T WE BE SO WORRIED?! WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU."

"Uh... II have a que2tiion.... IIf iit2 okay two a2k...."

"Of Course So-" she was cut off.

"S-sol?"  
I looked up towards the door.

He started walking towards me, Violet tears streaming down his face.

"Y-You're awwake..." He smiled.

"Um, everyone already e2tablii2hed that..."

He smiled more and walked closer to me, taking my hand in his. I looked at our hands and back to him, with a faint blush on my cheeks... But it quickly faded away.

"Cod, I missed you Sol.."

"I Don't Mean To Interrupt... But.. What Was Your Question Dear?"

"My que2tiion? Oh yeah.."  
I cleared my throat and looked at all of them.

"Who are you people?....And who2 2ollux?"

Eridans POV: 

My eyes widened, and I looked at Kanaya and Kar.  
They had the same shocked and scared expression as me.

He.... Doesn't remember?

"Sol... It's me.. Eridan... That's Kanaya and Karkat... Don't you remember us?"

He shook his hand and slowly pulled his hand away from mine.

"2orry, II don't...."

Kar put his hands over his face, crying into them. Kanaya rushed to his side and hugged him.

I looked at Sol... Just....  
How..  
Why...  
Why now!?

"2o...ii2 my name 2ollux then?"  
I nodded, and reached out to grab his hand again, but he kept it away.

"II don't really thiink that2 a good iidea.. II don't know you, and you're tryiing two hold my hand."

"But..sol... Don't you remember me? It's me! You call me ED for short! You alwways used to make fun of me, and wwe used to get into fights, but all of that changed! I... WWe wwere somethin' special.... You have to remember!"

"II don't... And what do you mean .. We?" He said looking at me so confused.

I quickly stood up and started backing away slowly, breathing fast.

No... No no no no no no no no..

This... It's not happening... It's not happening....

What did that Hussie guy say...?

"And one more thing.... I guess I should tell you why you haven't seen your consequence yet..."  
"My consequence?.... I wwould havve my arm broken..havve someone stab me, kill me...I don't care... Sollux is wwaking up, and that is all I need... I'll be happy.."  
"That's the thing... Sollux isn't really waking up.."  
"Wwhat?"  
"Oh... Don't worry.. He is INDEED waking up from the coma.. You will see his eyes, and speak to him again.. But... You'll see what I mean, you're a smart troll... You should be able to figure it out. Goodnight Eridan.. And Merry Christmas.." 

I fell back from processing it.  
"Whoa, dude are you okay?" Sol said looking at me.

Looking at me... Like I never mattered to him...

I was nothing in his eyes...

Just some real showing up trying to hold his hand.. 

I shook my head, and quickly stood up, running out of the room.

"I can't... I can't believve it.." I mumbled to myself and I bumped into Eq, with Nep on his back.

"Oh there you are Mister Ampurra!"  
"High b100d, we were 100king for you."

"Sol...h-he doesn't remember."  
I mumbled.

"What was that?" Nep said with curiosity.

"Sollux... He doesn't remember anythin'..." I spoke up.  
And with that, Nepeta jumped off of his back and started running to Sollux's room.

"Nepeta! Slow down!" Eq started running after her, when he moved out of sight....  
I saw that man again...

"Well well well... So Eridan... How did your meeting with your Ex Matesprit go?"  
"You did this..." My fists clenched.

"No no.. I didn't do anything... You caused this yourself.. I only knew it was going to happen.."

"Howw did-"

"You're the one who tried jumping off a building, did you not? And it just so happens that you killed the memories, of that one person... Who loved you... And tried saving your life."

"I-"

"Have no excuses... I know how you think...."

"I didn't mean it!"

"If you didn't mean it, then why did you jump? If you didn't mean it, why did you try killing yourself back at your own house?"

"But sol doesn't deserve it!"

"True.. But this is YOUR consequence...."

"I knoww him not remembering me is bad, but this is a bad affect on him!!"

"Oh... No no Mr. Ampora... I don't think you actually get what I mean..."

Andrew stepped closer to me, but I stood where I was.

"I mean... You'll never get a chance at love again.. Unlike how you would have if you didn't jump... And Solluxs Consequence well..... You know that.. But he doesn't..." He laughed and started walking past me.

"Be happy I didn't kill him... For once.."  
I listened to the sound of his footsteps slowly start to fade away as he walked farther away.

I dropped to my knees and stared at the floor...

All those memories... Gone...  
My one chance.. Gone?

Sollux.... He's here.... But also gone...

"Sollux...." I cried and looked at the floor, watching the violet tears drop..one by one...

"Y-you.... " I closed my eyes, crying into my hands.

"You promised..... You broke it..... "

He's gone... Gone...  
What have I done....?

"You promised you wwouldnt leavve..."

I'm not ready!

I'm not ready to go on like this!

I need you!

You can't leave! You...

You cant!

No  
no  
No  
no  
No  
no  
No  
no !

You were my new reason to keep on living!

I stayed for you like I promised!!!!!!

I promised!

I kept it!

Why do you have to do this to me now!?!?

It's not time for me to let go!!!!!!!

I don't want to! I can't! I won't!!!!

"Y-You promised....."

Please!?!?

You promised!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please......

The tears slowly fell into the puddle of tears down on the floor right in front of me.

I slowly began singing...

"The days passed...  
Time wwent on..  
But I wwas still... Holdin on..  
I wwas holdin on... The best I can...  
Holdin on.. To your swweet hand....  
I tried....  
I tried so hard.... Not to cry...  
So hard.... Not to say goodbye...  
All the hope....  
I had left.....  
Wwas you.....

Evven if wwe don't speak....  
Evven iif wwe don't touch...  
I'll keep holdin on to you & though I'm falling apart.....  
You still havve.... My heart.....

I nevver wwanted to let you go...  
But you let go first... And I can't savve you...  
I'm no hero...  
Oh, but I wwanted to be there for you wwhen your feelin blue..  
Be there for you wwhen your smiles showws....  
I didn't wwant to let you go!

Evven if wwe don't speak....  
Evven iif wwe don't touch...  
I'll keep holdin on to you & though I'm falling apart.....  
You still havve.... My heart.....  
Alwways.... You'll alwways havve my heart....."

Promises made..... I kept it....  
Promises made..... And you broke it..  
I promised I wouldn't leave...  
You promised you wouldn't leave...  
Why lie...

You promised..

Just please come back....

Please Don't Leave.....

~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sequel to this fan fiction will be coming soon. It will first be posted on Wattpad then onto here. Keep a look out for the title of:   
> By My 2iide


End file.
